Gotham's Gambit
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Every child has a role model. There is always small seeds planted if allowed to grow stretch out their roots and spread their leaves. Batman remembers distantly one such person from his childhood. When he is once again confronted with this phantom of a memory he comes into contact with a man connected to his role model. Who is Wolverine and this man known as Gambit?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I've been having this story stew on my mind for quite a while now. My love for Batman has resurfaced, and considering I also love Marvel I decided to go ahead start this one story. After I finish two other fics I do believe I may be leaving the fanfic community for a while. I wanted to write at least one more good fic that challenges me as a writer. This is an inspiration from the authoress MissMilkMaid. I read her fic "Wolverine in Arkaham" and also another she has been working on "Wolverine in Gotham." Very, very awesome writing._

_ Leave me a review please if this story intrigues you enough for me to continue it._

**Chapter 1**

There is not much to remember him by.

Bruce could only remember how surreal the world around him felt. The officer in front of him talking soothingly to him. Trying to get him to eat, accept some juice, coffee maybe? How about hot chocolate? Then Alfred came speaking quietly to the officer. Thanking him for how thoughtful he had been to care for the young master Wayne.

When they got home Bruce just went to his room. He ignored Alfred calling him and fell into bed. He slept all night and the next day. He didn't come out to retrieve food. When he heard his butler calling he only pulled the blankets around him tighter. Refusing to leave his sanctuary of sleep. When he slept he dreamt of his Mom and Dad. In the dreams Zorro would come out and beat the bad man. Taking his gun away as he fled off into the night. Everything was happy. Everything was perfect.

His parents were alive in the dream. When he awoke they were dead.

It wasn't until he heard a gruff, unfamiliar voice near his ear he struggled to draw himself from feet. Bruce muttered something and rolled back over not wanting to be disturbed. Suddenly strong arms slipped underneath the covers easily lifting him in the air. Yelping Bruce began to flail wondering who it was. His blanket tangled around catching in his legs preventing him from escape. For two minutes he struggled and yelled then suddenly he found himself plunked down in a chair. His blanket yanked away allowing him to see again.

Standing there dumbstruck was Alfred. A plate of food and a glass of juice in front of Bruce. When he looked up the first thing he noticed was the gruff man with a large brim hat. A strip of crocodile skin along the top of the hat studded with crocodile teeth. He had sideburns and a five o'clock shadow. Blue eyes burned like two hot coals as the man gazed down at him. To Bruce the man looked like he had just stepped out of an old Western movie. The only thing missing were his guns and a horse.

"Here's the kid. Now look Bruce, would your parents want you sleeping all day in bed?"

Bruce said nothing. He just hung his head staring at his food. For a moment the man seemed angry then calmed down. He sighed as he knelt down next to the table. Reaching out to put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. The palm was rough and calloused, and when he gazed at the man Bruce saw the muscles beneath the shirt.

"Look kiddo, I know it hurts. Feels like there's a big hole where your parents used to be, right? Like it ain't never gonna get better? You just wanna die and don't want to keep going on without 'em."

Bruce said nothing but he slightly inclined his head. Alfred stared his eyes wide as he watched the scene unfolded before him.

"I ain't gonna lie to ya. It's gonna keep hurtin. Your heart is going to reach a point where it feels like it's gonna burst and you just wanna tear it outta yer chest. You want to tear it out, stomp on it, and then cast it out all over again just to have something to do. To somehow ease the pain."

"As time goes on that wound of yours will begin to heal. It never really gets better, not really, but you learn to live with it. Your parents are gone, kiddo. I can't bring them back and neither can anyone else. But they still loved you regardless. Remember that. Don't taint their memory by wishing you were dead too."

With that said the stranger got up and walked away. He exchanged no words with Alfred at all only disappeared from the kitchen. Bruce blinked as he stared down at his food. Then, with shaking hands he reached out for his fork and started took a bite. It tasted like ashes in his mouth so he took a sip of juice.

He ate until his there were nothing but a few scraps of food left on his plate. Alfred came to him then and took the dirty dishes. Glancing worriedly at his young master quietly asking him if he would like anything else. Bruce shook his head, jumped off the chair, and walked away.

Within an hour he had bathed, dressed, and now found himself alone in the library. Well, not really alone. The stranger was there. The man had retreated to an armchair in the corner near the window. He read a book with a cabin on the front surrounded by woods. Bruce walked over to him numbly stopping near the man's feet. His cowboy hat rested on the table near his hand along with a cup of coffee. Steam rising up from it. The stranger's eyes flickered up. He set the book down and gave Bruce his undivided attention.

"What's your name?" Bruce blurted out. He had meant to ask him a different question. Yet the man hardly seemed offended by the question. He had jet black hair which had been slicked back. It rose into two points however on either side of his head almost like horns. Not enough to be truly noticeable, but an odd quirk. There were no wrinkles on his face. He had to be at least forty years old.

"I go by a lot of names, but you can call me Patch."

"Does Alfred know who you are?"

"Sorta, I'm a distant relative of your fathers. Alfred doesn't like me to much. I'm a '_unsocialized heathen with a stench enough to wake the dead and even worse manners_' according to him. I accidentally tracked mud into the house when I walked up here and apparently didn't stick my pinky out when he invited me to tea." Patch grunted. Bruce stared at him wondering where this strange man had come from.

"Why did you do that?"

"Track mud into the house? It was raining outside, still is."

"Didn't you drive up here?"

"Obviously not if I walked." Patch pointed out. Bruce blinked nodding his head. He came closer to Patch wondering who this man was. Where had he come from? He talked to Bruce as if he were an adult.

Then without warning Bruce burst into tears. He had not cried when his parents had died. Had not shed a tear when he had gone into isolation in his room. Yet right there in front of this man he had just met the dam burst. No matter how hard he tried he could not stop. Patch didn't even bother to set his book outside. He simply got up and reached out for Bruce letting his book fall to the floor. Pulling the child into his lap and sheltering him in his strong arms.

Bruce curled up clinging to the man's shirt. Crying as he buried his head into the man's chest. The shirt was still damp from his walk in the rain. Patch held onto him tightly muttering over his head. Making soothing sounds in his throat as he tried to reassure the young man.

That was Bruce's first memory of the man named Patch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Batman gazed down at Gotham from his hiding place. Beneath a street light flickered on and off casting the street in shadow. Amongst the gargoyles had anyone looked up they would have found nothing amiss. Perhaps a shiver going down their spine as if they were being watched. Then pull their coats tighter around them before hurrying home. Their hearts beating faster as they picked up the pace. Refusing to flat out run. They would not be scared of the dark.

His patrol had been uneventful for the night. As soon as he had made an appearance near a grocery store two teenagers had leapt up from a pile of trash bags on the street corner. Batman had not even known they had been there. For a moment he had stood there and watched them running away in a panic before chasing after them. A quick interrogation revealed they had meant to break into the store. Upon seeing Batman they had changed their minds begging him not to kill them. After extracting promises from both kids they would never rob a store again he let them go. It wasn't his style, usually, but they were young. Hardly older than thirteen. He would give them a chance.

Below him he heard a sound of a motorbike. Two motorbikes. He gazed down and saw two figures. Both riders were men. One wore a trench coat and had sunglasses on. Strange considering it was the middle of the night. His companion seemed a bit more rugged. A cowboy hat pulled low over his face with a cigar clamped between his teeth. Batman narrowed his eyes leaning closer over the edge to listen to them. He could hear their voices clearly in the silence.

"Wanna hit another bar?"

"So I can just stand there and watched you get kicked out again? Non, it would be better if we just headed back to the hotel."

"Oh c'mon, that guy started it. He should have never said anything about you being-"

"I don't care what the man thought. Neither should you. As if it would make a difference."

The man wearing the glasses smirked this time as he glanced at the other. Taking out a cigarette he leaned over and pressed it to his companion's cigar. Batman quirked a brow surprised by the gesture. Despite the older man's gruff nature he made no protest as the younger man puffed on cigarette. Drawing on it until finally the end lit up. Leaning back onto his bike with a contented sigh.

"Rims, you still shouldn't let stuff slide like that. You need to kick someone's ass once in a while."

"I kick yours, mon glutton."

When the light turned green both men fell silent. Revving their engines as they took off into the night. Batman watched them go considering if he should follow them or not. Then decided against it. They were headed uptown where the hotels were located. Had they gone in the opposite direction they would have been heading downtown where most trouble could be found. As well as the more seedy bars and questionable establishments he had come to know so well in his years of being Gotham City's self-appointed guardian.

Batman sighed as he raised his head. Taking out his batclaw he went to another rooftop and continued his patrol. Last time he had checked all the major criminals were in Arkaham Asylum. Even the Joker seemed to have decided to go out of commission for a while. Bidding his time in the Asylum patiently. Perhaps he should call it an early night. It was already approaching three o'clock in the morning. Robin had left an hour earlier to get some sleep for a test he had in the morning. At this hour even the criminals would be tired. To late to bother robbing a store, but close to dawn to risk robbing a store.

It felt strange as he considered the memory. He had not thought of Patch in years. Staring down at the stranger in the street had made him recall the memory. Considering in two days' time was the anniversary of his parent's death no doubt had something to do with it. Recalling the strange man who had showed up at the doorstep of the Wayne mansion so many years ago let bitter taste in his mouth.

"Master Bruce, will you be coming home for dinner anytime soon sir?" Alfred's voice asked crackling over the intercom in his ear. Frowning, the billionaire reached up and pressed a button to respond back.

"Gotham is quiet tonight. I may have to call it an early night." Batman responded calmly. He probably should be heading back home at this point. He had a meeting in the afternoon and would need to be fully alert. Just as he was turning his back an explosion went off two streets down. Spinning on his heel Batman went towards the direction of the explosion his eyes narrowed as he ran.

"Alfred, hold dinner for me." There was a heavy sigh over the intercom. No doubt his butler thought he had planned the whole ordeal.

"Yes, sir."

Several blocks down in the street Gambit's head snapped up at the explosion. He looked over his shoulder and saw smoke coming from a building. Frowning, he began to reach into his coat for his Bo staff when Logan reached over. Grabbing his partner's arm he let out a low growl shaking his head at the Cajun.

"Don't bother, batboy will take care of it." Logan growled. Gambit frowned yanking back to try and twist out of the Canadian's grip. Logan held fast however not giving an inch as he shook his head again. His grip tightening painfully on the Cajun's arm.

"Logan, we can't just sit here and do nothing. What if people are hurt in there?"

"It's a fucking jewelry store. No one is in there at this hour. We can call the cops, but that's it. _Do NOT _get involved. You hear me? There, look, a payphone. Just call the fucking cops." Logan insisted jerking his head at the payphone.

Remy stared at the other man his red on black eyes blazing with fury. Then he yanked his arm back and revved the engine of his motorbike as he took off down the street. He skidded however jumping off it as he reached the payphone. Yanking it down as he dialed 911 rapidly talking as he gazed at the jewelry as he spoke. Logan pulled up next to the discarded bike stopping near the curb. He too looked over at the smoking store front. He saw a woman with bright red hair and a green outfit step out a bag slung over her shoulder. Another woman followed her, dressed red on one side and black on the other with a jester's hat that jingled whenever she moved.

"Hello, there's been an explosion. Yes, there's a robbery in progress. How the fuck should I know what street it's on? I'm looking right at it, cher. Non, I didn't see anyone show up to stop them. Bat who?" Gambit said into the phone. After another minute he growled and slammed the phone down. Down the street the women did not appear to be aware they had been seen. They were laughing and giggling like little girls as they began to walk down the street as if nothing could touch them.

"Logan, we have to do something. You can't just tell me to-"

"Look up."

"Huh?"

Logan pointed to the rooftop above. Frowning Remy raised his head and saw a dark figure glaring down at the women. Then suddenly it leapt from the roof descending down upon the women like a bat. When the man landed Remy watched in surprise as one of the women, the one dressed in green, yelled and pulled something out. When she threw it to the ground green gas spurted out. The dark figure started coughing drawing his black cape up around his face to block it out. There was an automatic _hiss_ and then suddenly the stranger flew out of the smoke.

Remy watched dumbfounded as the man let go of his grapple in mid-air spreading his cape again. He used his momentum above to kick down the green woman. Already however Logan had come up and grabbed his elbow. Nearly dragging the younger man as he yanked up his bike and shoved it into the Cajun's hands.

"C'mon, we have to get outta here."

"But Logan-"

"Move your ass, Cajun. Bats doesn't need our help. MOVE IT!" He roared at his partner. Still, Gambit looked over his shoulder as he revved his engine. Logan glared at him his eyes smoldering as mentally urged the younger man to go.

A minute later they were roaring down the street, swerving around corners, and the entire time Logan was right behind him. The Canadian could already tell his partner was pissed. He dared not risk Batman getting to close to them however. It didn't matter if he and Gambit were former X-Men members. It didn't matter if they had spent the last ten years busting their asses in bring down every drug lord and crime syndicate they came too. If the Bat caught scent of his Cajun along with "professional thief"…yeah, well, the shit would hit the fan alright.

His heart was still pounding even when they did reach the hotel. Upon his insistence they checked out, drove further downtown, and checked into a cheap motel instead. Most of the time Remy could care less where they slept. His only rules that the place be relatively clean and the roof didn't leak. Thankfully the motel room didn't smell to much like piss to bother either of the men. Though when Logan dropped their bags in the closet it was then Gambit chose that moment to tap him on the shoulder drawing the older man's attention.

"You gonna tell Remy _why_ we had to leave so fast?"

"Look Cajun, just stay away from that guy. You see him dealing with scum just leave him to it. He doesn't need our help." Logan grunted. Remy frowned as his partner continued to elude him. Going over the small refrigerator and pulling out a beer. Withdrawing one claw he popped the cap and took a long draught of the alcohol with a satisfied groan.

"Mon glutton, you're avoiding the question."

"Rims, just drop it. It doesn't fucking matter."

"It does when you make me haul ass like hell is at our heels. Tell me what's really going on, cher." Gambit demanded. Logan sighed as he glanced over at his partner. He hesitated, wondering how much he should say.

"Look, Rims, it's just the Bat is known for taking in criminals…"

"Okay."

"You're a professional thief. Your name is on the lips of every black market businessman looking to get an edge on his opponent."

"Your point?"

Logan growled running a hand through his hair. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the Cajun again. Remy seemed to have calmed down himself though there he was still annoyed with the older man. Reaching over he took the Canadian's beer and drank some. Wrinkling his nose at the taste he handed it back.

"You calling your Cajun a criminal?"

"According to the law, you are. Trust me, it doesn't matter if you're a saint. Bats doesn't care about how many people you've helped out in the past or what you do now. If you're a thief, he's hauling your ass to jail whether you like it or not. He'll provide the evidence too so you're locked away for a long time." Logan explained. He was stretching the truth a bit since most of the people Batman caught ended up in Arkaham Asylum. Though Gambit frowned considering this new fact as he reached up and took off his sunglasses. His red on black eyes sparking with interest as he glanced at the feral.

"You know the guy?"

"From the papers I do. Guy is ruthless. He has a knack for getting into places he has no business being in. Kinda like you do." Logan said with a grunt. Remy laughed at this as he undid the laces to his boots. He kicked them off with a contented sigh taking off his trench coat as well. He threw it over the back of chair to retrieve in the morning.

"I doubt he could catch either of us, but alright cher. Remy promises to keep out of trouble while we're here. You think he noticed us leaving?" Remy asked cracking his knuckles. His partner gazed down at his drink deep in thought. He swirled the beer around then drained the rest of the bottle.

"Probably, but we didn't do nothin'. At most he'll probably figure you and I are tourists in the city. I mean, you did call the cops after all." Logan pointed out. Remy nodded in agreement though he still seemed displeased with this explanation.

Remy didn't press Logan for more answers. They had just arrived in the afternoon driving in on their bikes. They had both fallen asleep for a few hours at the hotel. Logan had been the one shaking him awake asking him if they could go out drinking. So the Cajun had dragged himself out of bed, drank the cheap coffee which had no caffeine in it no matter what the package said, and rode out.

"Sometimes I think you're paranoid." Remy snapped tiredly. Logan only smirked from beneath the brim of his hat. Rolling his eyes the Cajun climbed into bed drawing the covers over himself. Without being asked Logan reached over and turned the light low so his Cajun could sleep. He could afford to stay awake a bit longer until daybreak. For tonight, at least, his Cajun could rest without a worry.

"Welcome to Gotham." Logan muttered holding his new beer up before draining it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The effects of the nerve gas were affecting his reflexes. Batman felt a numbness going through his limbs even as he managed to escape it. Not to far off he heard the two men yelling at each other. One insisting he come and help while his older companion grabbed his arm yanking him away. After a minute both men got onto their bikes and took off down the street. Batman paid them no mind as he let go of his Batclaw at the last second. Taking down Posion Ivy with a well-placed kick as he let loose a batarang at the same instant. Going into a roll as he came back up in front of Harley who had managed to avoid the batarang.

They exchanged a few blows but ultimately he won. Posion Ivy had been knocked out from the kick to the head he had given her. Just as the gas was clearing a police cruiser had driven up. The officers were unsurprised to see Batman there. Both got out and handcuffed the women. They would be taken to Arkaham, signed in, and be put into rehabilitation.

Batman didn't linger long enough to even hear either of the officers utter a "thank you" to him. He slipped away back onto the rooftops fighting the growing numbness throughout his limbs. Reaching down he pressed a button on his utility belt to call his Batmobile. It was time for him to head home tonight. Next time he reminded himself sourly he would be sure to keep Robin with him a bit longer.

As below him the Batmobile pulled up he mulled over the two men he had seen. Usually he hardly noticed when civilians called the cops. Yet from the corner of his eye he had seen the one with the sunglasses reaching into his coat. A gun, most likely. Undercover cops perhaps? Detectives most likely, but then what about his partner? The older man whose name was Logan? He had been reluctant to get involved with the fight. Strange. If he saw them again he would keep an eye on them. Probably nothing, but then again…

Once he got in the Batmobile Bruce drove straight home. A headache had started to form behind his eyes. He grit his teeth forcing himself to focus on the road as he drove. Taking a back alley to hide his trail as he went. His thoughts were drawn back to Patch. The man had never given a last name to him. Yet he had been there in Bruce's life. Seemingly materializing out of the world at the summons of his dead father.

At first, the young child billionaire had not known what to make of his new guardian. Instinctively he knew Patch meant him no harm. All the same he felt scared of the stranger. Often running away to hide from him when he called his name. Patch, for his part, had endless patience with his young ward. No matter where he hid the stranger always managed to find him. Either it be in the closet or behind some curtains Patch would stop right outside his hiding place.

"Bruce, c'mon kiddo, I know you're there." Patch would call. With a sigh Bruce would come out wondering how his guardian always managed to track him down. When he asked the strange man had only grunted in reply refusing to answer.

He didn't begin to understand just how much Patch cared for him until it came to a personal tutor. No one was sure who had hired the tutor, but it was decided somewhere along the line the heir to the Wayne company needed to continue on with his proper education. So three months later after his parent's funeral he found himself sitting in the library. The door shut tight as his tutor, an old wiry bald man calling himself Mr. Crocker was teaching him.

They had been going over Algebra at the time. For Bruce the numbers eluded him no matter how hard he tried. The formulas danced before his eyes becoming squiggles as he tried to work out the math problem. Whenever he got a wrong answer Mr. Crocker would rap his knuckles with the large ruler. Telling him he was stupid, dumb, incompetent, and end up in the sewers as a hobo if he didn't apply himself harder to his studies. Bruce became no stranger to having to wrap his hands up in bandages to hide the welts from the punishments.

One night at dinner he kept dropping the fork. When he tried to grasp it properly it felt as if his entire hand were on fire. Alfred had asked him if he were alright but Bruce lied. Saying he had accidentally smashed his hand while closing a door. Patch came in then, frowning down at the young man.

"Let me see kiddo." Patch had ordered. His voice was gentle, as were his hands when he came over the table. Carefully unwrapping the hastily wrapped bandages. When he saw the welts Patch let out a hiss between his teeth. He actually growled as he straightened up giving Bruce a hard look.

"I'm sorry!" Bruce yelled thinking he was the one in trouble. He was frantic as his mind scrambled for words to explain them.

"I'll do better, I swear! I just…I just don't understand…" Bruce trailed off beginning to tear up. A look of surprise crossed Patch's face. Then it became tender as he patted Bruce on the head as if he were a dog. His hand warm as Patch motioned to a stricken Alfred who came over.

"I'm not angry at you, kiddo. Alfred, get some cold water and ointment. Bruce, did Mr. Crocker do this to you?" Patch asked. Bruce bit his bottom lip nodding his head. Patch frowned as he glanced back down at Bruce's hurt hands.

"I'll come with you to your lesson tomorrow." Patch stated calmly. That night Bruce was given hot cocoa, ice cream, and whatever else he wanted. The next morning however Patch was nowhere to be found. So when ten o'clock rolled around he trudged to the library with growing dread.

At first everything was fine. As afternoon approached though Bruce could tell Mr. Crocker was in a bad mood. His tutor kept fidgeting tapping his ruler restlessly against the edge of the desk. When he walked behind Bruce he would lean over his shoulder watching him work out the problems. Impatiently waiting for the boy to finish his work. When he raised his ruler a low voice came across the room.

"Touch the boy, and I'll shove that damn thing where the sun don't shine." Patch growled from the doorway. Mr. Crocker's head jerked up in shock as Bruce's guardian walked across the library. Despite himself Bruce felt a bit of glee when he saw the man appear.

"Sir, I'm simply teaching young master Wayne how to grow up into a proper adult. How society punishes though who do not catch up in time."

"By whacking his hands until he can't even pick up a spoon?"

"Well, sir, maybe I used a bit to much force-"

"How about I use a bit to much force with my fist in your face?" Patch was nearly yelling now as he came up to the man. His eyes were blazing, his jaw clenched as he grabbed the accursed ruler. Crushing it in his fist and tossing it to the side in a shower of splinters. Bruce stared hardly believing what he was seeing.

"Look you bastard, you got ten minutes to haul ass out of this mansion. Thomas told me to look after his boy if anything ever happened to him. And here I find out you're hitting him because he made a few mistakes doing math!" Patch roared as Mr. Crocker backed up tripping over a chair his eyes wide.

"But sir, my contract I-"

"Consider your contract broken. Now you got ten seconds."

"Why sir, this is an outrage! I am simply-"

"One."

"You cannot expect me to leave! My payment? I've been working for Mr. Wayne-"

"Two."

"If you think acting like an animal is going to frighten me, you are direly wrong sir! I mean it! I will call every media outlet in Gotham. They'll come crashing down onto your-"

"Three. Four. You know what, fuck it. TEN!"

Minutes later Bruce wondered if Mr. Crocker had broken the sound barrier he flew out of the mansion so fast. He watched in open fascination as Patch chased the old man down the driveway. Papers littered the ground which his tutor dropped as he fled. His glasses askew on his face as he scrambled to pick up a book, a pen, but seeing Patch bearing down on him the old man eventually just gave up. Throwing down the few items he had managed to retrieve from the mansion. Once he managed to slip through the gate, his wiry frame finally coming in handy, the old man ran to his car. Jumped in, revved the engine, and took off down the road in a squeal of tires and dust. Patch yelled obscenities at the retreating vehicle the entire time. Only trudging back up to the mansion once it had gone out of sight. When he got back standing at the door waiting for him was a beaming Bruce and a cross Alfred.

"Sir, was that highly necessary?"

"Hey, either I did or you did it. And I know for a fact you would have beat him over the head with a broom. No one messes with the kid with me around." Patch grunted. For the first time since he had arrived Alfred coughed trying to hide a chuckle. Bruce looked up at his butler with big blue eyes.

"Well, seeing as the excitement has died down how about lunch? Though I do wonder who will take over young Master Bruce's education." Patch didn't hesitate when he answered.

"Why don't you do it? I don't trust any of these scholarly types they keep sending up here."

"But sir, I'm hardly qualified-"

"You're plenty qualified. You got more sense than half the people in Gotham put together. That alright, Bruce? If Alfred tutors you?" Patch had asked him. Bruce had been surprised glancing at his butler who gazed down at him. After a moment he nodded his head.

"I like Alfred. He won't hit me with a ruler."

"I like Alfred too. C'mon, I'm starving. Let's go eat." Patch had said. Despite Alfred's protests Patch picked up Bruce and sat him on his shoulders, taking him back inside to the kitchen. Suffice to say his morning lessons were far more enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Remy slept late into the afternoon. Only waking up when Logan shook him awake saying he had slept long enough. With a tired sigh the Cajun had rolled out of bed. His head heavy with sleep as his partner moved about the room. Logan had already taken the liberty of making the cheap complimentary coffee. Dumping all the cream and sugar from one packet into a small cup and stirring it with a small spoon. When he presented the concoction to the younger man Remy wrinkled his nose at it. It was grey with streaks of white in it from the sugar.

"Remy ain't drinking that shit, cher."

"Well then what do you want to do? It's all they got."

"Let me get dressed. I think there's a café across the street."

Logan sighed heavily as he went and poured the wasted coffee down the sink in the bathroom. Remy shed his clothes from last night to put on some new ones. Retrieving his trench coat he tossed it over his shoulder rather than put it on. His partner grunted insisting he did since the forecast called for rain.

They left the motel together ignored by the receptionist up front. The old woman barely looked up as they walked out not even commenting on them paying for the night. Logan had paid well ahead for a three days, but he planned on them moving again. Reaching up Gambit adjusted his sports sunglasses. When the light hit them the lenses changed different colors like oil when sun struck them. A strap hid by his long burnished locks made sure the glasses stayed in place.

"You like those things to damn much."

"I like the idea I can check someone out and they have no idea. You especially, cher. How can you tell I'm looking you in the eye?" Gambit teased wiggling his eyebrows. Logan growled elbowing his partner who only chuckled. Around them people hurried by on their lunch breaks. Some stepping out to take a quick smoke or to absorb the little sunlight which had managed to filter in from the clouds.

They crossed the street with a crowd of people. Surprisingly the small café, called Mocha World, happened to be relatively empty despite the bustle outside its doors. When they walked in Remy pushed Logan in the general direction of the sitting area. Going over to the counter to presumably order their breakfast and some proper caffeine.

Choosing a seat which offered a stunning view of the street with a large puddle Logan glared out the window. Taking off his hat he set it on the table in front of him deep in thought. He had never imagined he would ever be back in Gotham. Especially not with his Cajun in tow. How long had it been since he had been there? Ten years? Twenty? Time meant nothing if you had no memory to recall it by. At best Logan's memory was spotty. He knew for a fact there were whole months, gaps in his head where he could recall nothing.

"Mon glutton, Remy just got you basic coffee. Is that okay?" Logan sighed looking up at the younger man. He nodded his head accepting the large cup as Remy sat down across from him. Taking a crescent and some type of small cake from the bag he handed the cake to the Canadian. Taking a bite from his own food as he gazed out the window as well.

"You know, Rims, you didn't have to come with me. You could always go back."

"Non, I'm staying with you."

"You never take a hint, do you? Even when I tell you it's personal. Yet you just straight up came after me."

"Logan, every time you try to tackle 'personal' problems on your own you end up in a bigger mess then before. I know you don't like your Cajun being here, cher. Remy isn't trying to pry into your life." Remy lowered the edge of his glasses to glance at the older with his smoldering eyes before pushing them back up. Logan frowned wishing his partner would not take such a risk out in public.

"He still worries about you though. Either you sneak off and Remy follows you from behind, or you take him along. Be glad this time you didn't catch me spying on you like last time."

"Or blowing up a plane. You're a fucking thief. What kind of idiot does that?"

"The kind who doesn't know how to fly a plane. I thought it had brakes."

"In the air?"

"You ever heard of a parachute?"

Both men went silent when they found their argument was getting nowhere. Thankfully they were too far away in the corner for any of the other patrons to hear them. They drank their beverages in silence either gazing out the window or watching the TV. When the news came a special began to play about Bruce Wayne. Despite himself Remy grinned to see the richest man in Gotham on screen.

Logan watched the news as well glancing at his Cajun every thirty seconds. One time Remy had jokingly teased he liked the billionaire because he reminded of him a younger version of Logan. With broad shoulders, black hair, and baby blue eyes and his charming manner it was easy to see why the man had easily become a media darling.

There were times when the Canadian had seriously considering banning TV in the house. There were days when he would come home and Gambit watching TV. Completely fixated as he listened to any gossip he could track down on Bruce Wayne. Whether it be Bruce going to a business meeting or his face on a tabloid Remy followed it all. He could recount in detail all the facts about the man's life. Where he had been, at what times, dates, and even knew how tall he was.

"Logan, did you know Bruce Wayne is 6'2?"

"I don't really care."

"Cher, that's Remy's height! If I met him in real life we could see eye to eye, literally."

At which point Logan had offered the Cajun a spare caramel pop. Instructing him to bite down on it since it was a little hard and had to be softened up. Of course, it meant he could only use the trick once. But at least his partner learned to control his obsessive fanboy tendencies around the Canadian. To a degree, anyway.

As if sensing his lover were thinking impure thoughts Gambit cast him a suspicious look. His mouth turning down at the edges. Despite himself Logan grinned at him. Remy shook his head turning his attention back to his celebrity crush.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne has not only promised to help those in need, but has already been overseeing twenty new soup kitchens and shelters being opened all over the city. He has also promised to start looking into Gotham's unemployment problem by providing jobs by helping small companies get back onto their feet, but also to compete with the new market. He has also-"

"It's a living shame such a man is so handsome."

"You and about every middle aged house wife thinks so. Stop drooling, I wanna get outta here." Logan insisted. Gambit frowned reaching over to steal his partner's hat. Sliding his trench coat on he put the old hat on despite his partner's protests. It was slightly to big for him and hung low over his face, but Gambit smirked at Logan from beneath the brim. Refusing to give up his prize as he hurried out back into the street.

"Dammit, Cajun, give that back!"

"Non, go get your own. This is mine."

"No it ain't and you know it. Damn brat, you always think you can get away with every damn thing."

"But don't I?" Remy teased as he stepped out onto the sidewalk. He sipped his coffee enjoying the warmth as he waited for the older man. The caffeine had finally begun to perk him up as he gazed down the street. Logan had told him nothing about why they had come to Gotham City. Only it was a personal matter and extremely important.

"You're still brat." Logan grumbled as he came back out. He and Gambit took off down the street together headed in no place particular. Seeing his crush on TV had bolstered the Cajun's spirits as he stopped to gaze into shop windows.

"Says the most spoiled man on the planet. Did you want to catch a movie later, Logan? Since we're in town we might as well enjoy ourselves. There's supposed to be a few good ones playing tonight." Remy asked when caught sight of a movie poster. Logan grunted shaking his head as he reached up to steal back his hat. Remy frowned displeased he had lost his prize but said nothing.

"Dunno, we'll see later Cajun. I have to meet up with a few friends downtown tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay, Remy will go with you."

"No, you're going to stay at the motel. I don't want you out at night for the rest of the time we're in town."

"Logan, I know the city is known for those crazies. Who is it, the clown man?"

"His called the Joker. And he's fucking insane."

"Yeah, your Cajun can take him on easy. And what about that Harley girl? How much you bet I can just put her under my spell?" Remy bragged grinning at his partner. Logan grabbed his arm then and yanked him to the side. Lowering his voice as he all but growled at the other man.

"Those crazies are the very reason _why_ I want you stay low. I don't care if you can take out a whole damn army on your own, just stay safe. I never wanted you to tag along to begin with. And don't give me that look, you and I have been over this a hundred times."

"It's not like you to be so paranoid."

"I'm paranoid because I don't wanna wake up one morning and find your mug on the news stating how Batman managed to catch an international thief."

"A swamp rat versus the city bat. That would be interesting."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not find that out. So promise me, you only go out when the sun comes up. You're inside before the sun goes down. Promise me, Rims." Logan said urgently.

Gambit gave him a long, measured look. He didn't like being told he had to hide. They had only caught a glimpse of Batman the other night. He was positive if it came down to it he could easily elude the crime fighter. Yet Logan seemed hell bent on him not showing up on the hero's radar. The fact that Logan had even told him he would be heading downtown showed he was trusting him. They gazed at each other for another few seconds before Gambit relented. He patted his lover's shoulder a defeated smile crossing his face.

"Alright, Remy promises to stay out of trouble. How long will you be gone?"

"Probably all night. I'll try to be back before then though. Look, don't wait up for me, alright? Take some sleeping pills, a good book, and get some sleep. You need the rest." Logan insisted. Remy sighed shaking his head. Spotting a bookstore he went towards it with Logan at his heels.

"Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble yourself."

"You know I'll always do my best, Rims."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bruce watched the news shaking his head when they made the announcement about the soup kitchens. He had wished to open more, but the mayor had insisted so many would not motivate their homeless to seek out jobs. How could a man focus on getting a job when he could barely feed himself? The mayor insisted a little hunger never hurt anyone. Despite Bruce Wayne's status the mayor had refused to listen to anymore. Excusing himself from their personal meeting stating he had a press conference to go to. The conference had only received a two minute segment on the news when it was supposed to have been ten.

"Brooding, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he came in. Despite himself a corner of his mouth quirked at the slight tease. Alfred began setting out tea for him on the table despite the fact his young master was standing drinking coffee.

"You could call it that. Actually, I wanted to know if you remembered Patch." Alfred paused his hand hovering over a teacup. Then he picked up the pot, and began pouring as if he had not been taken off guard by the question.

"I haven't thought of him in years, sir. My memory of him is not a pleasant one. Forgive me for saying so, but I was not overly fond of Mr. Patch." Alfred answered. Bruce nodded as he considered the thought. The two men from last night had made him think of the man.

"Is that because he tracked mud in the house?" Bruce asked. At this Alfred gave his young master a suspicious look. One of the few times he ever broke his professional demeanor. Bruce gave him disarming smile wondering what Patch may have done to anger the usually calm old man.

"Actually, sir, you're guilty of doing such a thing yourself. Usually on Mr. Patch's insistence, of course, you two were partners in crime whenever it came to the Wayne mansion. Pardon the expression.

"How?" Bruce asked genuinely surprised. At this Alfred's expression softened as he finished pouring the tea. Picking up the tray as he arranged the towel on his arm making sure it would not slip off when he began to walk.

"I remember one afternoon you stated you were bored. I suggested you read a book. Mr. Patch happened to overhear me and said he thought it would be better if you two went outside. Despite the fact it had just rained." Bruce quirked a brow the memory coming back to him.

"When we got outside Patch walked off. I asked him what he was doing and he just picked up mud and threw it at me. Then double dog dared me to get him back."

"Yes, sir, being the young lad of honor you were, you rose to the challenge. I have never in my life, or ever since then, seen you head to toe covered in filth such as you were."

"Didn't Patch try to hide it by spraying me down with the hose?"

"Yes, but I saw what was going on through the window. I was very displeased with him."

"I remember now. I don't think I ever saw your face turn so many shades of red." Bruce chuckled taking a sip of his coffee. Patch had been such a strange man. Not bad in a sense of the word, he was clearly aware of his morales. Yet he had seemed completely undisturbed by the fact he lived under the same roof as the heir to the Wayne fortune.

"Why didn't you like him, Alfred? Growing up I remember you never seemed to want to be around him." Bruce asked curious. Alfred glanced at him curious about the questioning. Only his eyes gave away what he thought.

"Well Master Bruce, during the time he stayed here I'll admit I had a certain fondness for him to an extent. He certainly cared about you. It his habits I always found so strange. Leaving in the middle of the night on some mysterious errand, drinking enough alcohol to knock ten men out, and yet he always seemed sober."

"For the most part, Master Bruce, I would have greatly enjoyed Mr. Patch's company. Only if he had not left so abruptly." Alfred said with a note of disdain in his voice.

Bruce's expression became serious as he nodded his head. That was the only thing which truly soured his memories of the man. How Patch had one minute been regaling him with tales of war in the trenches. The next minute he had been gone. As if he had disappeared into the sky. Or had never existed at all. His only hint being when he told Bruce he might have to leave one day for his own safety. Looking back at it now Bruce wondered what the man had meant.

"Alfred, can you get my father's will for me?" Bruce asked suddenly. Alfred blinked taken aback by the sudden request but nodded his head. He left the room at a quick pace. Returning a few minutes later with the file in hand which he carried carefully. As if the contents were fragile glass which would crack at the sound of a voice.

"Here you are, sir. Do you require more light to read these by?"

"You can turn on the side lamp for me if you don't mind. More coffee too, if you please." Bruce said. Alfred bowed turning the lamp on as he walked back out.

Frowning, Bruce sat down in his armchair. He turned the TV on mute and opened the file to his father's will. It was thick, with precise details in his father's will in the event him and his wife Martha happened to suffer an early death. Even though it had been decades ago he felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the familiar hand writing.

There were details about certain donations to various charities. The majority of the fortune remaining within the company, of course. As well as it stating clearly Bruce were to inherit all their worldly possessions. It was not until he reached the last page he noticed something strange. When he had been a child he had never thought to read the will himself. To young to understand what it meant.

_Finally, in the event my son, Bruce Wayne, is to young to manage his own affairs I entrust him into the care of my distant relative "Patch". He has asked his real name not be enclosed within this will. In the event of my early death Patch is to take over all financial responsibility of Wayne Corporation as well as the well-being of my one and only son, Bruce. _

_Patch will present a note to Alfred Pennyworth. It will be in my handwriting as well as contain my signature. When Patch feels Bruce is ready to take over the responsibilities of Wayne Corporation he will hand over all financial responsibilities to my son._

_Signed,_

_Thomas & Martha Wayne_

Bruce stared at the document his mind reeling at this information. His parents had trusted Patch with this much? At any time the man could have stated he found Bruce completely incompetent and taken over the Wayne fortune himself. Yet he had not. Why?

When Alfred came back with his coffee Bruce asked him to bring him his laptop computer. When he had taken over Bruce had gone through a lot of trouble to record all the financial transactions his company had. Looking through the history he tracked the records back to when Patch had been living at Wayne manor. Other than the company, very little had been taken out of his personal account. In fact, it seemed as if Patch had not touched a single penny of his money unless it was to pay for bills or to buy Bruce new clothes. Patch had drunk beer as if it were water yet there was no record the money being used to buy alcohol. The only transaction Bruce could find was a withdrawal of five hundred dollars on the day Patch had left Wayne manor.

_Why only take five hundred? Why not a thousand? Or a hundred thousand? I know Patch wasn't stupid. He must have known how rich my parents were. _Bruce thought as he gazed at the accounts. Strangely enough two months later five hundred dollars had been deposited _back_ into the account from up in Canada.

_He even went through the trouble of putting the money back. Mom, Dad, how did you know this man? Why did you trust him so much?_

It made absolutely no sense. Bruce held no grudge against Patch. The stranger had been the most unselfish person he knew. Compassionate to a fault, and yet he had never once raised his voice to Bruce. When the child billionaire had trouble keeping up with his studies Patch had begun sitting with him through his tutoring sessions with Alfred. They would sit across the dinner table from each other doing homework and drinking soda. Each one stopping now and again to ask the other for help. Did Bruce remember the formula for problem five? Did number ten make any sense about the apples? So back and forth until Bruce caught up. Even then Patch had kept up with Bruce's studies.

_Who are you? You could have stayed. I would have offered you a position in my company. You didn't have to run._ Bruce thought bitterly as he skimmed through the will again his brow furrowed in concentration.

_Even if you did happen to come back years later I would still have thanked you. I can understand if you didn't want to put my life in danger. You don't have to hide any longer, Patch._

Bruce closed his eyes and sat back massaging the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should stop thinking so much about that man. The anniversary of his parent's death was tomorrow. Maybe that was why he could not get the man Patch off of his mind. Not to mention that man who just happened to have the exact same hat as Patch did. Their voices had even sounded the same…

His eyes snapped open he stared again at the will. Five minutes later he was down in the Batcave, accessing the street cameras. He watched the screen intently fast forwarding the video as he waited to see if the two men would appear. In Gotham City at every stoplight there were cameras to catch people disobeying the rules of the road.

To his astonishment both men did indeed appear on the camera. Batman slowed it down, watching it play out as the younger man stopped. His head turning as he no doubt heard the explosion go off behind him. He froze the frame when the older man raised his head. There was a grim expression on his face frozen in a half snarl at his partner wanting to help. Bruce stared at the screen aghast.

_Patch. _

He would recognize that face anywhere. Even more surreal was the fact it seemed as if Patch had not aged. Bruce didn't bother to wait. He refocused the picture and printed it out. He put on his uniform sliding the picture into his utility belt as he headed straight towards his Batmobile. Alfred came hurrying down the stairs staring at his young master in shock.

"Master Bruce, it's a bit early is it not?"

"It's dark out, isn't it?"

"Well, yes sir but-"

"Then it's not to early." As he got into the Batmobile he saw Alfred happen to glance at the screen. He had zoomed in on the face and understanding dawned on Alfred's face. As he gunned the engine and roared out of the cave his mind was only focused on one thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan studied the flowers before him wondering which ones would be best suited for the occasion. The young woman behind the counter glared at him impatiently. They were about to close and she had been dropping not so subtle hints for the last twenty minutes she wanted to close early to meet her boyfriend. Deciding the white roses were going to have to do he picked those out. Going over to the counter he slapped a fifty down as he headed out the door.

"Sir, your change."

"Keep it, maybe next time you won't be breathing down my neck while I shop." Logan called over his shoulder. The woman said something else but he didn't pay attention. Taking his bouquet of roses it was hard to hold them in one hand without crushing them as he got on his bike. Eventually he managed to figure it out as he roared down the street. Only letting up on the throttle when he made a turn.

He had been weighing the risk of visiting the place where Martha and Thomas Wayne had died. Whenever he thought of them, and the man who had killed them it made him grip the handlebars tighter. On the backs of his knuckles he felt the prick of his claws wishing to rip out. Their only link to this world being their son who had to stand there and watch them die. Gritting his teeth Logan revved his engine more urging is bike to go faster. If only he had been there with them that night. It would have never have happened.

As he headed downtown Logan prayed Gambit didn't do anything stupid. He had gone out and bought takeout for the Cajun. Leaving him enough food, snacks, and beer to hopefully keep the younger man out of trouble for the time being. Gambit had frowned when his partner had left him at home stating he would be back by dawn. Muttering about how Logan didn't trust the thief's ability in eluding authorities.

_Police aren't the people I have to worry about. It's that damn Batman._ Logan thought wryly.

He had begun hearing rumors of Batman several years ago. At first he had just assumed he was just a never supped up agent from SHIELD. Yet when he had a contact of his hack into the SHIELD database they had found nothing on Batman. The crime fighter had a knack for eluding the proper authorities himself. Eventually causing the police force in Gotham to just give up attempting to capture him and arresting the people he left out for them.

_I really hope he doesn't catch scent of my Cajun. If he does it's all shot to hell._ Logan growled to himself. Despite everything Gambit had a flare for showing off and enjoyed it. Being stashed away in a motel room and told to stay there didn't fall in with that desire.

By now he had reached downtown. Trash littered the streets and alleys. Trashcans full to bursting with their contents strewn about around them. Newspapers were abandoned on the sidewalks. Logan spotted more than a couple of homeless cowering beneath a pile of the newspapers. A lucky few managed to have snagged a box for shelter from the cold. Curled up tight in their stinking rags to contain what little warmth they had.

"Poor blokes." Logan muttered to himself. Above him the sky thundered warning of the oncoming rain.

Steering to the right Logan looked for a place to hide his bike. He remembered, dimly, how to get to the theatre. Back in the day downtown had been booming. Where people actually looked forward to going to a movie theatre. If you wanted to make it big in Gotham, you _had_ to go downtown. It was as if the death of Martha and Thomas had foreshadowed the grim future the city would be facing.

Eventually he found an alley which appeared to be deserted. At the end there was a shed. Turning his headlight off and pulling up to a stop he got off his bike. Wheeling it into the alley as he glanced back at the street. There was no one around to see him.

There was no lock on the shed. Logan opened the doors and stashed his bike in there. Covering it with a moldy tarp he found over some broken machinery. It only took him a few minutes to make sure his bike was completely hidden. Quietly sliding the doors shut he slipped back out. Ducking against the wall when he a car roared past. He only caught a glimpse of a sleek, black car before it disappeared around the corner.

Shaking his head he pulled his hat lower, put the roses beneath his coat, and walked the last couple of blocks to the Monarch Theatre.

The theatre was a shadow of its former glory. Most of the windows were either boarded up or had been broken by some adolescent throwing rocks at it. It felt strange to be standing in front of the theatre once again. Logan remembered how when he had first met Thomas Wayne. This had been where he taken Martha on one of their first dates. Not knowing the beautiful woman on his arm with the glittering blue eyes would one day be his wife to be.

_Bloke didn't know he would die here either. Shot in the head by some low life with a gun. Never thought he would go out like that._

Logan gazed at the Monarch Theatre a while longer before he went into the alley. He stopped right by the spot where they had been shot. Strangely enough, there was very little trash in the alley. A stray cat peered at him from beneath a dumpster. Meowing, it came out from hiding. Despite himself Logan knelt holding his hand out to the animal. It was just a small brown cat with a short tail. It came closer suspicious of this stranger.

When he did nothing the cat bumped its head right up against his hand. Stroking the animal Logan scratched it behind the ears. The cat began purring coming closer to him as he did so. Chuckling, he continued to stroke it until the animal became bored. Walking away from him and sitting down beginning to clean its face.

"I ain't good enough for you anymore, huh?" Logan said to the cat.

Getting up he walked to the spot. Taking out the roses which had managed not to get crushed beneath his coat. He set them down on the spot and bowed his head for a moment. He didn't know what to say to them. Should he pray? Just walk away perhaps?

"I saw the kiddo on the news today." Logan said quietly. The wind picked up as thunder crackled overhead. The wind made his hat raise up and his hair get in his face. He would have to cut it again soon. It was getting to long.

"He seemed happy. Pretty healthy too, not fat like all those other billionaires. Kid must work out in his spare time." Logan continued trailing off as he wondered about Bruce. He felt strange thinking about the kid the man had used to be. He had meant to show himself to Bruce, but….what good would it do him? He clearly had got on with his life. Logan showing up unexpectedly out of the blue would just sour his mood. Perhaps the kid might even think he meant to take some of his cash.

_Like he would even bother to remember me after all these years._

"Sorry I wasn't there." Logan said finally. After that he turned his back to the spot and walked off. His hat pulled low over his face. Taking out a cigar he bit off the end. Spitting it into the gutter as he lit up. He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the pleasure of the smoke. To his right he heard a rustle.

"Sir, could you give me directions?" Said a voice. Logan grunted not even bothering to look at who was talking to him.

"Bub, I ain't from around here. So you're gonna have to ask someone else."

"Oh, that's quite alright. I'm from out of town too."

Next Logan felt a sting in the back of his neck. Then darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _To my new readers, welcome! To my old readers, so happy you have come for another crazy story of mine! Just to be clear, not, the events in this story do not take place after Carcajou. While the background I made for my Wolverine/Gambit pairing is similar in this one, they actually have absolutely NOTHING to do with each other. This is not a continuation for the Mon Glutton series at all. So no, there will be not Loki, maniac Sabretooth, etc. Enjoy. ;p_

**Chapter 7**

Batman slipped out of his car his black cape hiding him from prying eyes. Slipping out from beneath a bridge he took straight to the rooftops as soon as he was able too. From up high he could gaze down directly into the streets. Gotham was quiet tonight, yet there was a stirring in the air. Gotham held her breath as thunder continued to rumble overhead. Yet it did not release the rain, as if it were keeping the city hostage. Making her beg for the water which was yet to come.

It didn't take him long before he came to the spot. His heart seemed to stop for a moment when he peered over the edge of the roof and saw the white roses. So he had been right. Patch had come to Gotham to pay his respects. Slipping down to the spot where his parent's had died he closed his eyes for a moment. Then slipping out a white lilac flower he set it on the ground beside the roses.

"I'll be back." Batman said to the empty alley. His heart rate had picked up again as he picked up the bouquet of flowers. He checked for fingerprints on the plastic and found two sets. Scanning them in he added them to the profile he had made for Patch. Afterwards setting the roses back down gently where they had been before.

Within seconds he was back on the rooftops checking the streets from above. Of course they were empty save for those going out to bars. The flowers appeared to be fresh. Patch must have just left. The question was, where had he gone?

Batman scanned the area circling the Monarch Theatre in ever widening circles. He saw a cigar with smoke curling up from its tip abandoned on the sidewalk. A hobo saw the prize and quickly retrieved it, eagerly taking a drag on it. Batman shook his head at that continuing his search. A few minutes later it began to rain.

Frowning, Batman continued his search for his former guardian. No doubt Patch had sought out shelter from the rain. As if weather had ever really bothered the strange man. With his mutton chops and thick hands the man had always seemed bigger than life when Bruce had been around him. Able to break a man in half if he chose too. Yet he never so much as raised his voice to his young ward. At times he would growl if he became annoyed, but he never laid a hand on Bruce. Anyone who dared to so much as touch his young ward usually ended up like his former tutor. Being chased out of the house.

Batman's eyes narrowed when a gust of wind picked up. The door to a shed suddenly came open slamming against the brick wall of a back alley. Inside the wind also blew up a tarp beneath showing an old Harley motorcycle. The exact same kind Patch rode on the security camera. His heart pounding he took the full sets of fingerprints from the handlebars. Then folded the tarp back over the bike and closed the shed door again. Securing it shut by wrapping a thick chain around the doors to prevent them from flying open again. He had no lock, but the chain was so rusted he doubted anyone would assume there was a bike inside.

Where would a man like Patch go? Glancing again at the shed Batman went back to the roofs. The rain made a light pattering sound as it hit his cape which he spread out around him. Eventually Patch would have to return for his motorbike. He could be headed back right now. The engine to the bike was still warm when Batman had touched it.

Pulling back further into the shadows Batman crouched. He had a good view of the street from his perch, as well as the sidewalk on either side. A few streetlights had sputtered on, but most did not. He would have to see to that. It was important to get downtown well lit again to help keep crime rates down.

"Robin." Batman said pressing a button beneath one of his batears. He heard an electronic crackle, probably due to the storm before he heard his partner answer.

"Here." Robin responded curtly. Batman gazed down the street hoping to see a figure with a cowboy hat pulled low over his head. No one appeared though expect a hobo crossing the street to seek better shelter from the rain.

"I'm doing surveillance. Go on patrol, the usual route. Let me know if you run into any trouble."

"Sure thing, Batman. Hey, Alfred said you were looking for a guy-"

Batman cut off the reply by letting go of the button. Robin would get the message. So began the next two hours with the rain cascading around him. Wind howled attempting to snatch his cape and lift it up, but he would not allow it. He kept his silent vigil patiently waiting for the man to return. Three hours passed, and then four.

Still he waited.

A couple of drunks came out of a bar. They were laughing and guffawing as they stumbled down the sidewalk. Their voices to loud as they talked and joked with each other. Nearly tripping over their own feet in their haste to get to another drinking hole.

Batman heard a roar of a motorbike and turned his head to gaze down at the street. He spotted a familiar figure ride up sunglasses hiding his eyes. His trench coat was soaked through, and so was his shirt. Batman recognized Patch's companion whose name he did not know. Another young ward maybe, someone who had decided to follow Patch. Parking his bike the young man got off setting the bike on a kick stand. In his hand Batman saw a glowing screen which the young man seemed to be following.

He watched with interest as the stranger entered the alley. Even at night he still wore his sunglasses. When the young man came to the shed he stopped. His mouth turned downward, his brow furrowing as he went over. Undoing the chains and opening the shed door. He too found the Harley beneath the tarp and began to curse.

"You bastard, you said a few hours. If you went drinking I'm trashing your bike. You can just walk home for all I care." Remy growled when he saw the Harley. Closing the shed doors he wrapped the chain back around them. Unbeknownst to Logan he had installed a small chip on his bike so he could follow him. He had done as the man had asked and waited. But after calling his partner for the last hour without so much as a text he had grown worried.

Glancing back down at his phone Gambit got out of the GPS mode. Switching to contacts he pressed the one for Logan and put the phone to his ear. The phone began ringing, but no one picked up. Instead it went through to voicemail after ten rings.

_"Hey, this is Logan. I don't really give a shit if you called or not. Unless your Rims I probably won't get back to ya anytime soon. Don't bother to leave a message."_

"Listen you son of a bitch, I'm kicking your ass when I find you. And you know those cigars you have in your bag? The Cubans ones? Kiss those goodbye. I'm holding them hostage until you call me back." Gambit growled into the phone as he hung up. Still he felt a twinge of real worry now. Where the hell had Logan got to? Usually he answered or called right back whenever his partner called.

With a sigh of frustration he pressed the button again. It was then he heard it. A song playing over and over. Frowning, Gambit turned in the direction of the noise. He heard the lyrics playing and walked back to the sidewalk. The Love and Theft song, _Runaway_ continued to play faintly. Only one person Remy knew had that song as his ringtone. Actually, it was a personalized one. Remy was the only contact in Logan's phone who had his own personal ringtone. The rest were just old fashioned electronic beeps.

Following the sound of the song it led him down around the corner. In another alley, filthier than the one he had come across he kept hearing the song. Then Gambit saw it. A leather jacket had been dumped as well as a pile of clothes. Eyes widening behind his sunglasses he hurried over and picked up the phone.

The screen was cracked, but still lit up. Gambit saw his own picture on the glowing screen. As usual he had his sunglasses on in the picture, the backdrop on a bridge as he smoked a cigarette. Turning the phone off he picked up the clothes. Something slid out of the pocket of the leather jacket and fell to the ground. He snatched it up and saw it was Logan's wallet.

"Mon glutton?" Remy whispered as he opened the wallet. The cash was still there, all four hundred dollars of it. As were Logan's faded jeans and his T-shirt. The only thing missing was the old cowboy hat he wore to hide his face in public. Dumbfounded ,Gambit gazed down at the pile of clothes in the arms then around the street. If Logan had decided to don his uniform here, he would never leave his clothes out in the open like this. He knew better! So where was he?

Hastily Gambit folded the clothes and hurried back to his own bike. Lifting the seat he set them down in the compartment and then locked it. Just then he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He spun around at first not knowing what had alerted him. Then he saw a dark figure shift and move closer towards him. The slight rustle of a cape as the figure walked. Gambit's mouth went dry when he saw two white slits gazing at him.

"Fuck." Remy whispered softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Batman made no comment when the other man cursed. The two stood stalk still gazing at each other. Across from him the stranger took an involuntarily step back. He seemed to be divided on whether he wanted to fight or flee. Batman took a step closer to him moving slowly so as not to alarm him. The last thing he needed was for a fight to break out between them.

"You're looking for the man who owns the Harley." Batman said carefully. He kept his tone neutral. In front of him the stranger seemed alarmed then frowned. The stranger's entire body tensed up as he reached up to draw something from beneath his trench coat. Batman frowned his hand falling to his utility belt. Raising his spare hand he held it up to show his palm was empty wanting to calm the stranger.

"Alright you bastard, where is he?" Gambit said icily. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he saw the corner of Batman's mouth twitch.

"I have no idea. I was hoping you could answer that question." Batman answered. He was used to being cursed at. Insults were thrown at him every day. The man continued to glare at him refusing to relax his guard.

After a moment Gambit let his hand drop. He would not draw his Bo staff just yet. Batman lowered his hand hiding it beneath his cape. Standing there the crime fighter really did appear to look like a bat.

"Did you see him pass by here?"

"No. I take it those were his clothes you found. Show me where." Batman said. Remy gave the man a weary look. This could be a trap. The man could have easily have taken Logan and then meant to capture him as well.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply there was the sound of a siren in the distance. Across from him Batman's head snapped up as if he were listening to something. Then he sneered giving Remy a sharp look.

"Stay here." Batman ordered him. Then taking out something Remy heard a hiss and suddenly Batman flew back onto the rooftops. Alarmed, Remy went back to his bike. Revving the engine he kicked off from the curb and followed Batman's retreating form. He saw only the flicker of his cape and a dark form crossing from rooftop to rooftop from above. At one point he seemed to have lost him until they came to the bridge.

Batman disappeared beneath it and for a moment Remy wondered if the man had fled. Then all of a sudden he felt a rumble beneath his feet as suddenly a sleek black car roared from beneath the bridge. Gambit gaped as the car appeared its titanium razor edges gleaming in the street lights. It roared away in the opposite direction.

Gripping the throttle in his fists he shoved off. Leanig low over the bike he focused on the car going after it. He watched as the speed began to pick up beginning to edge up towards a hundred miles an hour. Gambit gunned the throttle as hard as he could nearly crashing as in front of him the Batmobile made a sharp turn barely slowing down. His heart pounding he considered his next move. Then smirked.

Batman frowned when he noticed Patch's companion following close behind him. He could understand the man's concern for his friend, but he could not allow him to get hurt. Just as he was reaching to press a button to release several dozen sharp jacks, which would effectively take the wind out of the stranger's tires, the man suddenly fell back. For a moment his glasses caught the street light as the man glared at him. Then reaching up he tore them off. His hair hiding his face as he swerved into a back alley.

"Robin, watch out for a man with brown hair and a trench coat. He may be heading your way on a motorbike." Batman said curtly.

"A new guy? I swear, they never give up."

"He's a person of interest. Try to keep him away from the situation if you can." Batman snapped back. He heard a heavy sigh over the microphone before there was a static hiss as his sidekick hung up.

A moment later a figure appeared in front of the Batmobile seconds later. He glared defiantly at the car as if he meant to take it down with force of will. Batman slammed on the breaks swerving to the right to avoid the figure. His car spun out of control sending his world into a crazy kaleidoscope of screeching metal and bright colors. Then with a jolt the right side of his car buckled as it came to an abrupt halt against a brick wall.

Dazed for a second Batman could not place what had just happened. Then anger as he reached up and shoved back the cracked bullet proof glass. He staggered out from the wreck uneasy on his feet. He saw the reason for the Batmobile being wrecked coming towards him. Eyes narrowed he reached for a smoke bomb. His patience was growing thin with Patch's companion. Friend or not if the man had gone so crazy with worry to be fixated on risking his life…

"You have five seconds to tell me what you did with him. Or I blow you sky high." A Cajun accented voice hissed. Right before his eyes the figure withdrew a card which had taken on an eerie purple glow. The faint light from the card lit up the man's eyes as he came closer. He stopped only when he was two yards away from Batman.

Bruce had never seen anything like it.

Red on black eyes filled with hatred glared at him like pits from hell. The handsome features of the man disarming. He must have been his own age or only a few years younger. He had a slim build, but by his easy grace Bruce could see the muscle the trench coat was probably meant to conceal. Even if he had just seen his quarry in a crash wreck he stepped carefully. Wearily.

"You might want to reconsider putting that down." Batman said evenly. The man paused narrowing his eyes at the crime fighter. He would give the man one last chance.

"Answer de question, cher. Gambit doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"This is pointless. You know it is. If I truly meant you harm you would not be standing here right now." Batman continued. The stranger, Gambit as the man called himself, paused. Bruce did not have time for this.

"Go back to where you found the clothes. I'll be back there as soon as I can. This is the last time I allow you this far." Batman warned him. Gambit's eyes flashed as he glared at the man. Then, without a word, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Getting back on his bike Gambit gave Batman one more piercing glare before he revved his engine and took off back the way he had come. He didn't bother to look behind him to see if the crime fighter had gone or followed after him. He was beyond caring. His only focus was to find Logan. The man could not have got far.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I've been doing a lot of reading into Batman. I've started reading a few comics, one that is especially good is Arkaham Asylum, though that comic is more about the man who created the Asylum rather than Batman himself. The artwork is gritty and gives you a kind of sense of unreality. And come on guys, since when have I EVER been cliche, huh? Give me some credit here. ;p__  
_

_Again, reviews are always appreciated. Though I wish you guys would sign in when you leave the review. I've received wonderful reviews in the past from Poodle and One Who Knows and quite a few other reviewers but I'm unable to reply. Of course, you are also completely free to leave an anonymous one as well which is why I always leave that option open. I just feel guilty though when someone leaves me a particularly savory review and I can't reply back to them. _

_Well, enjoy this new chappie. _

**Chapter 9**

Batman silently berated himself when he returned to the scene of the crime two hours later. A bank robbery had been in progress by the Jack gang. He had dealt with them accordingly, but had been led on a long chase across half of Gotham before he had managed to successfully capture them and hand them over to the authorities.

Gambit was nowhere to be found. In his shock at finding Patch Bruce had instinctively gone after the man. He had not been thinking. What did he hope to accomplish? Stalk Patch and give the man a heart attack? He only shook his head gripping the handles of his Batbike tighter as he steered into the alley. The Batmobile had already been transferred to a secret underground garage for repairs. It would be two days before the Batmobile would be in any sort of condition to be of use to him again.

He inspected the alley, but what little evidence that had been there had been washed away. A steady drizzle continued driving everyone indoors. Never again would act as he did. For a moment seeing one of the few people who had been a close to his parents, had known them and in return had been trusted completely. Returning that trust in the form of caring for Bruce as if he were his own child. That old, desperate longing to have his parents back had overcome his normal disciplines. In going to find Patch as Batman Bruce had, in some way, wished to return the protective security Patch had given him as a child.

Batman inspected the garbage again, but he could make out nothing. He did find Patch's old cowboy hat across the street trapped in between two metal trashcans. The wind had blown it from the pile of trash where Gambit had found the clothes. Picking it up he held it in a tight fist. If Patch had been there he couldn't say if he would be glad to see the man or turn him away.

He brought it back with him to the Batcave where he spent the next couple of hours analyzing it. He did manage to find a few stray hairs that contained DNA. He added it to Patch's personal file taking notes as he went. Questions he needed to answer. Who would be interested in kidnapping his former guardian? Why had Patch come back to Gotham? Did Gambit have a part to play in all this? What was his connection to the rugged man?

It was not until Alfred set a cup of tea by his elbow Bruce thought to ask his butler questions. As a child he remembered his butler and Patch had constantly been at odds with each other. Alfred showed the due respect to Patch since he was, after all, technically the head of the house. Patch had never done anything directly to Alfred to make the prim butler dislike him. His antics however had brought constant headaches to his manservant. Usually with Bruce tagging along as his sidekick making it all the worse.

"Alfred, is there anything you know about Patch? Does he have any friends? People he talked to on a regular basis when he lived with us?" Bruce asked him. Alfred glanced at his young master in surprise. Then he let out a soft sigh regaining his composure as he added sugar to the tea. Stirring carefully as he considered the question.

Setting the spoon back on the tray delicately he straightened up. Bruce waited watching Alfred as his butler fussed with the towel. After two minutes the corners of his mouth began to turn downward.

"Alfred."

"Sir, with all due respect that man is not a subject I enjoy discussing."

"I understand that. But Alfred…" Bruce got up from his chair. He reached up and pulled back his cowl. He was tired and wary from a long night. Reaching out he put a hand on his butler's shoulder softening his tone.

"He knew my parents. Patch raised me, if only for a short amount of time. They trusted him with _everything_. Including me. Now that I've found he's gone missing, I need to find him. If you know anything you need to tell me." Bruce insisted. He could see Alfred truly did not wish to discuss the matter. His butler hesitated blinking as he tried to come to terms with the request.

"Well, sir, if you truly wish to know…"

"I do."

"There was one person he seemed to talk to on a regular basis. I have no idea where he is though today." Alfred said as he let out a defeated sigh. Bruce waited patiently, keeping his gaze locked on the older man. Walking over to the table Alfred set down the tray to adjust his gloves.

"I remember him distinctly. He was a bit older than Mr. Patch I believe. He went by the name of Victor and Patch would always leave with him. I assumed the two drank together since they always smelled of liquor. Patch never let him stay in the house to long."

"When was this? I don't remember a Victor."

"Patch asked I didn't tell you anything. At the time I didn't want to mix myself in his affairs. After all, I had you to care for Master Bruce." Alfred explained glancing at his young master. Bruce nodded his head silently encouraging his butler to continue talking.

"I take it you didn't like Victor."

"Oh, I was annoyed with Patch. Victor though, Master Bruce, I could just tell he was a cruel man. He tended to bully Patch into all sorts of things. I remember one time that man tried to force himself into the house. It was late at night and you were asleep in your room." Alfred's voice trembled slightly as he spoke. Bruce listened attentively interested in this new development.

"What did he do?"

"Well, sir, as you can see I'm quite fine. I have no idea how he made it past security. Only I heard someone moving around in the kitchen and I assumed it was Patch. When I walked it was Victor helping himself to one of your father's rare vintages."

"I told him he had best leave forthwith. Victor only smiled at me and said 'Sure, when I'm done drinkin' I'll leave.' I then tried to interest him in something else to drink but he refused. Just as I left to call the authorities he suddenly got up and grabbed me."

Bruce's mouth went into a hard line as he listened to the account. By now Alfred and dropped his pretense of cleaning. Motioning with his hands as he spoke. Even years later he could tell his butler had been deeply disturbed by the incident. It took a lot for Alfred to be shaken.

"Were you hurt?" Bruce asked quietly.

"Thank goodness, no, but I could tell this man meant to harm me. His fingernails were extremely strange. He had sharpened them into claws and I could feel them. It was then Mr. Patch stormed in. He had been sleeping I assumed because he had only pants on."

"Patch stormed over to Victor and without so much as a warning punched him in the gut. I fell back and Patch put himself in between us. He started growling like a dog telling his friend to leave immediately. Telling Victor if he, pardon my language Master Bruce, did not make his exit right then he would 'kick his sorry ass out the door'. At which point Victor just laughed at him." Alfred shook his head at the memory.

"Patch punched him and then said something into Victor's ear. I don't know what he said to that man but then Victor's entire face turned pale. Patch then told him if he ever came back or laid a hand on me again he would kill him."

"Why did you never tell me this?" Bruce demanded. Alfred gave him an apologetic look as he picked his tray back up.

"Master Bruce, my apologies, but all these years later I simply put it out of my mind. When Victor left I was far to shaken to think clearly. Patch told me he would take care of Victor. The very next morning he was gone."

"Thank you, Alfred. Do you remember what Victor looked like? Did he have a last name?"

"He had to be at least seven feet tall. Taller than you are, Master Bruce. Long blond hair, amber colored eyes, and he seemed to be in his late forties. His last name may have been Creed. Patch used to call him by that name." Alfred answered.

Bruce didn't press his butler for any more information. Alfred said something about having to clean the study and quickly left. Sitting back in his chair Bruce sighed reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose. It had to be at least four o'clock in the morning. Glancing again at the hat sitting on his table he brought up the face of Patch in his mind. What secrets did that man have?

At least now he had a lead. Writing the name down he did a final search. He raised his eyebrows when he immediately got a hit. On the screen it said Victor Creed was a legitimate businessman who ran his own company. A few more clicks brought Bruce to a website. Dressed smartly in a suit an older man matching Alfred's description showed up on the page. He looked to be in his late forties with broad shoulders and thick corded muscle. In his picture Creed seemed to almost be sneering at the camera as if despising having to take a picture.

"CEO of the world renowned _Novel-Tea_ host café's which not only cater to men and women alike, but are also known for their quality in sex toys in their goal to allow their guests to be able to live out their fantasies." Bruce read with a quirked brow. Even the motto of the company was "_We Server Your Fantasy" _with bright, cursive red writing across the top of one of the shops.

What in the world did Patch have to do with Victor Creed?


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Just because you have an account doesn't mean you HAVE to write stories sillies. That's originally how I came about this account. I made it so I could leave reviews. But to each their own. I still appreciate your reviews all the same. It's adds a little more happiness to my day. _

_Also, no, you're not receiving spam. I wrote a really amazing chapter last night and I wanted to post it today. But to do so I had to post all these other chapters first. Enjoy. _

**Chapter 10**

Remy scoured Gotham City all night looking for Logan. Every bar he found he walked into searching for the familiar face. Expecting any moment to bump into his partner and for Logan to tell him to sit down and share a drink with him. No such thing happened. He even risked asking patrons if they had seen the man but no one had. With a heavy heart he headed back to the hotel with the clothes and cellphone. Where he passed out exhausted on the bed and didn't wake up until three in the afternoon.

He wasn't quite sure where else to look. After getting himself out of bed he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a clean set of clothes. Remy forced himself to think logically. What did he know? So far, he had encountered Batman. Since the crime fighter had appeared at the spot where Logan had most likely gone missing he must have information. Frowning at his reflection he wondered if Batman had seen anything. If the man had he refused to speak on it. He had appeared to have been waiting for Logan.

Which begged the question, what did his partner have to do with the guardian of Gotham? Logan had warned him to stay away from Batman for his own good. Maybe the Canadian had got into some bad business with Batman in the past and didn't wish to mix himself in with him. Regardless, Gambit knew he had to find him again.

When he had forced Batman to crash he had not meant to simply walk away. Nor show his face by removing his sunglasses. He has just been so furious. Desperate to find his partner he had truly meant to fight Batman. Extract information from him by any means possible. Yet when the man had stepped out of the car crash completely unscathed he had paused.

_This is the last time I allow you so far._

Batman was dangerous. Logan had told him as such as they were driving down to Gotham City. How did he think a single man had managed to elude the authorities for so long they had no choice but to grudgingly accept his terms? Fighting crime from the shadows and doing battle with its villians on a daily basis. Okay, so maybe Batman didn't have anything to do with Logan's disappearance. But he had a whole city to protect. He would not drop everything to simply seek out one man.

Picking up his wallet he stuck it into his pocket. Grabbing his trench coat on his way out the door. When he stepped outside the day was overcast from last night's rain. The streets soggy and stinking of wet dog as he looked back and forth before crossing the street. Uptown always seemed to be busy no matter the weather.

Remy picked up coffee from the café realizing to late he had ordered two instead of one. In despair he simply smiled at the young woman behind the counter. Paying for the two drinks regardless as he put sugar and creamer in his. Logan always drank his coffee straight or spiked depending on his mood. Usually spiked if they were at home.

He could not bring himself to hold still. Stepping back out onto the sidewalk he began to walk in a random direction. As if he meant to go run errands. Only a few blocks from the hotel were shops. Most were clothing stores with price tags which made even Gambit raise his eyebrows. Why someone would pay five hundred dollars for a coat he had no idea. And that was just what was on sale. A bargain apparently.

Drinking his coffee he considered his next course of action. He should head back to the scene of the crime, as it were. Maybe there were clues there he had not seen. Glancing up and down the street he crossed the street to a car dealership. Well, if he was going to stay in Gotham he needed a ride, didn't he?

Twenty minutes later after flashing a wad of hundreds Gambit was the proud owner of a gas guzzling 2003 Toyota truck. Turning into the street he signaled, waiting patiently until he could go. Unlike last night it took him almost half an hour to get back downtown.

Gambit frowned when he entered the neighborhood. He had never noticed before how rundown the buildings were downtown. On a street corner he saw a prostitute strutting up and down the sidewalk in the shadow of a building. When she spotted him gazing at her she smirked and winked at him. The scantily dressed woman blew him a kiss as he drove by. He pulled up to the curb only a few feet away from her. The woman smiled charmingly as she approached the car, swaying her wide hips in her black mini skirt enticingly.

"Hey there pretty boy, what can I do you for?" She asked him sweetly. Remy put on his best smile as he took out a hundred and held it up for where she could see.

"A beautiful lady like yourself, Cherie? I just wanted to ask you a question." He replied. Immediately he saw suspicion cross the woman's features as she gazed at him. Her shirt was three sizes two small forcing her cleavage out of the top almost into the Cajun's face. He could hardly complain it was a bad view.

"You're not one of those undercover cops, are you hon?"

"Cops ain't as cute as me, Cherie. I'm just looking for someone. The bastard cheated on me and he thinks he can get away by hiding downtown. Know what I mean?" Gambit said letting anger drip into his tone. At first the woman seemed surprised then laughed as she reached up and stroked his arm.

"Poor thing, Rachel will take care of you. What's the bastard look like?" Remy dug out his phone and quickly looked through his pictures. He a decent one with Logan smoking a cigar, in nothing but his blue jeans as he watched TV.

"This is him. The man is just a little taller than you. Goes by the name of Logan. Have you seen him?" Remy asked with baited breath. The woman studied the picture intently furrowing her brow in concentration. After a minute she shook her head giving the Cajun a sympathetic look.

"Sorry hon, haven't seen him. Would have noticed his type down here." Remy gave a heavy sigh as he handed the woman the hundred dollars. She accepted stashing it quickly into her bra as she looked back and forth checking no one had seen the exchange.

"Thanks anyway, Rachel." Remy said with a wave of his hand. He pulled away from the curb and continued driving. He stopped twice more asking if anyone had seen Logan. Each time tipping the person a hundred dollars. No one had seen him.

Eventually he recognized the spot where Logan's bike had been stored. Parking, he stepped out and locked the car door. Instead of heading directly towards the shed however he walked down the sidewalk. Taking out a cigarette as he cast an eye over the area. In one alley he noticed white flowers had been put down.

Where could Logan have got too? Maybe the man truly had ditched his clothes and donned his Wolverine outfit. Gambit could remember one or two times the man had left his clothes out in the open. It may have been an emergency, after all. Perhaps Logan had not had time to call him? It still didn't seem right. It only took two seconds for the man to send a text or leave a voice message for him if he had other plans.

_Bet a hundred bucks it's this damned personal business he's been talking about taking care of. Idiot getting himself into trouble like always. Because he thinks no one but the "Wolverine" can take care of it._

Gambit thought bitterly as he blew out a stream of smoke. He saw nothing amiss except for the incredible amounts of trash everywhere. Rats scurried back and forth squeaking as they ate. He wrinkled his nose at the stench veering out of the way of an overturned metal trashcan. Around the corner he heard low voices. Interested, he headed in the direction the voices were coming from.

"Snake eyes, you lose again Charlie."

"No fair, you cheated! Those are trick dice, I know it."

"No they ain't, you just got terrible luck."

Remy walked around the corner trying not to smile despite himself. A group of homeless men were gathered around in a circle. Their eyes fixated the dice being tossed. They would make bets then either cheer of groan depending on the roll of the dice.

"Hey." Remy said. There were at four of them. The men all turned and looked at him eyes narrowed in suspicion. Gambit noticed one of them eyed his coat and expensive boots. He could hardly blame him. It was freezing outside from the rain.

"Whatta ya want, kid? Get lost. Go home to your mom." One of the men spat. Ignoring the threat he took out his phone and pulled up the picture of Logan.

"Have you seen this man recently?" He asked patiently. The men studied it for a minute, but the smallest of them, the one Remy took to be Charlie only spat on the ground.

"Never seen him a day in my life. What's a kid like you doing looking for a guy like that?"

"C'mon, cher, he has amnesia. I need to get him back home." He persuaded. The men remained silent nervously shifting on their hunches. Two of them stood up gazing at him wearily.

"We ain't seen your friend, kid. Maybe you should go home." One of the men, and older gentlemen growled. Gambit quirked a brow at the group as he slid a hand into his pocket. He didn't like the idea of fighting people in the middle of the day.

"You guys want some coffee?" Remy asked them. This had the desired effect. They stared at him as if he were crazy.

Without waiting for an answer he deliberately turned his back to them and crossed the street. He had passed it while driving around. Ten minutes later he walked out of the donut shop balancing a box in one hand and five coffees in the other in a cardboard cup holder.

The men were surprised when he came back. Their faces lit up when he offered them the hot coffee and donuts. They readily accepted the gifts munching on the donuts as Gambit put down his own coffee on the lid of a mailbox. Once again he presented the men with the picture.

"You seen him?" He asked again. Down the street he another man showed up. With gray hair and brown eyes, he hardly looked better off than his companions. At least the man had a descent coat to wear in the cold.

"Hey Malone, took you long enough! You just missed some good eats." One of the men greeted him. Malone gave them a tired smile giving Remy a questioning glance as he joined the small group.

"I've been busy. What are you guys doin?"

"This kid is lookin' for his friend. Goes by the name Logan."

"The kid or his friend?" Malone asked. The men laughed as Remy sighed rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Malone leaned forward studying the picture intently. After a minute he shrugged his shoulders shaking his head sadly. With a sigh Gambit put his phone away sliding it into his pocket. He supposed he would have to just keep asking whomever he came across. It looked to be another night of searching.

"Sorry about your friend, kid. Hope you find him." Malone grunted. Remy noticed the man eyeing his coffee and sighed. Picking it up he offered it to him.

"Here, cher, I can always get another one. Thanks anyway. If you see Logan tell him a Cajun is looking for him. He'll know what it means." He replied. Malone thanked him for the coffee as did the others as Gambit walked away his heart heavy. It seemed as if he were in for another night of searching for the man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bruce felt his suspicion grow when he saw Gambit once again. Unlike last night the man had his sunglasses back on, no doubt to hide his strangely colored eyes, but his entire outfit remained mostly the same. After bribing the other men with coffee and donuts, Gambit seemed to lose hope of extracting any information from them. Almost as an afterthought he gave Bruce, disguised as Matches Malone, the last cup of coffee and walked away.

It was clear Gambit did not recognize him. He gave no indication he even suspected the newcomer to be Batman. Despite himself Bruce sipped the coffee watching as Gambit moved away and down the block. The others returned to their game muttering amongst themselves as their spirits lifted by the warm beverage. Noticing him watching the young man one of the men chuckled elbowing Bruce in the ribs.

"Nice kid, ain't he? Don't see to many people like that now a days. It's a cryin' shame, it is." The man commented. Bruce nodded his head his noting as Gambit walked around the corner. So he had come to retrieve Patch's bike, had he? Or "Logan" as he knew him? That must have been Patch's real name, he just knew it.

"Yeah. Have you seen the guy? He's got a mean mug about him." Bruce asked as he knelt to play the game as well. Charlie shook his head his greasy hair moving about his shoulders as he spoke.

"Nah, I see a guy like that walkin' around here I'd stay clear of 'im. A lot of people have been goin' missin' lately. Poor old Steve just up and vanished into thin air one day." Charlie answered as he placed a dollar into the pot. Beside him Bruce dug out a dollar and added it as well watching as the dice was tossed.

"Think maybe he got a job?" Bruce pressed. One of the older men, a man by the name of Joseph, shook his head as he frowned at the dice. He had lost the pot.

"Down here? Nope. If he had he would have been braggin' about it. You be careful Malone, you hear? You go missin' too I ain't gonna be to happy." Joseph warned him. Bruce grunted in reply as he continued to play.

After twenty minutes he made an excuse about having to check on something. Getting up he slipped through a back alley to where the shed was. There he found Gambit struggling with the Harley as he wrestled it out of the shed. Junk had fallen in the middle of the night partially blocking the doors. His back was turned and parked at the curb was a truck.

Bruce slipped by him on silent feet. Checking one last time to make sure the man was distracted, he dropped a quarter. As he bent down to pick it up he placed a small chip on the inside of the rim of Gambit's car. Now he would be able to track the man wherever he went.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bruce straightened up adopting a mask of innocence as Gambit came over to him. Sweat gave the Cajun a sheen as he wheeled the Harley in front of him.

"I just wanted to thank you for the coffee." Bruce replied calmly. Gambit gave him an irritated look, but his expression softened after a second. He gave a heavy as he wheeled the bike to the truck leaning it against the side.

"No problem, cher, we have to help each other out. I've been out on the streets before. I know what it's like." Gambit said as he opened the bed of the truck. Bruce stepped back watching as the man worked.

Up close he saw the Cajun was impeccably groomed. He seemed a bit haggard from last night's adventure, but he showed no outward hostility. In fact, Gambit gave him the impression of a person used to helping others as if it were second nature. When the man struggled to wheel the bike into the truck Bruce walked over to help him. The man gave him a tired smile of thanks as together they pushed the bike into the bed.

"You come here often?" Bruce asked posing the question as chit chat. Gambit locked the bed of the truck and wiped his brow. Reaching down he took out a packet of cigarettes, offering Bruce one. He shook his head as the Cajun shrugged, lighting up and beginning to smoke.

"Non, just in town for a couple of days. Logan will probably turn up at some point, but…well, I just don't want him to get hurt, you know?" Gambit admitted to him. Bruce nodded his head leaning against the side of the truck. He adopted a relaxed pose, silently encouraging the Cajun to talk more.

"Does he wander a lot?"

"All the time. Even when he doesn't forget where he is, which is rare, he can never stay in one spot to long. Something in his blood I guess."

"Maybe he just hates standing still."

"Maybe." Gambit agreed with a chuckle. He was relieved to have someone to talk too even if it was a stranger. Despite himself he warmed up readily to this stranger. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and checked it. Taking out two twenties he handed them to Malone who looked surprised to have the money.

"Ah, no, kid that's your cash."

"Just go ahead and take it, cher. Go get yourself and your friends another bite to eat. Names Remy, if you spot Logan tell him I'm looking for him." Remy responded.

He got back into his truck forcing Malone to straighten up. Remy didn't know why, but he felt as if he had known Malone from somewhere. As he started the engine the man tipped his hat to him a small grin on his face.

"Take care of yourself, kid. Stay out of trouble." Malone told him. Remy smirked waving a hand in farewell as he took his car out of park.

"You too, cher. Good luck with the game." Remy called back as he drove away. Well, at least now word would spread he was looking for Logan. With money involved he knew all sorts of people would be flocking to find the Canadian.

Once the Cajun has left Bruce did as the man had asked. He bought another round of coffee and donuts for the men he gambled with. He had not expected to meet Gambit downtown. At least now he had found out a bit more about him. Clearly Patch, better yet "Logan" and Gambit were friends. The man had seemed genuinely concerned about finding the man. Even going so far as to risk his life to find him.

Later Bruce returned home to the Batcave. He sat brooding over his computer, eyes narrowed as he watched the video of Gambit and Patch on the screen. Of them pulling up at the light as the younger man turned his head to talk to his companion. At Bruce's elbow was Patch's worn hat. Seeing it sitting forlorn on the far table he had picked it up automatically. Bringing it with him and setting on the side as he did his research. While it wasn't the man himself, Batman found it brought some level of comfort. Something he had not experienced in a long time.

"Dinner, Master Bruce?"

"I'm going out in a minute, Alfred. Coffee."

"Yes, Master Bruce." Alfred replied calmly. His butler glanced at the hat with a slight frown but said nothing. Setting a cup down on the other side of his young charge Batman sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Alfred, tell me, what does it mean when a person says 'mon glutton' to another person."

"In French, sir? You do mean _glouton_, do you not? Sounds like a variation of the word 'wolverine' like a pet name of some sort. I believe the person in question is probably saying 'my wolverine' but changed it somewhat." Alfred answered as he stirred cream and sugar into Bruce's cup.

Batman's mind clicked as he leaned forward suddenly staring at the screen. The casual way Gambit leaned over to press his cigarette to Patch's cigar. A teasing smile on his face as the older man scowled at him. Now he knew what had been bothering him. For the whole time Bruce had been trying to figure out the connection between the two.

_They're lovers. It's so obvious now. How could I not see that?_ Batman berated himself. He had heard Patch refer to Gambit as "Rims", hadn't he? He had assumed it was a nickname, but he had been wrong. It was a pet name.

"Something wrong, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked him. Batman turned to gaze at his butler the corners of his mouth turned downward.

"Alfred, do you know what Patch's sexual orientation was?" He asked bluntly. Alfred gazed at him stumped by the question. Blinking he fought to regain his composure as he spoke looking at his young master as if he had lost his mind.

"Well, sir, I always assumed he, ah, liked women. Why do you ask?"

"Did he ever bring anyone to the house?"

"No, sir, not that I can recall. Not unless you count that Victor fellow."

Batman nodded his head his mind working as he glanced again at the screen. So far the pieces did not add up as he would like. Patch had come to Gotham with his lover. Had gone out alone to pay his respects to the parents of the people whose child he had watched over. Then soon after placing the flowers down the man had gone missing. Had Patch left of his own accord? If so, why leave an expensive motorcycle so unguarded? Clearly, the man had meant to come back to get it.

Then there was this Victor fellow. Bruce had sent out an invitation to Victor Creed inviting him to a party one of Gotham's elite was having. He had not heard back from the blond haired man yet, but he expected he would in the morning. Seeing as Bruce Wayne was a playboy it would fit his cover in showing interest in Victor's products. He might even be able to mention Patch since that was a connection between them as well.

And why had Patch not aged? There was no doubt in Batman's mind it was the same man. As a child Patch had allowed the young Bruce Wayne to play with the hat as much as he wanted. It had been a point of fascination for him. Now gazing down at it as an adult, Batman could not help but see the hat as a forlorn creature waiting sadly for its owner to return. Worn smooth around the edges and top, with the crocodile skin peeling back it seemed nothing more than an old relic.

"Master Bruce, it's not my place to say, but don't you think you're focusing far to much on Patch?" Batman didn't look at his butler as he replied focused on the screen in front of him.

"I owe the man my life, Alfred. He raised me. At the very least if I can repay that kindness by finding him" Batman responded. He weaved his fingers together and close his eyes for a moment in meditation. Where had Patch gone?

"Even if that man abandoned you?"

"He must have had a reason, Alfred. I remember him telling me quite clearly one day he might have to leave. It's not as if I can say now I didn't see it coming." Batman said icily. Alfred sighed but refrained from saying anything else. Straightening up as he walked away to dust the giant penny.

Glancing down at the hat again Batman could not help but think of Patch again. If the man was gay…had he been a lover of his parents? That would explain his devotion to wanting to take care of him as a child. Much as the idea was unpleasant he could not reject it. His parents had been wealthy and quite popular in their day. For them to have an odd lover on the side hidden away from their son's eyes could not be so easily dismissed.

There was also the chance Patch was a trustworthy individual all on his own. His blatant disregard for what others thought about him, but the dedication he showed to raising Bruce himself had been heartfelt. There was no denying the man felt responsible for his young ward.

On the screen a window popped up beeping softly. Getting up Batman left the cowboy hat to stand guard over keyboard. Walking towards one of his Batbikes, since the Batmobile would not be repaired until tomorrow.

"I'll be back, Alfred. Don't wait up for me." He called over his shoulder. Getting on his bike he revved the engine and took off. His black cape flying out behind him as he sped out into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A robbery was in progress at a small, specialty jewelry store.

He scowled at his rotten luck wondering if he should interfere or not. While he hardly made use of his skills as a thief anymore, Gambit could not help but criticize these robbers. Who the hell blows up a store front? It only took a few minutes to disable a silent alarm. Any idiot could look it up on the internet. Pick the lock to the door in the back alley, slip in, take the gems, and then make your getaway with a buddy.

No, what these men had done was pull up across the street. Under a streetlight no less, and taken a crowbar and attempted to break the windows. Finding that did not work they had thrown homemade bombs at the door. Once the explosion had probably woken up half the neighborhood the robbers had rushed in. Smashing the glass as they stole all the jewelry they could get their hands on. Gambit rolled his eyes blowing a stream of smoke out into the dark.

"Idiots, the valuable pieces are the ones locked in the safe. Not on display." He muttered as he watched. Despite himself he was sorely tempted to go down there and show them how it was done.

Glancing back and forth Gambit didn't see any police cars coming. There was not even the sound of a siren as the men raided the jewelry store. With a sigh he dropped his cigarette into a nearby puddle. It went out with a small hiss as he dropped down onto the fire escape. Easily landing on his feet as he made his way across the street towards the men.

"Hey, cher!" Remy called to them. He had to hold back a laugh when the men's heads all snapped up in alarm to stare at the stranger across the street.

"Batman's here!" Remy announced. It was as if a gunshot had gone off.

The men panicked nearly tripping over themselves as they abandoned their loot. Blinking the Cajun stared as the men scrambled into their getaway car. The door wasn't even close until the car started up leaving the curb in a squeal of tires. Gambit could smell burnt rubber as the men hit the gas and sped around the corner.

Within seconds they were gone, but he could hear them speeding down the highway. Glancing at the jewelry store again he could not help but be amazed by how fast they had left the scene of the crime. Surely Batman could not be that good, could he?

Out of curiosity he crossed the street to the store. Of course Batman was nowhere to be seen. He had simply wanted to see what happened if he had raised a false alarm. Remy's boots crunched over glass as he stepped in through the broken doorway. Looking around he spotted several duffel bags off to the side. Picking one up he opened it up and peered inside. Several pearl necklaces were in there, as well as a collection of diamond rings. Sighing he placed the bag on the counter.

"They didn't even take anything. Why the fuck are you going to break in if you're not going to have something to show for it?" Gambit muttered to himself. Amateurs. Logan would have done a better job, and he was no better at stealing then most men.

Almost as an afterthought he gathered the rest of the bags, three altogether, and placed them on the counter. The men of course had gone for the register, but there was no money inside. He wrote a check for two thousand dollars to cover the damages and placed it on top of the register. Now no one could say he didn't have a heart. He was paying for a crime he had not even committed.

Just as he was leaving through the way he had come he heard a roar of a bike. Alarmed, Gambit sank back into the shadows of the alley glaring at the street. He saw no one but still he did not come out. Seconds later he noticed a flicker on the building above. With a jolt he recognized it was Batman. Narrowing his eyes his hands fell to the cards in his pocket.

Batman studied the deserted storefront with a detached interest. Then, like Gambit, he came down and approached cautiously. Seeing and hearing no one he went in stepping carefully. From his hiding place the Cajun could hear the glass crunching under Batman's boots. After a few minutes the sounds stopped. He waited patiently but still heard nothing.

Frowning, Gambit wondered what had happened. He peered around the corner of the building, but saw no one. When he came out from the alley all the way to look into the store he saw no one. He was stumped. Where the hell had Batman gone?

A hand fell on his shoulder with an iron grip. For a second Gambit felt a thrill of relief as he turned around. For a split second he thought Logan had come back. Until he noticed the man he was staring at was fart to tall. The white slits of cowl narrowed as he glared at the Cajun. Remy took a step back as Batman let his hand fall to hide beneath his cape.

"Did you do this?" Batman demanded. Gambit quirked a brow glancing at the store once again. He was almost ashamed by what the robbers had done. Almost.

"Non, I just happened to be walking by when I saw what was going on. If did this why would I stay here without taking anything?"

"Were you planning too?"

"Oh cher, I was sorely tempted. But no. I don't deal in costume jewelry." Gambit said giving the man a cool gaze. He could tell his words displeased the crime fighter.

Once again it was a standoff between the two men. Unlike before Gambit had his sunglasses on to his eyes. When he raised a brow his glasses caught the street light making them shine. Bruce narrowed his eyes when he saw the man slide his hand into his coat pocket. No doubt he had concealed weapons on him.

"You consider this costume jewelry?" Batman asked glancing at the store front. Gambit smirked but said nothing as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Funny you ask, since I cried wolf to the guys who were robbing the place. You should have seen them scramble to get out of here. Lit a fire under their asses." Gambit chuckled. There was no humor in his voice. He kept his guard up secretly wishing he had Logan with him. The Canadian always seemed to be fully aware of who was around him, what was going on, and usually served as an alarm if anyone tried to sneak up on them. Considering Batman had managed to sneak up on him so easily shook the thief to the core.

Batman said nothing as he studied the Cajun. He could not gauge how Patch would end up with such a man. After a minute Gambit seemed to make up his mind. Taking out a cigarette and a lighter he lit up. When the crime fighter frowned the red eyed man only shrugged his shoulders offering the pack to him.

"No thanks. I don't smoke."

"You going to tell me what you did with Logan?"

"I have no idea where your friend is. That's why I'm here." Batman responded calmly. Gambit frowned blowing a stream of smoke out into the night air. Now they could both hear the sirens as the police approached. Remy glanced down the street feeling a slight thrill when he heard the noise. A shame he hardly practiced his trade anymore. He would have loved to show these men in uniform a thing or two about being a thief.

"Then I guess you and I have nothing more to talk about. Sorry about your car." Gambit said calmly. The last thing he wanted was to be in close proximity to this man. As he turned to leave his heart pounding he heard a slight rustle behind him.

"Can I expect you to cause trouble?"

"Only if you hold a gun to my head." Gambit called over his shoulder as he walked away. When he got to the other side of the street he climbed the fire escape again to the rooftops. Below there was a squeal of tires as the police pulled up at the crime scene.

Unsurprisingly, Batman materialized at his side as if from thin air. The Cajun scowled wondering what the man could possibly want. Again the man reached out a hand to him to grab his arm.

"You and I need to talk."

"Not on your life." Gambit hissed. He did not trust this man. There had to be a reason Logan had told him to avoid him. He charged a card and let it drop at the man's feet just as he leapt back eyes narrowed.

Bruce had not been prepared for the blast. When Gambit jumped he went after him. The blast wasn't strong, but it knocked him off his feet for a split second. He managed to catch himself but the Cajun had already taken off. His trench coat streaming behind him as he dodged around a ventilation shaft. Batman went after him two batarangs ready in his hand. Where had that explosive come from?

"Batman to Robin, Gambit is headed in your direction. He has small explosives on his person. Cut him off."

"I see him, Bruce." Robin responded, known as Tim Drake, slightly breathless as he rushed to cut the Cajun off. They had agreed this scenario would most possibly break out. It wasn't Batman's intention to capture Gambit, but he could not have the man running the risk of raising the alarm about Patch. Whoever had kidnapped the Canadian might also be after Gambit as well.

Remy saw the kid just as he climbed onto a higher building. Reaching up he ripped off his sunglasses tossing them to the side. Once they were off it was far easier for him to see. Who did this kid think he was? He had seen him drop down no doubt thinking he was hiding from view. At most Gambit had ten seconds before Batman was on him.

Reaching beneath his coat he withdrew his trump card. When Robin came from his hiding place he barely dodged the Bo staff. It cracked on the cement leaving a good sized crack as the Cajun circled him. Smoldering coal eyes glared at Robin causing the young man to jerk back in shock. Seeing his expression Gambit gave him an icy grin shaking his finger at the sidekick.

"Should have nailed me when you had the chance." Gambit mocked him. Then he slipped down the side of the building into an alley. Robin went after him not pausing as he leapt into the alley. He took off in the direction he thought he saw the Cajun go.

"You're going the wrong way." A voice said from behind him. Robin spun around, but he was to late. He felt a searing pain as he was cracked across the head.

Gambit watched the kid go down like a sack of bricks. He had to be in his late teens, at least. Remy felt guilty about having to knock the young man out. The last thing he needed though was to be tracked. Grabbing the kid beneath his arm pits he dragged him away from the view of the street. Already the masked kid had begun to move sluggishly letting out a low groan.

Batman found Robin a minute later with Gambit nowhere in sight. His sidekick had been propped up behind a dumpster hidden from view. When the young man opened his eyes and saw Batman standing over him, he cursed. Reaching up to rub the back of his head where a headache was beginning to form.

"He got me, didn't he?" Robin asked. Batman nodded as he reached out and grabbed Robin's hand. Helping the teen stand up as he swayed on his feet wincing as the pain began to set in.

"You should have kept your guard up."

"I didn't know he had a staff!" Robin exclaimed continuing to rub the back of his head. He would definitely have a large bump in the morning. Batman only narrowed his eyes at him having to say nothing. Tim's mouth went into a thin line as he glanced away looking down the alley as if expecting to see Gambit waiting there with a smirk on his face at the small victory.

"You'd think anyone who could get the best of me would stay around to finish the job."

"Gambit isn't interested in taking us out. He's concerned about Logan." Batman explained calmly.

When his sidekick and Gambit had disappeared from sight he had thought the worst. Finding Robin knocked in the alley had not only been a relief, but offered more insight into the man's way of thinking. He didn't hurt people. At least not unprovoked, and the fact that the Cajun had run the risk of being caught by making sure Robin was hidden showed he had some level of compassion. Had Gambit anything like the characters they faced in Gotham it could have ended badly.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _-wipes forehead- Whew! This took me a while to write. Well, this is the amazing chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 13**

It felt as if his head were going to split wide open.

He kept his eyes closed sinking back down into his mind to escape the pain. For some strange reason he remembered Bruce. How him and the kid always stuck together no matter what. They made a pretty good team when it came down to it. After the incident with the tutor Logan had taken it upon himself to teach the kid to stand up for himself. Later down the road it took on the form of him teaching the kid a spattering of martial arts.

"You gotta keep your guard up. You should know what I'm going to do before I do it." Logan instructed as him and Bruce circled each other. It had been a sunny day, nice and cool. A perfect excuse for them to train outside. By that time Bruce had been thirteen years old already taller than his guardian. Brow furrowed in concentration the teenager tensed ready for any moves the older man would make.

"That's impossible." Bruce complained, but still he kept his eyes on Logan. The Canadian laughed as he made a gesture for the teenager to come at him.

Cracking like whip Bruce came at him with all the force of a steam engine. Throwing a flurry of punches which Logan easily blocked with his shoulder or took head on with hardly more than a grunt. They had been training for over an hour now. Sweat ran down their faces soaking their undershirts as they sparred. Catching Bruce's wrist he twisted it sharply trying to force the boy to his knees.

He grunted when Bruce slammed his elbow into the crook of his arm breaking the hold. Followed by a sharp uppercut that sent him reeling. As the kid came in for the final punch Logan ducked. Stepping behind Bruce he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into the pool. There was a loud splash as the teenager landed disappearing beneath the water for a split second. Then with a gasp he came back up for air his teeth chattering as cobalt eyes glared up at him.

"That's cheating!"

"I was losin', I had to do something to save face. Sides you're growin like a damn weed. Thought you could use some water." Logan said not bothering to hide his grin. Bruce scowled at him shaking his head to get his black hair of out his eyes. At thirteen years old he was already taller than Logan.

"I'm not a plant." Bruce complained as he swam to the side of the pool. Shivering he got out not bothering to try and wring out his dripping clothes. The Canadian shrugged as he headed towards the shade. There Alfred had set out lunch for the two combatants consisting of half a dozen sandwiches and lemonade. Grabbing one Logan bit into it with relish. He'd worked up an appetite.

"You look like a damn weed. All lanky with your hair sticking up every which way like bush. You're gonna have to start slicking it back." Logan grunted. Bruce sighed as he peeled off his undershirt tossing it over the back of a chair. The training sessions had begun to build muscle. Though already Logan suspected Bruce would probably end being as big as Thomas when he became an adult.

"At least I'm not as hairy as you are." Bruce said defiantly glaring at his guardian. Logan smirked eat his sandwich without saying a word. Bruce glared at him a few seconds longer before he reached out and grabbed a sandwich as well. He inhale the first one and then a second, only slowly down enough to at least chew his food as he drained a glass of lemonade.

Logan watched with an amused expression as Bruce finished off more than half the food. He had begun to wonder how to break the news to the kid. He'd had a run in with Creed a few nights ago, and it was becoming clear he could not stay much longer. Alfred had told him Bruce had come a long way in studies. How already the kid had begun to grasp philosophy with a surprising passion as well as science, mathematics, and every other subject set before him. The butler admitted at this rate he would just hand the books over to his young master and allow him to teach himself.

"Wait until you start to get a bit bigger. Then you'll have hair on your chest." Logan said leaning over to thump Bruce on the back of the head. The teenager said nothing as he picked up a book he had left earlier on the table. Having marked a spot in it he opened it back up and began to read intently.

"Uncle Patch, I have a question for you." Bruce said not looking up from his book. Logan quirked a brow wondering what in the world it could be. He shrugged his shoulders indicating for the kid to shoot. With a sigh Bruce underlined something with a pen then set his book back down. Giving the Canadian his full attention.

"How do you know Mom and Dad?" He asked bluntly. Logan blinked completely stumped as he tried to think of what to say. Buying time he rubbed his chin as he studied the younger man. Bruce gazed at him intently waiting for his answer.

"Did I ever tell ya you like your Dad, but you act exactly like Martha? She was a scrapper too. When you were baby you were a bigger brat then you are now, believe it or not." Logan answered as he sat back drinking his lemonade. Alfred came out and silently took the empty plate placing another one with fruit slices in its place. Without even looking Bruce picked up a slice of watermelon and bit into it. His hair still dripping from his swim in the pool.

"Alfred, am I a brat?"

"Yes, sir." Alfred answered without hesitation. Logan laughed when Bruce shot Alfred a feigned hurt look at the betrayal. Saying nothing the butler refilled their glasses and walked away to go back to his cleaning.

"Told ya."

"At least he likes me." Bruce said smugly. This time it was Logan's turn to scowl at the kid. He sighed relieved though the subject had been dropped. He didn't think the kid could handle the real truth at his age.

"Yeah, yeah, spoils you rotten too. Don't think I notice he hasn't been making all those extra sweets which mysteriously disappear whenever I come in to get some. I find nothing but a bunch of damn crumbs."

"How do you know Alfred doesn't eat them himself?"

"Cause you're the one who smells like a damn bakery, that's why. I caught you eating in the library too. With a huge plate of freakin cookies. Martha did the same thing." Logan said. He felt bad, he was purposely baiting Bruce. Giving into his own cowardice about telling the kid he might be leaving. Bruce's eyes glittered at the mention of his mother. He would always listen intently to any stories his guardian was willing to share with him.

"I am? What about father? What was he like? Am I like him?" Bruce asked eagerly. Logan had begun to notice the way Bruce seemed wise beyond his years. He knew it bothered the kid to not have his parents around to help him out. Alfred had told him Bruce already knew how to run the company quite well. His boyish charm attracted people and woman three times his age usually ended up enamored with the young man.

"Well now, Thomas is a bit different. You certainly have his smarts and his looks, and I'll give you that. But Martha, now she was the clever one. She always knew how to talk to people like you do. Get under her skin though or hurt someone close to her, oh man, you'd better watch out."

"You make it sound like Mom beat Dad up."

"She did! I mean, yeah, she was a little woman but damn. All Martha had to do was glare at your father and he'd just surrender. When you were born I remember I came over to visit this one time. You were just a little guy, hardly more than ten pounds." Logan said making a motion with his hands as if holding a baby Bruce in his lap.

"I dunno how, but somehow I ended up holding ya while Thomas went to go talk to a client. You were trying to eat my hat giggling like an idiot. I figured since you were entertained and I was bored as hell, I took out my cigar and lit up." Bruce began to smile already know what was coming next. Logan made a hushing sound with his hands for Bruce to be quiet.

"Now, I'd just started smoking. Having a good time and finally relaxin' and then hear comes in Martha. Takes one look at me and starts yellin' at me to put 'that filthy thing down' and of course being the cankuckle head I am I decide right then to show my sense of humor. So I pick you up, and you drop the hat, and I start to make like I'm gonna toss you into the trash." By now Bruce's grin was full blown as he began to chuckle. He'd heard the story several times before. Logan had to fight to keep a straight face as he recounted the rest of his tale.

"I dunno what you were thinkin', but being the genius you were I guess you thought since my hat was so much fun you wanted to try smokin' too. Next thing I know you're screaming bloody murder in my ear. You're hand is burnt, Martha starts screaming and waving her hands in the air in a total panic."

"Thomas runs in and asks what's going on. Martha tells him what happened making it out like it's my fault. So now he starts freaking out and they're both panicking running around the house. I dunno what the hell was goin' on at that point. And I'm still standin' there holding you while you're face is turning red and you're still screamin like I pinched ya." Logan grunted as he reached into his pocket to take out a cigar. He shot Bruce a look daring the teenager to say anything as he lit up.

"I can see you never kicked the habit."

"Takes more than a damn brat to make me quit. So Thomas runs off with Martha right behind him. Saying something about getting a cream for your hand and all that. While all this is going on I just walk into the kitchen. I set you down and check your hand. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You just have this tiny burn mark barely bigger than my thumbnail on your hand. Not even a blister. By the time your parents get back I already put a bandage on your hand. I went back to my chair and stuck a bottle in your big mouth as you'd shut up. Sad thing is Thomas is a doctor too. You'd think he'd know what to do in an emergency situation. Please. Running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Logan said with a roll of his eyes. Bruce's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as his guardian recounted the memory. Despite himself Logan found himself chuckling too.

They lapsed into a friendly silence as Bruce chatted with him a bit. Telling him about his studies and how he had made a new friend called Harvey Dent. They talked about kind of college Bruce wanted to go to. Harvard or Yale? Logan did not have much to contribute in that regard since he had never gone. He didn't even know if he had ever really finished the equivalent of high school.

It began to get late so they headed inside. Once they had cleaned up they retired to the library. Logan had a strong cup of coffee and reluctantly allowed Bruce to have a cup of it as well. He had never seen a kid so concentrated on his studies. He read the newspaper as Bruce started doing his own established homework. Working out equations and formulas in his notebook as he wrote.

Looking at the kid now Logan had to admit he was shocked by how big Bruce had gotten. It never ceased to amaze him the forces at work around him. To hold a baby only a few days old in his arms barely five pounds. Only to watch as he grew up, becoming bigger and bigger over the years until he became a man. While he had never told Bruce the young man had been born prematurely. There had been a chance he would not make it.

Only threw Thomas Wayne's expertise and relentless fight to keep both his newborn son and his wife alive did they even make it through. Logan didn't know the details, but Martha had problems with past pregnancies. Either she had a miscarriage or some complication forced them to abort the child. Which was why Bruce had no siblings.

He remembered the secret he had revealed to Thomas late that night in the hospital. When he had picked up the scalpel and cut his own arm much to the other man's horror. Then the look of shock when Logan's arm healed of its own accord. Amazement crossing the haggard man's face as he realized the miracle he had just been shown. Thomas had only been in his early thirties at the time. Already a prominent doctor, but yet a haggard and desperate man fighting desperately for his loved ones.

"You can't tell anyone. Do you understand?" Logan had growled at him. Thomas's hands had been shaking as he touched the congealing blood on the other man's arms. Three days growth of beard covered his cheeks. Neither man could remember the last time they had eaten or slept. All Logan could do was show support to Thomas and bring him coffee. He had no knowledge in the medical field. But he did have something he could give him.

"Logan, do you know what this means? What you have? This is a gift. If what you're showing me is true…"

"Damn right it's true. And yeah, I know what I have. But I'm telling you this is only for Martha and the kid. You hear me? No one else." Logan had snarled. Thomas hesitated when Logan had said this. Unlike most doctors the feral had known Thomas genuinely cared about his patients. He never turned anyone away from the hospital even if they could not pay their medical fees. Yet even he could comprehend the potential in his friend's healing factor.

"Why just them? This is the cure we've been looking for. No child ever has to be born mentally handicapped again. People who think they can never walk again will have the chance to stand on their own two feet. No one ever has too-"

"No one ever has to die. Has to age. Feel those aches and pains ever again. Yeah, I heard it all, bub. Preach it to the choir." Logan snarled, but his voice softened. Thomas looked exactly like Logan, only younger. He had the same messy black hair which always came to a widow's peak in the front. No matter what he did it always stuck out in every direction no matter what he did to tame it down. Only copious amounts of hair gel could even keep it down for any length of time.

"Look, you're a friend of mine, alright? I like ya. I like Martha too. But Thomas, you gotta understand. Not everyone is like you." Logan grabbed the doctor by the shoulders glaring him straight in the eye. They even had the same sky blue eyes. If they had wanted to they could have passed as brothers.

"What are you saying? I can't share this miracle with the world? Then why show me?" Thomas asked his voice cracking. Logan resisted from punching the distraught man upside the head.

"Cause, you're take some of my blood."

"Why? You're not thinking of doing a…a blood transfusion, are you? Logan, we don't even know if you're the same type as Martha and the baby. How do you know-"

"I don't know, alright? I do know she's dyin in there, and so is your son. This is your only chance. Just take my blood. You got nothin' to lose now."

"How will I explain their sudden recovery?" Thomas asked perplexed. But he had already retreated to the far end of the lab. Picking up a needle and a bag he came back over to Logan and gazed at him completely lost. With a sigh the Canadian sat down rolling up his sleeve as he bared it for the man to do his thing.

Thomas tied a tourniquet his hands surprisingly steady as he did it. Logan waited patiently as the man waited for his blood vessel to show. However, when he put the needle into the vein the blood refused to flow properly. The wound would close up and reject the needle. Growling, Logan instructed Thomas to hold the bag. They were going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

Holding his wrist over the bag, he unsheathed his claws. Bone back then. Thomas's face went white when he saw them but he did not back down. He watched in horrible fascination as his friend cut his own wrist. Using his claws to keep the wound open so the blood flowed into the bag. Once a good amount was in there he sheathed his claws allowing himself to heal. The poor man had never seen the claws before.

"Who are you?" Thomas whispered. But he had already taken his needle and disappeared down the hall. Logan closed his eyes with a tired sigh as he fell back down into the chair suddenly exhausted. He had no idea what effect his blood might have on mother and child. Only that he prayed it would somehow save them. A small act of redemption for all the lives he had taken.

He didn't know he had drifted off to sleep in the chair. Only the next minute an orderly was shaking him awake telling him Mr. Wayne wished to see him. Logan grunted, waving a the orderly away as he got up. Lurching his feet he staggered out into the hallway. Ignoring the fussing nurse at his elbow he walked to the room he was beginning to know to well.

Martha had been in the best room in the hospital. Sunlight came in through a window. Fresh flowers in a vase decorating the small dresser and the table beside her bed. When Logan walked in at first he thought the worst had happened. Thomas was sobbing bent over double on the bed. Then he noticed Martha was crying as well with him petting his hair. For a horrible moment his heart sank to his boots. When he came closer they both looked up at the same moment. Only then did Logan notice the small bundle in Thomas's arms.

"Logan…please come here." Martha whispered quietly. Before she had been at death's door. Her face pale as she gasped for breath struggling to stay alive. Her newborn son hardly doing any better having been brought into the world far to early.

As if in a dream Logan approached the bed. Unlike before Martha was radiant now, if a bit to thin. So was Thomas since he had been skipping meals. Yet when he came up to them to peer down at the small bundle the baby was perfectly healthy. The token of their affection and love weighing only five pounds and two ounces. A tiny little thing.

"Thomas told me what you did. Thank you, thank you so much. You saved him. You saved my baby." Martha said as she reached up with delicate, slim fingers to touch Logan's cheek. He drew closer suddenly embarrassed as she drew him closer. Kissing his cheek in thanks and wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan hugged her back careful not to squeeze to hard.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked him. Dumbfounded he nodded. Thomas reluctantly handed the baby back to Martha, who cradled her son before she transferred the bundle into Logan's arms.

He honestly had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Logan could not remember ever having held a child so small. Newly born the baby boy had only a wisp of black fuzz on top of his head. So delicate. Carefully Logan adjusted his hold sheltering the tiny human being in his arms. Despite himself he felt tears of joy well up in the corner of his eyes. The room began to blur as he grunted being careful to hold the baby close to his chest beside his beating heart.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Thomas said. He smiled his eyes blood shot from crying.

"Nicer to look at then you're ugly mug." Logan replied. Thomas laughed as did Martha, a sort of breathless tired laughter. Surprised they were free from the strain of the ordeal which had just passed them. Shocked they had survived. Exhilarated even, and yet grateful as well.

"Thomas and I have been talking and we…well, we would be honored if you named him." Martha said gently. Logan blinked shocked as he gazed down at the tiny human in his arms. The baby had begun to stir but made no sounds.

"Um, I don't think I'm the right man for the job. Maybe you two should talk about this a little more."

"Logan, we're adamant about this decision. You saved only Martha's life, but my only son's." Thomas said. He got up and squeezed Logan's shoulder gazing at him intently now.

"I'm the best there is at what I do, but it ain't namin' babies." Logan argued. Still the couple gazed at him completely serious. Seeing he wasn't going to win the argument he sighed gazing down at the baby.

For the first time the child stirred again his small face crinkling. All of a sudden he opened his eyes. Bright blue orbs gazed at Logan in complete surprise. Martha gasped when she saw his eyes covering her mouth with one hand.

"Oh, the doctor's said he might never…oh my Thomas, look! Like the eyes of an angel." She cooed. Logan smiled embarrassed as he gazed down at the little guy. He handed the baby back to his mother, but the baby kept his gaze on Logan. Then gazed up into his mother's face for the first time in complete surprise.

"You know, maybe he should be named after a famous doctor . Like his dad. Only with more common sense." Logan joked. Thomas elbowed Logan in the ribs in good humor as he admired his wife and son. After a moment the idea came to Logan. He tried not to laugh if the big green guy ever knew something so small and precious had ever been named after him.

"How about Bruce? After what he's been through he's a pretty tough little guy. How does that sound?" Logan insisted. He meant it as a joke. But he saw the wheels turning as Thomas and Martha exchanged a look.

"Bruce…Bruce Wayne…I like it. It has a nice ring to it." Thomas said. Martha nodded and smiled as she gazed down at her new son, Bruce.

"Yes, Bruce. Welcome to the world, little Bruce." She said kissing her child on the head.

Logan felt a warmth spread in his chest at the memories, but just as quickly they began to fade. He groaned as he felt cold began to seep into his bones. He struggled weakly as he tried to get up. Something bound his hands and feet. Why? Hadn't he just been walking down the sidewalk back to the hotel?

"I do believe you're right, Dr. Strange. Remarkable. Utterly remarkable."

"Yes, you see not only does this man _heal_. But his bones are also sheathed in metal."

"All his bones?"

"All, sir. I've done some research and he's known as the 'Wolverine' to his enemies. This man also has an extra mutation. In his forearms are these 'claws', three to each hand which come out. They can cut through just about anything."

"Excellent, when do you think we can begin testing?"

Logan could not see anything. Yet he caught two distinct and growled turning his head in the direction of the voices. Mockingly a hand ran over his thick hair. He snarled yanking as his restraints, but there was no give. The palm was soft as if the individual was used to caring for his hands by religiously rubbing lotion on them every day.

"Also, I may be able to make a serum from his blood to cure your, ah, illness. Sir."

"Can the bonding process be replicated onto him?"

"Yes sir, but to what extent I don't know. We may risk overwhelming his amazing healing abilities. I could, perhaps, do it to his claws?"

"Yes, yes, that would be fine." This other voice Logan heard, not Dr. Strange, was the one who continued to stroke his hair as if he were a pet. When he moved his head to try and bite the hand he was backhanded sharply. He felt a trickle of blood on his cheek. A cut from a ring on the man's hand. This stranger's voice was cultured. He sounded like a businessman.

"Well Dr. Strange, you have been an immense help. You may use Wolverine as you see fit for this task, but do know I will need him in Metropolis shortly." The cultured voice said. Logan heard the click of heels as the as the man walked away. He continued to growl and snarl yanking at his restraints.

"Now, now, Logan, do calm down. It will all be over soon. You'll cease to exist as a man soon enough." Dr. Strange chuckled. Logan heard the sharp snap of gloves were put on and bared his fangs. Continuing to growl even if it did him no use.

"Fuck you."

"Such language, watch your mouth. Oh well, you'll feel a bit of pain as I do this. Well, a considerable amount actually. Good thing for us we're to far away for anyone to hear you, hm?" Dr. Strange commented. Logan bared his fangs clenching his fists as he fought to draw his claws. But the restraints had been drawn tight across his forearms as well. Preventing him from unsheathing them.

When the first cut started he said nothing. But after ten minutes he began screaming.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gambit lingered outside of the research facility drinking a cup of coffee as he gazed down at his watch. Waiting impatiently for the last few night owls to finally go home. He had been waiting across on the roof of another building for the last three hours. Binoculars in hand when he bothered to track the movements of the people inside. Surveillance had never been one of his best skills, but at least he was used to it. After all, wasn't he planning on breaking in?

Of course he was.

From what he had gathered the research facility was owned by Wayne Corporation. At the moment it was under wraps what exactly Bruce Wayne had his people looking into. Gambit knew it had something to do with space, but he did not look into it to much. He had got a tip from one of his contacts about there being a weapons technology they were looking into. Not to mention as well also a way to help people heal from battle wounds. There had even been a rumor their discovery would allow people in wheelchairs to stand on their own two feet again.

He had felt his blood go cold when he had been told the information. Having no other leads he had decided to seek out the facility. In his mind Gambit apologized to his media darling, Bruce Wayne, for breaking into one of his companies. Four days though without any word or sign from Logan he had started to become desperate. He also did not know whether not seeing Batman after all these nights was a blessing or a curse. At any moment the Cajun thought the crime fighter would descend down upon him to whisk him off to Arkaham Asylum.

_Which leads to you obsessing over him every waking moment. Maybe the news people were right. Batman is the reason half of those people are in Arkaham Asylum. They go insane thinking Batman is going to come back to finish the job._ Gambit though wryly. Despite his anxiety he smiled to himself cracking his neck with a tired sigh.

When he saw the last person exit the building he straightened up. He watched as they set the alarm as they left the building. Heart beating fast Gambit forced himself to remain still. Take another sip of his coffee which had long gone cold as he gazed at the building intently. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he saw the last person drive away.

He tossed his coffee into a dumpster down below and circled around. Earlier in the day Gambit had taken stock of the place. The entire facility was circled by an electric fence. In several yards in any direction forest had been cleared as cameras swept the area as well as floodlights. Taking out a small device Remy pressed a button and several of the lights began to flicker. He dashed across the clearing from amongst the trees. Now came the hard part.

Letting his Bo staff come out to its full length he extended it and vaulted over the fence. He had only a few seconds before the lights stopped flickering and the cameras came back online. Remy had found since the facility was so new they were still having electrical problems. For the place to have the lights and cameras turn off and on would not be out of place.

Once inside the electric fence Gambit took a deep breath of relief. It had not been hard what he had done, now came the hardest part. Taking out an ID card he had copied and then returned to its owner, he went up to the back door and swiped it. Entering the number he pushed the door open once the light had turned green.

Now everything would be tricky. He had to be careful of not only the security cameras, but also not to trip any burglar alarms as he walked through the building. He managed to make his way to the power box and disable the security. Gambit smirked as he made his way through the doors now able to move around freely. Child's play, all of it.

When he reached the lab he ignored the machinery all around him. Tubes and vials containing God knows what in them as he moved among them carefully. No doubt any of these containers would fetch millions on the black market. His eyes, however, were on a computer at the far end.

Going over to it Gambit withdrew a specialized flash drive and stuck it into the port. Someone had left the computer on and thankfully it was still logged in to the user. After a few minutes of clicking through the files, the one he was looking for finally began to download. Patiently he waited checking his watch every couple of minutes. He could not leave the security disabled for to long. There was no doubt in his mind such sensitive information had a backup alarm somewhere at another location. Even if the power was known to act iffy, it would not compensate for the alarms to be off for long length of time.

Remy heard a soft _snikt_ from behind him which made him freeze. Calmly, as if he had all the time in the world he took out a cigarette and began to smoke. Again he heard it ever so softly as if something were dragging on the ground. A click of metal on metal, almost like claws. He stuck his other hand into his pocket as he continued to smoke. Pretending to be completely unaware of his surroundings as he wrapped his hand around his Bo staff.

When the whip snapped out of the darkness he was ready for it. Spinning around Gambit met it with a hollow clang deflecting the whip. It disappeared back into the darkness of the lab coming back out at him only a fraction of a second later. Like a cobra it snapped at him trying to find a weakness in his defense. Smirking, Gambit smacked it away again still smoking as he used his body to block the whip from hitting the flash drive.

"Stalking me again, Cherie? You know I'm not interested." Gambit teased. He recognized the cat ears as a woman stepped out from the dark. Her whip curled up at her side eerily similar to a cat's tail. She had pushed her goggles up to better gaze at the other thief.

"Gambit, didn't you and I have a talk about coming after my scores? Remember what happened last time."

"I do. My guard dog as you put it came out of nowhere and ran you off. I'm just here for one thing though, whatever business you have here I don't care about. It's not my score." Gambit responded calmly. Ah, Catwoman. They had done this dance before. Catwoman frowned her full lips pouting as she began inspecting her claws. Checking to make sure they were razor sharp.

"Only because I let him. What kind of thief keeps a smelly man like that around, anyway?"

"The pretty kind."

"Ha, you should be glad mine hasn't shown up yet. He would beat you bloody and then drag you off to Arkaham with the rest of the crazies. Such a shame he never takes me up on any of my offers." Catwoman responded peering at her rival through her eyelashes. Unlike other men her charms seemed to have no effect on the other thief. Amused he gave her a coy smile winking at her with one of his red on black eyes.

"Oh? He must be quite the fool not to fall for you. Have you stolen his heart yet?" Gambit asked. Catwoman shifted, acting as if she were only reaching up to brush invisible dust off her shoulder. With another hand reaching up to draw down the zipper of her black suit just a bit to show off her cleavage just a bit more. Gambit was unimpressed.

"No, but I plan on it. He is a creature of the night. One day I hope for us to bring down the moon with our _howls._ What about yours? How is he, by the way?"

"Mon glutton? Same, always making demands. Either he's making me scream or it's the other way around. I've never known a man to have such appetites." Gambit teased. He kept up the flirtatious banter but his heart clenched when he thought of Logan. Catwoman smiled serenely as she drew closer. Much to close for Gambit's comfort.

"You know, there's this trick I learned. It involves a mint and when a man first steps out of the shower…" she purred lowering her voice as she came ever closer. Her grin becoming wicked as she flexed her claws.

Gambit saw him a split second before he struck. Something in his face must have alerted her because Catwoman never told him her trick. Reaching behind him Gambit grabbed the flash drive as he dove to the side. Rolling under a table as Batman landed with a hard grunt right on the spot where the Cajun had been only seconds before. For a moment his cloak flared around him like wings before Batman turned to glare at the two thieves.

Selena blew a kiss to the crime fighter who only glared at her. She had dodged the other way when Gambit had hit the deck. Crouched on the floor she snapped her whip playfully in Batman's direction to far away to be any real threat. On the right Gambit had gained his feet again having drawn his Bo staff which he held at his side gazing wearily at Batman.

"Sorry to break up your date, but you're both trespassing. Come quietly."

"Does anyone ever cum quietly?" Gambit asked. Despite herself Selena laughed delighted by the double edged words. Batman frowned having caught the joke but said nothing. His cape had fallen back around him as he glared at the Cajun then at Catwoman.

"I don't know how your guard dog humps you, but I certainly hope it's not a simple gasp, moan, and then all is said and done."

"I say a lot of things and so does he, Cherie. Either he's growling in my ear to stop teasing him or he's making threats to my person."

"Sounds wild."

"He is. One time he grabbed my wrists and bent me over the-" Gambit was cut off when Batman went for him first.

Remy pulled back his staff snapping towards the crime fighter. Batman's eyes narrowed as he blocked the blow with his shoulder reaching up to grab the weapon. Gambit proved to be to fast though. Quick as a snake the man slipped away infuriatingly close as he continued to evade his grasp. From the corner of his eye Batman saw Selena edging around behind the thief who did not seem to know the woman was there.

Batman switched tactics, coming at the Cajun from the side. Clearly the man knew how to fight, so why did he draw back? Catwoman came closer her eyes glittering as she realized what Batman was doing. As if sensing he were being cornered Gambit glanced to his left. His eyes flickered as he drew out a card.

He had a batarang ready. Snapping it out Batman watched with satisfaction as his weapon hit the card disappearing with it into the dark. Gambit's look of shock was clear as the crime fighter closed in on him. A split second later a fist cracked across Gambit's jaw causing the man to see stars. Even dazed Remy knew he had could not stay awake through another hit.

Snapping his staff up he caught Batman in the stomach. His kinetic energy crackled as he charged the staff. Adding an extra kick he needed to the blow to throw the crime fighter back into a table. He saw the black figure crash tipping over the contents as he fell. Without waiting Gambit made for the door. Catwoman snapped her whip out at him trying to scare him back.

He crashed into her and they both went down through the door. Gambit hissed as he felt claws wrack across his arms as he rolled back to his feet. He punched the keypad grabbing Selena by the hair and practically tossing her back into the room. The woman yowled putting a hand to her head as she turned to give the other thief a death glare. Remy blew her a kiss as the door closed.

"Bring down the moon with your howls." He mocked her. He missed the expletives she threw at him as the door slid shut with a hiss. Using the handle of her whip he smashed the keypad in preventing the door from being opened again effectively locking it. Gambit felt guilty about grabbing Catwoman by her hair. He saw it as a small price to pay however for Logan's safety. When he got the chance he'd send her a box of chocolates with an apology note.

Now all bets were off. By now the alarms would be going off. The time had long since passed the security would be down. Gambit began to head back the way he had come. He noticed a flash of white and turned his head. Embedded in the wall was his card, a batarang pinning it there.

Without thinking he grabbed the batarang and yanked it out. He nearly cut his hand on the sharp edges. A button on top made the blades on either side fold down making it smaller. Impressed, Gambit pocketed the small device. Maybe he should look into carrying something like that with him rather than cards.

A batarang in his pocket, a whip in one hand and Bo staff in the other Gambit wondered what to do with his new arsenal as his made his way down the corridor. He ran like a bat out of hell as he nearly crashed into a wall as he took a sharp corner. The whip he could do without, but regardless he curled it up and hung it on his belt. Better to take it with him rather than leave it for Catwoman to find and use against him. Maybe he would just buy her a new whip instead as an apology rather than the box of chocolates. And a few toys for her to play with, the woman seemed to like kinky sex.

"You're going the wrong way."

Gambit heard him just as a pair bolos, heavy balls with rope attached which when thrown can wrap around the target effectively tying them down, hit him full on. Remy cursed as he fell his arms pinned to his sides. He growled managing to roll over to stare into a smug masked face. Robin quirked a brow teasingly at the Cajun.

"Good one, cher. How you feeling after that hit to the head?" Gambit asked. Acting as if being caught by the boy wonder happened on a regular basis. Robin nudged the Cajun with his boot checking to see if the man would prove to be the slippery type.

"A lot better, no thanks to you. You know where you're going, right?" Robin said. Up close he wondered if Gambit's eyes were real or not. He had never seen such coloring before. They were probably contacts he bet to hide the man's identity. For a moment a look of panic crossed the Cajun's face but he only sighed rolling his eyes. He seemed to have given up any hope of escape.

"Where all the bad nasty men go, I'm sure." Gambit responded calmly. Then his hand snapped u[ grabbing the collar of Robin's suit. The teenager reached up to break the hold but already his feet had left the ground.

Gambit tossed the boy over his shoulder the bolos falling harmlessly to the ground. He was shaking from his near capture. One of his hands had been pinned beside the pocket where he had put the batarang. It had simply been a matter of getting the weapon out, snapping it open, and finding to his surprise it cut easily through his bonds.

Robin caught himself and flipped, leaping back out of range from Gambit's blows. Remy let him go not wanting to hurt him unnecessarily. The young man was hardly older than Kitty, one of the last students Remy had worked with back at Professor Xavier's school. When the young man landed he withdrew his own staff. Impressed, Gambit smirked as he shifted sliding the batarang back into his pocket beneath his trench coat.

"So you've got a staff too, hm?"

"I know how to use it."

"I'm sure you do, cher." Gambit responded. He risked taking his eyes off the kid to look over his shoulder. Batman and Catwoman had not yet reappeared to continue their pursuit. As he began to back away Robin frowned at not being engaged. He was used to villians flying right at him. Not retreating.

"Hey, get your ass back here!" Robin said going after him. Gambit narrowed his eyes shaking his head.

"You know, cher, I respect what Batman does. I really do. But you tell that bastard not to drag you into this." Gambit spat. Taken aback Robin wondered for a split second if this man knew his secret identity.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can understand Batman deciding he wants to dedicate his life to helping people. I respect that. What I _don't_ respect is the fact that he dragged his son into this mess. I've seen to many kids die because of the decisions of old men. You should be at home studying, in college. Not roaming around the streets at night risking your life." Gambit growled. Stumped Robin could only stare at the man completely dumbfounded.

_I'm being lectured by a thief._ He thought wryly. Bruce had been right in his judgment of Gambit, however. The Cajun seemed to dislike engaging him in a fight. Simply for the fact in this man's eyes he was nothing more than a child. While Tim found it annoying it also relieved him a little.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Robin shot back. Gambit gave him a sympathetic look shaking his head.

"No, cher, you're not." Gambit said. Robin didn't know what to make of this man. Now Gambit actually sounded…regretful. What was his deal? Was he a bad guy or not?

Turning on his heel Gambit dodged around a corner. Robin went after him cursing for allowing himself to become distracted. It felt all so strange. He could not remember ever running into a criminal whose main concern was for _his_ well-being and not theirs. Men like Gambit were supposed to be selfish. Greedy. They weren't supposed to have good hearts or be worried about the safety of their pursuers. It just didn't work like that.

By the time he got outside he saw no sign of Gambit. Robin searched mentally berating himself for getting distracted. Not to much later his mentor silently emerged from the night. There were several scratches on his suit and his cape was torn in places. Deciding not to ask Robin nodded to the other man in greeting.

"You didn't catch him." Batman said. Robin closed his eyes hanging his head. Ashamed, nothing else need be said. He had failed. Again.

"I'm sorry, I just….I had him! I don't know how he keeps getting by me. This is the second time I've let him go." Robin raised his head to stare at the masked face. His heart sank when Batman said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Bruce." He said again. Batman gazed down at him saying nothing.

"Catwoman got away as well. But don't apologize about Gambit. It's not your fault." Batman replied. Shocked Robin stared at his mentor. Sensing his questions Batman didn't look at him as he took out a small device, a handheld GPS as he gazed down at it.

"How is it not my fault? I was right there and-"

"Robin, I heard everything. It's called human empathy. Despite being a criminal Gambit cares about you. Since he risked being caught to make sure you were not found by hiding you, you instinctively returned those same feelings. He feels guilty because he sees himself as putting you in danger due to his actions." Batman paused in his explanation to slide the GPS back into his utility belt. Turning his gaze back on Robin.

"If he feels so guilty why did he whack me one in the head?"

"I've seen the strength Gambit has. He could have easily have split your skull open with that staff. He went easy on you because he didn't want to hurt you." Batman explained. Robin felt as if he had been punched in the gut. It all felt so strange. It felt as if this Gambit person was becoming steadily more and more complicated.

"So what do we do now?"

"You're going home. I'm going after Gambit."

"You know where he is?" This time Batman gave him a rare smirk. For the first time that night pleased with his himself.

"Gambit has a bad habit of taking things with him when he gets out of a situation. He happened to pick up one of my batarangs I had thrown earlier. He took Catwoman's whip too." Batman responded. For a moment Robin didn't understand then a grin broke across his face as he laughed delighted.

"Are you going to take him in?"

"It depends. His motives are sketchy, and I need more information from him. Meet me at the mansion at the usual time." Batman instructed him.

Robin sighed, but turned his back to his mentor and made his way down into the alley where he had stowed his bike. There was no point in arguing with his mentor at this point. Right from the start Bruce had been very quiet about what it was they were doing. Bruce had only told it was in his best interests if he did not know. While Robin was curious as to what was going on, he had long since learned not to seek answers from Batman when he refused to give anyway. In time he would know.

Batman wondered about Gambit's motives in taking his batarang. A souvenir, perhaps? Or did the man just enjoy throwing weapons in general? Either way it was a stroke of luck for him. The tracker he had put on Gambit's truck had proved useless. The very same day the man had transferred the Harley to a hidden location and had given the truck to another man for free.

On his screen he saw Gambit moving at a fast pace. No doubt the man had jumped onto some type of vehicle and made his getaway. Once he reached the Batmobile it was only a matter of entering the coordinates to track his weapon and take off after Gambit at a safe distance. He was all but cruising in the city until the dot came to a complete stop.

When he pulled into an alley several blocks down and got out, Batman was not surprised to see Gambit had decided to stay at another hotel. This one several notches above the seedy motel he had been at. Watching carefully he tracked the beeping upward, using his batclaw to easily scale the building.

Again, luck was with him. A lamp had been turned on low in a room ten stories up. Inside Batman watched as Gambit moved around. Completely unaware he was being watched at that very moment.

Tired and weary the Cajun had dumped his trench coat along with his weapons, old and new on a nearby table. He picked up the batarang and studied it, turning over and over in his hands. After a moment he put it down on the counter and went into the kitchen. Batman's brow furrowed as the man began to pull out ingredients to begin cooking. Somehow he had never associated the thief with doing domestic chores.

Batman had done his homework. He knew the man he was looking at went by the name of Remy LeBeau, twenty-six years old born in New Orleans. A Cajun, though Bruce could tell just by the man's accent. Classified as a "mutant" highly dangerous with a cold exterior and a knack for killing. His body was a continuous power source with kinetic energy flowing through out him at all times. Able to charge his staff the man gave it an extra kick every time he swung it. Also a master thief, the man had been raised by a guild of thieves from a young age and probably knew nothing else.

_So why is he nothing like his profile says he is? _Batman asked himself. For someone like Gambit, even if the man did have Patch as a lover he should be selfish to the core. Of course, the man was concerned for his own person. Yet when it had come to Robin the man had been caring. Even angry at the fact someone so young would be out fighting.

_And he treated those homeless men with dignity. Respect. Only a truly compassionate person would do that. _Batman thought eyes narrowing. Gambit had warmed up to his persona as Matches Malone almost immediately. It had actually been a surprise when the thief had relented and given him the last of his cash to buy food. Acknowledging they were both human beings and seeing his fellow human in need, had answered with kindness rather than ignoring him.

He had begun to understand when he saw Gambit had seemed to work for a school at one point. Apparently called the X-Men they schooled, and trained mutant children. Yet when the school was destroyed and rebuilt at another location, the man had left. Along with another man at the same time.

Wolverine.

At least it explained why Gambit called Patch _mon glutton_. Still, after reading the file and looking at the man Batman found himself in a rather unique situation. His usual tactics for interrogation would work against him. If he ignored, for a moment, all the files he had read up on Gambit his analysis was the man in the hotel room was a victim of circumstance. Knowing nothing else he had made the best of what he knew and tried greatly to improve his situation. He seemed to be driven by some form of a morale code, chivalry almost, that allowed him to help others. Gambit had no desire to harm another person unless he was directly provoked.

Batman placed a small device on the side of the wall. It would disable all security devices within the room as well as any electronics other than the lamps. Since Gambit was busy cooking anyway he doubted the man would notice unless he tried to check his phone.

Dropping onto the balcony Bruce straightened up. Reaching up he gave the sliding glass door three loud raps with his fist. He watched as Remy LeBeau jumped at the sound spinning around. Seeing who it was he grabbed his staff extending it to its full length. Yet when Batman did nothing, only waiting there gazing at him through the window the Cajun hesitated.

Batman rapped on the window again, this time more demanding. Gambit stared at him as if the crime fighter had gone insane. After a second the man seemed to come to his own decision. Carrying his staff as his side he went to the sliding glass door and unlocked it. Sliding it open now they were face to face, only inches from each other.

"What do you want?" Remy asked warily. He wondered if policemen were outside his door. Batman frowned at him displeased with the question. As if it were not already obvious.

"To talk to you. May I come in? It's cold out." Batman said. Remy hesitated, then shrugged stepping back to allow the man to come in.

He backed away as Batman closed and locked the door behind him. Remy raised his staff again meaning to hit him, but then lowered it. The entire time the crime fighter did nothing to show he would retaliate. Standing completely still looking ludicrous with his black cape draped around his body in a well-lit living room. After a moment, Remy sighed putting his staff down on the counter.

"You're not exactly someone I wanted to see right now. I don't even know why I let you in with hardly a fight. There are criminals right now cursing my name for being so foolish." Remy said tiredly. Batman said nothing his head only moving perceptively as the Cajun went back to his cooking. Finding he had no appetite he switched the stove off and threw the food away.

"Not foolish. Smart. You're making this easier for both of us."

"Cher, you're a crime fighter. I know why you're here. You're going to take me to Arkaham, aren't you?" Remy asked him. His heart sank at the thought but he felt to tired to care. It felt as if the fight had drained out of him. He pulled out two cups and poured two cups of coffee. Glancing at Batman he quirked a brow holding up the sugar. The man shook his head. When he held up the cream he nodded.

"There may be a chance I might not take you there."

"Let me guess, jail?"

"Perhaps, but that outcome depends upon what you say." Batman stated calmly. This time he knew he had the other man's attention. Remy turned back towards him giving him an odd look.

Coming back to the counter Remy sat on a stool on the counter. Placing the other coffee across from him. Batman walked over and sat down at as well. Wrapping a gloved hand around the mug as he took a sip. Despite himself the thief watched completely fascinated. Seeing he was being watched Batman placed the mug down and returned his look.

_He's polite._ Batman noted. His strategy was working. If anything Gambit seemed to have no idea how to treat this new approach. The Cajun frowned at him sipping his own coffee as he considered his predicament.

"What did you want to talk about? Or did you just want your bat thing back?" Remy asked him. He picked up the batarang and flicked out the blades. Snapping them shut again he put it down between them.

"No. Like I said before, I had some questions for you."

"Ask away, then." Remy responded calmly. He took another sip of coffee as he waited patiently. Now Batman had piqued his curiosity.

"Do you have any idea who might want to kidnap Wolverine?" Batman asked him. Remy blinked in surprise a look of worry passing over his face. He gazed at the man across from him wondering what to say. Should he lie?

"You don't work for the government, do you?"

"No. I work alone save for Robin."

"You're not some undercover agent, or cop? Or a crazy scientist?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Answer the question."

Remy paused realizing what Batman was giving him. Clearly, the man seemed to have come to some decision on his own about him. Maybe this man was giving him the benefit of the doubt? Gambit was positive the crime fighter did not go around knocking on windows in the middle of the night just to share coffee with people he meant to capture later. While the man did not seem relaxed, he certainly seemed far less threatening in the light. Though he still held an air of power about him and mystery which commanded respect. Even going so far to answer _his_ questions when his own were not answered.

Taking a deep breath Remy forced his pounding heart to calm down. If Batman had truly meant him harm he would have done so by now. Gazing intently at him again he began to speak.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"To be honest with you, cher. I don't know all the people. Some I know for a fact are dead, others missing, and a few I've fought with myself but have gone into hiding."

"Name them regardless."

"Well, there's William Stryker. He was some type of military man who captured Logan. He died. Then there's Magneto, but he was captured a while ago. Then there's Hydra, an undercover organization. They kidnapped and brainwashed Logan, but he escaped them too." Remy said as he thought about how many people had tried to use the Canadian. Most had ended up either dead or missing a few limbs. Mostly dead.

"Does the name Victor Creed mean anything to you?" Batman asked. Gambit went completely rigid at the sound of the name his eyes narrowing. His grip tightened on the coffee mug in front of him. He glared down at it as he spoke again. Talking slowly as if in a trance.

"Yes, I know the man. His name is Sabretooth."

"Tell me about him."

"He's a sadistic maniac. He hides it behind his ability to charm and read people, and they don't know they've been hurt until it's to late." Gambit looked up at him then his face grim.

"I can already tell you though Logan is not with that animal."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I talked to him less than two days ago." Now Batman was interested. He frowned, leaning forward towards the man across from him. He could see traces of fear flicker over Gambit's face as he recalled Sabretooth.

"You're absolutely positive? Victor Creed has nothing to do with Logan's disappearance?"

"Yes, without a doubt. Victor used to have an interest in Logan but…well, after a while he just stopped chasing after him. Lost interest I guess. He's more wrapped up in running his company now." Remy explained tiredly.

Batman pulled back as he raised his mug to his lips. He had yet to still follow up with Victor Creed. However, the man was still worth looking into as well as were the others. He would begin making inquiries as soon as possible. Hydra was somewhat familiar to him, but the others he had never even heard before. Mostly because mutants, at least natural born ones, were supposed to be extinct. Any who survived were said to have been eradicated years ago. The gene long since taken from the pool.

"It sounds as if Logan has been taken advantage of a number of times. Is it normal for him to be abducted?"

"To be honest cher, it seems that way, doesn't it? Logan is a…well, a very old man. Either he's betrayed by someone he trusted or someone he loves is being used against him. So he's forced to either sacrifice that person or to go along with it. But it's not his fault." Remy said beginning to become upset the more he spoke. Batman only gazed him listening intently. For some reason Remy felt the man was not judging him despite what he had said.

"Logan is a good person. Flawed, yes, but not cruel. It just seems…it just seems whenever he reaches out to someone to help them they end up hurting him in return for his efforts. He's been brainwashed so many times. His mind twisted around until he couldn't even remember his mother's face." Gambit gazed at Batman then at a complete loss. His pained expression affecting Bruce deeper then he thought it would. Instead he nodded his head as he listened.

"Have you picked up any leads since you've been looking for him?"

"Non, except for the one at the lab. I checked the flash drive on the way here though. Dead end." Remy admitted tiredly. Batman frowned glancing down at the flash drive in question.

"What did you plan on doing with the information since it's useless to you now?"

"Destroy it. What am I going to do with it?" Gambit asked tiredly.

"You could sell it on the black market to the highest bidder. The information contained on there is worth millions of dollars. If not billions." This time Remy scowled at him shaking his head.

"I have money enough, cher. I don't need more. Besides, I can't betray Bruce like that. It wouldn't be right."

"Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?"

"Is there any other one?" Batman quirked a brow in silent question. Gambit sighed as he slid off his stool and walked away. Going over to the nightstand he held up a tabloid which had Bruce Wayne on the cover.

It was a good picture, Bruce thought wryly. It was him dressed in a black suit. His head half bent as he talked on the phone in intense concentration. A suitcase in his other hand as a wind picked up. Ruffling his raven black hair and causing his tie to rise up and flap over his shoulder. When it had first come out the copy had sold out the first day.

"I'm kind of a fan of him. I respect what the man does." Gambit explained slightly embarrassed. Setting the tabloid down he came back to the table to drink his coffee. Finding it empty he went to go make more.

"You think Bruce Wayne might have had something to do with Logan's disappearance?"

"Not directly, no. Men like him have a lot of ties though, yes? Someone in one of his companies may have been on the wrong side though. Logan is unique since he has a strong healing factor. They could have been doing some work which involves that behind his back." Remy stated. When Batman gave him a blank look he continued his explanation.

"Logan heals remarkably fast, cher. No poison, no bomb, and no injury can kill him. He survived two atomic bombs, one of them Hiroshima. Blasted right down to the bone and he still got back up." Remy said.

Bruce did not know what to say. He had expected to hear as such from Remy something might be different with Patch. Yet to hear it spoken aloud shook him. Then he had the sudden realization. How old was Patch?

"Is his healing factor natural?"

"Yes. So are his claws."

_Claws?_

"Thank you for being honest with me in your answers, Gambit. We'll be in touch." Batman said abruptly. He got up from the stool and turned his back to the other man. Remy turned around to say something, but already the door had slid open without a sound. He only saw the flutter of a cape as Batman left the balcony.

Remy rushed to the balcony and gazed out at Gotham. He squinted, peering down at the rooftops below him but saw no one. For a second he was positive he saw one of the shadows pause to return his questioning gaze. In the next instant, however, it melted away right before his eyes. Blinking the thief stared then shook his head. At least tonight he would not be going to jail.

The rest of the night proved uneventful. Batman tried to track Catwoman, but she had long since retreated back to her hideout as well. He returned to the Batcave around four o'clock in the morning tired and weary. Getting up from his car and walking wearily towards his computer console Bruce reached up and yanked back his cowl. He took a deep breath of the damp air of his cave wondering if he even felt like eating or not. Every bone in his body ached and called out for him to lay down.

All but dropping into his chair Bruce sighed. He folded his hands on the desk and bowed his head. Closing his eyes for a few brief minutes to rest his tired eyes. Even though his body cried for sleep, his mind continued to race. In his mind's eye he gazed down upon the spider web which had opened up before him. Constructed bit by individual bit as he tracked the strands which connected to make it whole.

First off, the reappearance of his guardian Patch. His suspicions had been right in finding out something had been strange about the man. The man known as Wolverine had a healing factor which allowed his body to remain young. Somehow Patch, or better yet Logan which was undoubtedly his real name, had come into contact with his parents Martha and Bruce Wayne.

For whatever reason his parents had trusted Logan completely. After leaving Bruce at Wayne manor when he had only been thirteen years old the man had disappeared off the map. Only to reappear in Gotham fifteen years later with Gambit in tow as his constant companion. Logan had left an offering for Martha and Thomas where they had died. Soon after mysteriously disappearing into thin air.

Bruce slowly opened his sky blue eyes. His hair hung about his face unchecked damp from sweating beneath his cowl. His gaze fell upon Logan's old, worn hat sitting peacefully at his elbow. He had actually meant to give back to Gambit. After all, it was not his to keep. Yet it brought Bruce some odd level of comfort. Had not Patch told him he had the hat in his possession for years? Strange, how such a simple piece of clothing could stand out in someone's memories.

_Did you fake your own kidnapping, Patch? So you could escape Remy? Or did you leave the hat behind as a clue for me to figure out?_ Bruce considered as he gently placed the hat back down. No, if Patch had faked his abduction he would have taken the hat at the very least with him.

"Brooding, Master Bruce?"

"Thinking, Alfred. Are there any pictures of my parents?" Bruce said having a sudden thought. He frowned as he toyed with the idea. No, it could not be possible yet if it was….

"There are many pictures of them, sir. I can pull some down from the-"

"Are there any of Patch?" Bruce said suddenly. He frowned turning to gaze at his butler. Alfred seemed taken aback by the sudden request. The butler recognized the burn in young master Bruce's eyes. He was on the edge of making a break through.

"I would have to look, sir. Do you have a specific time frame in mind?"

"From when I was a child. I don't mean after Mom and Dad died. When I was young, a baby. Before then if you can find anything." Bruce said as he got up. He began pacing frowning as the idea began to take firmer root in his mind. Another piece of the puzzle had begun to fall into place.

"I'll see what I can do, sir."

"Take out Father's old journals as well. Mother's too if you can find them. I need to check something." Bruce said his heart beginning to beat faster as he considered the idea. Blinking, Alfred nodded his head wondering what his young master was up to as he walked out of the Batcave.

An hour later found Bruce eating dinner and drinking a cup of coffee. Sleep would have to wait until later. Alfred had managed to dig up a few things already, having set three boxes at the dinner table for his young master to look through. They were organized neatly with large books in them. Some were sketches, others journals, and yet others filled to bursting with old photos and newspaper clippings.

Alfred took his empty plate and refilled Bruce's empty coffee cup. He said nothing about his young master's sudden interest in his parent's personal belongings as Bruce pulled one of the boxes close to him. He was going to need the wide space of the dinner table for this work.

Reaching in one of the first things he found was a sketchbook and an old photo album. He opened both, beginning to flip through both carefully as he studied the contents within. One of the first sketches as of his father, Thomas Wayne standing as he held a small bundle in his arms. In his early thirties Bruce and Thomas were spitting images of each other. His lips went into a thin line as he continued to go through them.

His father had not only been a doctor, but had drawn in his spare time. Sketches mostly since he never had time to paint. A picture held scatterings of color to help highlight certain areas. Three figures set against a brilliant setting sunset. A picture of Bruce in his crib with his blanket tucked around him. Another one of him on a blanket at his mother's feet playing with a huge scattering of baby toys. Martha keeping a careful eye on him as she talked on the phone with a small smile on her face.

Strange, he had never really bothered to look at these pictures. In the weeks following his parent's death Bruce remembered he had poured over these same books as if they were precious gold. Hoarding the caught memories on their pages as he wished distantly for them to return to him. Patch would say nothing when his young ward had been trying to recapture these memories. Often coming to join him quietly at the table to gaze at the pictures as well. If Bruce had begun to cry or feel lonely, the man would pick him up and let him sit in his lap and together they would look at the pictures. Patch retelling a story of his parents in those early days to help ease the pain.

"Alfred." Bruce said after a while. His butler came over an expectant look on his face. Bruce looked up at him feeling somewhat strange. He felt lightheaded from to little sleep, but another idea occurred to him.

"Are there any other pictures? Of my grandparents, say? How far can we go back?" Bruce asked him. Alfred still had no idea what it was his young master was looking for. He actually had to pause to think a moment before he answered.

"You know, sir, I'm not quite sure. Let me go look. I'm sure I can find something." Alfred answered calmly. Bruce thanked him for his trouble as his butler nodded his ascent before walking off to fetch the items.

It was only twenty minutes before Alfred came hurrying back. He had an odd expression on his face as if he had just seen a ghost. Hastily, he set down the two books in front of Bruce. Bruce was surprised by the odd behavior. Usually the older man was so genial and professional.

"Sir, I insist you look at the picture of the owners of the house. The ones who built it." Alfred suggested slightly breathless.

Bruce gave Alfred a curious look as he opened the first book. It seemed to be a small sketchbook owned by a girl named Rose. Opening up on the first page he froze when he saw the name scribbled across the bottom of the page.

_James Howlett?_

The name rang a bell in the back of his mind. A ghost story Thomas Wayne had told him when he had been a child to scare him. Of how a groundskeeper had gone mad one night on the very estate they lived on. A madwoman had been living in the house back in the 1800s, by the name of Elizabeth Howlett. Wanting to take away the woman of the owner of the house the groundskeeper had stormed up to the house to shoot her husband. He had succeeded, but in return had lost his own life to her son who killed him in a fit of rage with a knife.

In desperation the woman, Elizabeth, had shot herself in the head right before her son's very eyes. Heartbroken and fearing to be prosecuted by the law, James and his lover Rose had fled the house that same night never to be seen again. Legend had it the ghost of Elizabeth still haunted the grounds calling out to her son to come join her. Thomas would always warn a young Bruce if he did not go to bed and be good, the ghost of the madwoman would come to take him away.

The picture of young James looked exactly like Bruce. In fact, the two were spitting images of each other. Messy black hair and blue eyes, his cheekbones were not as high as Bruce's were. He was also paler as if he were used to being indoors. Bruce remembered being told the owners of the mansion had originally had only one son to sickly to be expected to survive long. His father had built the house to open the world as much as possible to son, but it had become more like a prison.

Alfred silently opened the second book then. In it were old, faded photos. Some were small and cheap, taken by an amateur. Bruce frowned as he began to flip through them wondering what he was supposed to be seeing. Then he froze when he came to the picture of a young boy of about five, apparently his father by the name at the bottom, and the man kneeling beside him. His arms wrapped around the boy's waist holding him close in a hug as they both smiled at the camera. Thomas Wayne laughing and struggling at a young age.

_Thomas and Peter, best of buddies. Thomas loves his grandfather._

The note said beneath the picture. Like before, Thomas and Bruce looked almost identical at such a young age. What Bruce found disconcerting as he dropped the book staring at it in mute horror.

Thomas's grandfather was _Patch_.

Bruce's mind could not seem to comprehend what he was seeing. Grabbing another photo book he all but ripped it open beginning to compare pictures. Another picture of Patch standing beside a young Thomas Wayne in his twenties. Standing beside him an older man with arms around the younger's shoulders. Smoking a cigar and a beer in his other as he leered at the camera. Thomas looking displeased as he glared at his haphazard drinking buddy. On the bottom in neat, looping handwriting was Thomas's handwriting.

_Me and Patch in the spring of my graduation of my university. How does a man drink so much without dropping dead? _

Bruce looked again at the picture of James Howlett and then back at Patch. His mind beginning to connect the dots as he stared at them. The Howlett estate had been given over to the bank soon after the last owner of the house had died, a lonely old man who happened to be the grandfather of James Howlett. Decades later Thomas had decided to by the decrypt old mansion after a friend had lent him money to help him start up medical practice to help those in need. As if in a dream Bruce remembered his father mentioning with a quiet sigh of reverence of his grandfather giving him the money to go to college.

How the old man had suddenly disappeared when he had been five claiming he had business to deal with. Yet Thomas's education had been fully paid for allowing him to go on to get his Doctorate in the medical profession. The last letter Thomas had received from his grandfather was one claiming the old man had died leaving him an inheritance of a few thousand dollars. Thomas Wayne had invested the money smartly which led to the creation of Wayne corporation.

Which would mean…would mean….

_Patch is over one hundred years old. Everything I have now is because of…him._

"Master Bruce? Are you quite alright?" Alfred asked worriedly. By now the butler's face had gone pale as well as he too realized the significance of the discovery. Numbly, Bruce opened another photo album to a random page.

This one was of Patch as well, but in color. He was sitting in armchair the camera having caught the bored expression on his face. Head propped up by his hand as he gazed down at the baby in his lap. Completely unaware he was being watched, Bruce as a baby was gumming Patch's hat pleased with this new toy.

"Alfred, did you know about this?" Bruce asked. His tone was calm despite the turmoil going on inside him. His butler shook his head seeming just as dazed as his young master was.

"No, sir, I had no idea. I always knew you and Patch an uncanny resemblance to each other but I never suspected this." Alfred answered shakily.

Bruce did not know how to react. Patch was his great grandfather. He had looked out for Thomas Wayne as a child, his own grandson. Not wanting his grandson to notice he did not age Patch must have gone away and faked his own death. For some reason returning later, perhaps to watch his grandson grow up, and supporting him after he had left college. Being present long enough to see the safe delivery of his great grandson before disappearing again for mysterious reasons. Yet now, it did not seem so strange.

"I need to find him, Alfred." Bruce said quietly. He closed his eyes and leaned forward his head in his hands.

There was a pattern here he could see. Patch always appeared when a crisis struck his descendants. Almost like a guardian angel to guide them through the hard times. Stepping in when necessary to interfere with events so his bloodline survived.

So…that meant…

_Patch, what did you see? What were you trying to prevent this time?_


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _In Word this story has nearly reached 100 pages. And we STILL haven't really got Logan out yet. This story has been flowing very fast and smoothly as of late. I think this is the first time I've written so much in so little time with what seems hardly any effort. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I like typing the flashbacks the best. XD__  
_

**Chapter 16**

Across Gotham brooding over a similar mystery, a certain Cajun slept through most of the day. His mind continually bringing up images of Logan then tossing them away like so many forgotten toys. It wasn't until nearly three in the afternoon he woke up with a start feeling as if he were being watched. When he glanced at the clock everything him and Batman had discussed the night before came back to him.

"Hell of a night." Remy said aloud to his empty room. He had no idea what to make of the crime fighter. From what he had heard the man should have taken him to jail by now. Or at least Arkaham like he had Joker so many times.

_And here you are complaining about getting away scot free._ Remy mused to himself. With a sigh he swung his legs out of bed and went to get dressed.

By the time he was ready to leave it was already an hour later. He left the hotel, being sure to pay for the rest of the month much to the young lady's surprise at the front desk. When asked why he had changed his mind he simply winked at the woman. Telling her he'd had a visit from a dark stranger he wished to meet again. Despite himself he smirked when she began to blush as he left the building.

Getting on his motorbike he drove a few blocks down to get a bite to eat at a small diner. He was given a booth in the back where he had a decent view of the street. Across the street he saw the rich and famous going into stores to purchase their clothing. He rolled his eyes as he ate his fries idly nibbling at them as he watched the people go by.

At this point Gambit had no idea where else to look for Logan. His only lead had been the one at Wayne industries, and that had turned out to be a dead end. As promised he had destroyed the flash drive last night. Looking around the diner was mostly empty save for himself, two servers standing at the end of the bar talking to each other, and one cook watching TV.

Drawing out the batarang from his pocket he turned it over in his hands. No doubt Batman probably had a tracker on the device and had traced it back to the hotel. As a matter of fact he still had Catwoman's whip as well. In hindsight Remy thought it probably had not been a good idea to take the weapons with him. Still though, maybe lady luck was with him. The crime fighter had shown interest in looking for Logan. So at least he had someone else keeping an eye out for his partner.

_Why didn't he ask to see a picture of Logan though if he is looking for him? Batman can't know what he looks like already, does he?_

This bothered him even more. Logan had known who Batman was, clearly, or at least heard of his reputation. Until he met the crime fighter again he would just have to bide his time. Folding the batarang back up he left three twenties on the table as a tip and got up. Paying his bill he walked out of the diner heading in a random direction.

He did not see the man step out from the store. Head bowed Gambit was to deep in thought to notice where he was going. The other man had turned around frowning at his image in the store window. His car idling on the curb as he reached up to adjust his tie. Backing up two more steps he did not notice the Remy heading straight towards him. His mind far to muddled from his discovery early in the morning and lack of sleep.

Remy walked right into Bruce Wayne. Bruce staggered automatically grabbing the nearest thing available, which happened to be Remy, to prevent himself from falling right into traffic. Gambit grabbed his arm yanking him back onto the sidewalk just as a car horn blared at them. Pissed, he made sure the disgruntled Bruce stayed by his side not yet noticing whom he had just saved.

"FUCKER! Watch where you're driving! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Remy yelled shaking a fist at the driver. He heard expletives yelled back in his general direction, but he ignored it. Turning to the person beside him he patted the poor man on the back.

"Sorry about that, cher. Didn't mean to bump into you." Remy said as he got a good look who he had bumped into. He felt his heart skip a beat as Bruce Wayne let out a ragged sigh turning to look at him. His usually neat slicked back hair had been ruffled by the near brush with the eath. The man offered him a tired smile but he was looking at the Cajun oddly.

"No problem, sir. Um…nice eyes." Bruce said. Reaching down he picked up Gambit's sunglasses and held them up for a Cajun. A look of panic crossed the thief's face as he realized he did not have them on. Grabbing the glasses from Bruce's hand he put them on hurriedly giving him an awkward smile.

"They're just contacts. Testing them out." Gambit lied shakily. Bruce smiled charmingly on the inside alarm bells going off at seeing the other man in plain daylight. Yet the thief gave no indication he knew him. Laughing tiredly Bruce nodded as if he had not noticed the strange eyes.

"Oh good, when you're done perhaps I can buy a pair. Give people a reason to be scared of me."

"I'm sure they find you absolutely terrifying." Remy said beginning to smile now himself. That had been a close call. Now that the immediate danger had been avoided he began to blush as he gazed at the windblown Bruce Wayne. His media idol sighed, brushing invisible lint off his suit as he again tried to adjust his tie glaring down at it.

"Almost died in the name of good fashion. Thanks, by the way, I didn't mean to drag you down with me."

"I bet you say that to all the ladies." Remy said automatically. When Bruce looked up giving him a wide eyed look the Cajun mentally berated himself for saying something so idiotic. Logan had barely been missing for a week and here he was hitting on a billionaire. What kind of man was he?

"I usually say what bright teeth they have. And such lovely eyes, certainly not as nice as yours though, I'm sure." Bruce responded. Gambit's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he coughed looking in a random direction to avoid making eye contact.

"Ah, well ah, I have sensitive eyes. So I always have to wear these…"

"Even inside?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunate, I would have liked to see them." Bruce said giving a disappointed sigh. Gambit blushed even more when those big blue eyes gazed at him. They were of the exact same height, but Bruce had a boyish charm which complimented the suit he was wearing. After watching the man attempting to adjust his tie for ten minutes he let out an irritated sigh.

"Here, let me. Don't you know how to do this yourself?"

"Not neatly, no. My butler is running errands today. I decided to venture out on my own for once. Seems my own devices are highly inadequate for daily life."

"You can probably get whatever you want with that smile of yours." Remy teased him. He undid Bruce's whole tie right there on the sidewalk.

Looping around the man's neck again he began to tie it expertly. Bruce waited patiently as the two continued to make small talk with each other. A few people stopped pointing at the two handsome men. Women giggled as they walked by, a few stopping to take out their cellphones and take a picture. Once he was done Remy slid the knot up making sure it fit nicely before he took a step back to inspect his work.

"How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks."

"I was hoping for a billion, but that will do. Thank you for your help Mr…?

"Remy, just call me Remy."

"Well, thank you so much Remy. I have to attend a meeting, but I would like to properly thank you for your help. Perhaps you would be free this evening for dinner?"

"Of course." Remy replied without hesitation. Bruce gave him another charming smile, took his hand, and shook it. They exchanged numbers and Remy told the man where he was staying. After scolding Bruce to be more careful the CEO got into his car and drove off from the street.

As he drove Bruce's smile fell away as he brooded over Gambit's sudden appearance. He did not believe in coincidences. Yet the entire time the Cajun had shown no sign he even realized Bruce Wayne and Batman were one in the same. Had not so much as threatened him. It had been complete chance for him to back up into the other man. Also, Gambit's hotel was not far from the shopping area. It would not be a complete fluke to see him walking around there.

He had, in secret, asked Alfred to access any public files for him to find any more information the Howlett family. In the 1800s Bruce knew his estate had once been on the Canadian border, the very edge, but had been converted to the states somewhere in the mid-1990s when Thomas Wayne had bought the property. Not wholly unthinkable since the property had been at the very edge of the border at the time.

After a three hour board meeting, making his rounds at the company, and meeting one of his clients for lunch by the time he returned to the mansion Bruce found himself to tired to think. Alfred had returned home thankfully and told his young master he had indeed found public records on the Howlett family. Bruce thanked him, but told his butler to wake him up in four hours so he could have dinner with Gambit.

At long last Bruce fell into bed going straight to sleep.

His dreams were strange. They whirled in his mind nothing more than a flicker of color here and there. They barely settled until a memory surfaced of Patch talking to him one day. Bruce remembered it so clearly because it had been the year right before he had set out to around the world intent on becoming the best there is. On his own personal mission to become the Batman.

"Look, kiddo, I just-"

"NO! You can't go! Why do you have to go?!" Bruce had screamed at his guardian. His usually professionalism cracked when the Canadian had broken the news to him. Patch paused noticing how upset the boy was. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he eyed his ward.

"Bruce, calm down. I ain't going anywhere yet. I'm just sayin', in the future I _might_ have to leave. Understand? It has nothing to do with me not loving you." Patch said gently. A pained expression crossed his face as he gazed at the younger man. Bruce clenched his fists tears streaming down his cheeks as he glared at Patch.

"Why? Don't you love me?" Bruce had demanded his voice cracking. Alfred had not been there that day. He had gone off to buy several new sets of clothes for his young master and to get groceries. Patch bit the inside of his cheek as he gazed down at the young man. His voice hardened as he spoke as if daring the young man to question him.

"Course I love ya, kiddo. I never stopped. C'mon, don't look at me like that."

"You're avoiding the question." Bruce accused him. Patch sighed closing his eyes for a moment to regain his control. Finally opening them again to give the young man a piercing glare.

"You have no idea what goes on around here. One day I might not be here to look out for you. There are people who didn't love your mom and dad like I did. They had enemies. I have them too. Those same people have had their sights set on you since you were little." Patch said his tone growing serious as he glared at Bruce. Unmoved, at least Bruce thought, by his tears.

"Trust me, Bruce, when I say I would only be doing this to protect you. I know it sounds stupid, but trust me it's for the best."

"Did you protect Mom and Dad by leaving them too?" Bruce shot at him. At the time he had not been thinking. He had only wanted to hurt Patch as much as he could.

His words were satisfyingly effective. A look of shock crossed his face then crumpled. Patch opened his mouth to say something wracked by guilt. In turn Bruce saw the corner of the older man's eyes tear up. Patch's mouth went into a thin line as he growled at his young ward.

"I did the best I could for them."

"Sure you did. Just like you're doing for me right now, right?" Bruce had asked him in a mocking tone. Now that he had the upper hand he could not stop. He continued wanting to drag Patch into the same dark hole he was in.

"I hate you, Uncle Patch. I wish you had died instead." Bruce said icily.

He could see that hurt him. Patch went completely silent at those words. The older man was close to crying, he could see that from where he stood. Then, without a word, Patch grabbed his hat and jacket. Turning his back to Bruce he walked out of the room the door slamming behind him. Not until the man left did the young billionaire begin to think maybe he had done something terribly wrong. Words which should not have been said.

The next day Alfred had told him Patch had left. That had been the last time since Bruce had seen his guardian until fifteen years later.

Bruce woke up groggily when Alfred gently nudged him awake. Pressing a cup of strong coffee into his hand murmuring he had already prepared his dinner suit. Smiling weakly he thanked his butler as he sat up to drink the hot beverage. Hoping it would wake him up enough for him to function properly as he got dressed.

"I hope the tabloids don't make anything of you having dinner with another man." Alfred said calmly as he helped Bruce to put on his jacket. Bruce quirked a brow in the mirror at his butler shrugging his shoulders as he slipped his dinner jacket on. Adjusting the collar as he slipped on his shoes.

"Afraid Remy's charm may outshine my own?"

"From what you've told me about him, sir, I do hope he's nothing like Ms. Kyle, though she is quite the woman."

"In some aspects Gambit is like her. In others, however…" Bruce said frowning as he adjusted his tie making sure it was straight. He had only acted as if he had no idea to tie one to lure Gambit in closer.

"He's a very caring person. Sensitive in his own way. I think he cares more about people then he does money." Bruce answered.

"A bit like you sir, isn't he?" Alfred inquired as he put on the finishing touches on the billionaire. Bruce paused about to slick back his hair. Deciding one part of him which looked unkempt, but still complimented his appearance he only brushed his fingers through it. Making sure it at least was partially tamed as he checked himself one last time in the mirror.

"Maybe."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When a limo pulled up near the front of the hotel Remy assumed it was someone else. Yet when an old man dressed in all black stepped out inquiring if he were Mr. Wayne's date the Cajun had no idea what to say. He apparently said yes because he found himself in the back of the limo ten minutes later with the man himself.

Bruce was busy talking on the phone about stocks his face intense as he spoke displeased with the conversation. When he saw the Cajun get in he offered him a sweet smile. Telling whoever was on the other line he had to attend to more pressing matters as he hung the phone up smartly. Sliding it into his front pocket as he reached out to shake the other man's hand again.

"Remy, so good to see you again. You look better than I do." Bruce complimented him.

Remy returned his smile feeling nervous all over. It was early in the night, so he would have time to go looking for Logan later. He simply saw no easy way to avoid going out to dinner with a billionaire. So he had decided to simply grin and bear it. However, considering who it was already he found he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Where do you shop? I've never seen you in Gotham before." Bruce said kindly trying to make conversation. Remy had bought black slacks, a black dinner jacket, with shiny shoes of the same color with a white shirt. He had completed the assemble with a black fedora with silver embroidery around the sides.

"Here and there, I'm not really picky about where I buy my clothes." Remy replied slightly breathless. Even if he was technically rich, other than his trench coat the Cajun never dropped much money when it came to clothes. What he wore now had cost him a couple thousand dollars. He would have been better off shopping at Walmart.

"You have impeccable taste. I could never pull your look off. I'm cursed with always having to dress for formal events."

"You're more than welcome to change. I don't mind watching." Remy said grinning slyly at the other man. Bruce coughed trying to cover up a laugh as his cheeks flushed. Realizing what he had just said the Cajun felt his face grow hot as well as he looked away.

"Champagne?" Bruce asked quickly his cheeks still rosy from the flirt. Without an answer he took out two glasses and handed Remy one. The Cajun accepted it watching as his idol poured him a full glass and then himself.

"What are we celebrating?" Remy asked to change the subject. Bruce gave him a shy smile. Dear God, the Cajun thought, why did the billionaire have to look even more gorgeous with those slightly red cheeks? Had he been a wicked man Gambit would have just added kidnapping high profile figures to his resume.

"Um…I don't know. For the sake of meeting you on the street? Or me not becoming road kill?" Bruce answered glancing at the Cajun. As if asking for permission what they could make a toast too. Remy chuckled raising his glass.

"How about both, hm cher? The world would be a sadder place without you."

"I hope you're right. There are so many who detest my boyish charm. Or so Alfred tells me." Bruce replied. Their glasses clinked together and they drank.

After which Remy found himself talking to Bruce easily. He liked the man's unkempt hair and told him it was a good look. Self-consciously the billionaire reached up to touch his head with wide eyes having no idea he had walked out the mansion in such a state. Gambit reassured him he looked fine and it complimented his looks. They chatted about the various charities Bruce donated too each year. How he had begun to branch out into other businesses to make Wayne Corporation bigger.

In no time at all they came to the restaurant. When they stepped out despite himself the Cajun could only pause to stare. Slim women decked out in diamonds walked past him. Some sparkling brighter than the chandeliers above their heads as they walked down a red carpet to the front desk. A doorman waited at the entrance, they would say their name, and if they were on the list they would go in.

Gambit stared at all this from behind his sunglasses. He had made sure to wear his pair that had the strap on it so they could not simply be pulled off. Noticing his guest had become uncomfortable Bruce offered his arm to the other man. Remy slipped his arm through Bruce's and let the CEO take the lead. A few of the women he saw the Cajun knew were models. He even recognized a few business clients he had worked for in the past.

"Mr. Wayne, always so good to see you sir." The doorman said with a slight bow of his head. Bruce smiled nodding his head in acknowledgment as he swept into the restaurant with Gambit.

Right on cue it seemed heads began to turn when Bruce walked in. Remy felt his neck begin to turn red as people called out them. Celebrities he had seen on TV staring in awe at the billionaire as they waved at him. A few women came up to rub the man's arm as they walked by. Whispering promises into his ear as they brushed by their eyes roving up and down the man at his side. Remy was blessedly ignored, and for this he was thankful. Though he too could certainly play the part of a charming man to any elite person of society. Though his talent for acting had never been called for on quite such a scale.

"Don't worry, I made sure we had a secluded spot. We'll escape this crowd soon." Bruce whispered to Remy. Glad he had not been forgotten by the one person who probably wanted there Remy nodded his head.

Bruce must have made reservations ahead of time. They went to the top floor of the restaurant within a few minutes. Upstairs proved to be much quieter with older couples dining, and one or two older men with women young enough to be their daughters. His date ushered him outside to the balcony where the only light were candles and lamps with a soft glow.

"Would you like a seat?" Bruce asked pulling out a chair for his guest. Remy smiled as he sat down wondering how they were going to do this. Bruce sat down across from him as a waiter came over and silently placed down a menu for each of them before retreating.

"Do you come here often?" Remy asked suddenly awkward as he picked up his menu. He let his gaze drop to look over the food. He could not understand a damn thing on there.

"On occasion, this is my second time here. The first time was for a business meeting."

"Sounds romantic."

"Sure, when a future partner wants to discuss dislocating a tribe in the Amazon to build his new factory. When I said no half of the people got from the table and walked away."

"Some people just feel a price tag can be put on human life. It's pathetic." Remy said putting down his menu. He had decided to just order whatever Bruce was going to have. There was no way he could go wrong with that. He just hoped the man didn't order anything like calf brains.

"Not only pathetic, but disgusting. Sorry." Bruce said looking embarrassed. He had begun to get heated over the past meeting offering the Cajun a shy smile of apology.

"I get a bit carried away at times."

"Please cher, don't apologize. I completely agree." Remy said remembering his days at the Xavier institute. Everything had been going smoothly until Scott had taken over, the dick.

"I know exactly what you're talking about."

They continued to chat, growing more comfortable in each other's presence as they did so. When their food came Gambit had managed to concoct a lie he was a security consultant. Bruce offered to hire his services, but the Cajun smiled and told him no. He was already fully booked for his entire stay in Gotham.

At one point Bruce had to take a call. He apologized profusely to the Cajun as he got up and walked away from the table. Remy idly picked at his food hardly tasting the cake in front of him. He had begun to feel a creeping in his gut, almost as if he were physically ill. He could not say why but it stayed there. After dinner he had only grown worse. He had chalked it up at first to his nervousness of having a date with the infamous Bruce Wayne.

Yet as the dinner had gone on his thoughts turned to Logan. He should not be here. What would his partner have done in his situation? The Canadian could be invited to a one night only stay to the most gorgeous woman in the world and the man would have said no. He would be out on the streets tracking down leads for the Cajun. Not enjoying himself among the social elite no matter the person.

His mouth set in a grim line Gambit made up his mind. He put his napkin on the table meaning to get up and find Bruce. He would apologize to the billionaire for cutting their date short, it had all been a mistake, and excuse himself by walking out the door. Just as he began to rise out of his seat a hand suddenly fell on his shoulder. It shoved him back down into his chair with surprising force. Claws pricking his shoulder they easily cut through his dress shirt into his shoulder. Gambit could feel blood beginning to pool beneath the claws.

"How you doin', Cajun?" Said a deep voice above him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bruce sighed tiredly as he hurried back to his table. Ducking beneath the raised arms of waiters as they went to serve patrons and dodging around couples leaving the restaurant. What Alfred had told him had not been promising. The ghost story of Elizabeth Howlett turned out to not only be true, but there were elements which he had not known about.

For one, the groundskeeper had been named Logan as well. At first Bruce had listened with dread as his butler told him the whole story. Of the groundskeeper being a drunk and abusive to his only son, Dog. After reading descriptions about the man in question, however, Alfred had confirmed Patch and Logan were only father and son not one and the same. Elizabeth Howlett had cheated on her husband with one of the servants. Classic tragic love story. Did Patch even know he had taken the name of his real father?

Taking a deep breath he put his mask back on of a charming, clueless billionaire. Working a small smile on he adjusted his shirt cuffs and headed back to the table. He froze when he saw Gambit's body language. The man sat rigidly in his seat his face pale as a sheet as if he had seen a ghost. His mouth set in a grim line, shoulders slightly hunched waiting for a blow to fall. Behind him with a hand on his shoulder was a tall man, at least seven feet tall. Blond hair cascaded around his broad shoulders as he bent over to whisper something into the Cajun's ear. Even from where he stood he could see the stranger had sharpened fingernails. The spreading red stain on Remy's shirt confirmed this.

"Pardon me, sir, but can you please leave?" Bruce said becoming serious as he walked over. Victor Creed frowned as he straightened up to glare down at the young billionaire. Remy turned to give the man a horrified look for calling attention to himself, but at the same time relieved to not be the center of Victor's attention.

"I'm chatting with an old friend. You've missed me, haven't you Remy?" Victor growled with a smirk. Bruce saw the man had fangs as well. Gambit looked away his gaze falling on Bruce standing there clearly furious they had been disturbed.

"Yes, cher. I have." Gambit said quietly.

_Bullshit._ Bruce thought. He knew a victim when he saw one. Going over he put a hand on Victor's arm. Even through the fabric of the bigger man's suit he could feel the bulging muscle beneath. Poor Cajun, he must be in pain right now if this man were using even an ounce of his strength.

"I would appreciate it if you let go of my date, sir. This is a private meeting. Please leave." Bruce said his tone growing darker. Victor gave him coy look then smirked as he allowed himself to let go of Gambit. Shit, Bruce had no idea the other CEO was even in town.

"Of course, of course. My apologies, Mr. Wayne. Tell the runt I say hi, would you? Forgot you were his whelp once a upon a time." Victor said. Then he laughed as he turned his back to them and walked away.

Remy was breathing raggedly having broken out into a cold sweat. Bruce felt a cold rage go through him and not being able to properly protect the other man. Thief or not, everyone deserved help. And Gambit actually proved to be a decent human being when it came down to it. Turning towards his date he lowered his voice as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder murmuring softly.

"I'm so sorry, Remy. Maybe we should leave?" Bruce suggested gently tugging at the other man's arm. Gambit nodded getting up numbly as he followed the billionaire in a trance back outside. When the CEO offered to take him somewhere else the Cajun declined, stating he just wanted to go back to his hotel.

They went back to the hotel in silence. Remy's fists were clenched the entire time even until they pulled up to the curb. Alfred went around and opened the door for him to step out. Remy thanked the butler quietly as he left. Bruce got out as well to walk him back to his hotel room but at this he refused.

"I'm so sorry about that, Remy. Had I known-"

"It's alright, cher, how could you have known? Besides, it's not your fault. Get home safely now, you hear?" Gambit told the other man gently. Bruce looked hurt at the rejection but nodded his head none the less.

"Well, if you're sure, perhaps you and I can meet again sometime? A new club opened last week. I've been looking for a reason to go, but no one to enjoy it with." Bruce said giving him another shy smile. Remy frowned at the man unsure of what to say. Why the hell did Bruce Wayne not only have to be rich and famous, but act like a hurt puppy if someone so much as looked at him the wrong way?

"I'll think about it. Good night, Bruce."

"Good night, Remy."

Bruce shook his hand then left in his limo. Once the billionaire was gone Remy managed to take a deep breath glad to be rid of him. Turning around he went back to his hotel room. Once there he shed his clothes with relish glad to be rid of them. The cut on his shoulder had already stopped bleeding, but he put a bandage over it anyway. He kicked his shoes off glad to put his boots back on.

_Never again, LeBeau. Never again. Those damn things bite._ Remy thought scowling at the shiny black shoes. The entire time it had felt like his feet had gone numb the shoes were so damn tight.

Once properly dressed he opened the door to his balcony. Cold wind hit him in the face making him smile. Gambit closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath of the searing air. It excited him as he grabbed the edge of the hotel building. Risky considering the hour, but unless someone looked directly up they would not see him.

Within a few seconds he had reached the rooftops. Slipping into an alley he found his motorcycle untouched beneath its tarp. Ripping the covering off he tossed it into a pile of trash. He would have to move the bike again to prevent anyone from finding it. No doubt Batman had an idea where it might be.

Revving the engine Gambit took off into the night. His trench coat flying behind him as he roared out of the alley flicking on his blinding headlights. Swerving around cars he grinned to himself as he took off down another road. Let Batman come after him if he wanted too. Nothing would stop him from finding Logan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Gambit is on the move." Robin said into his mike. He had been staking out the hotel ever since the thief had got back. It had actually come as a surprise the Cajun had not checked out. Records showed he had actually paid for his room through the month. It indicated the man planned to stay longer in Gotham, and perhaps was waiting for Batman to find him again.

"Where is he headed?" Bruce asked over the com link. He would join his sidekick in an hour as Robin slipped down to grab his own bike. Taking off as soon as the engine started and taking a back street. A beeping dot showed where the Cajun was going. Heck, he had not even bothered to ditch the batarang. Or did he want to be followed?

"Downtown, go figure. How soon can you be out here?"

"Within an hour, I have to go home and get changed. Keep on him. If he runs into trouble help him out." There was a click as Bruce cut off.

Robin frowned, but continued to follow Gambit at a distance. Making sure there were at least two streets between them as he tracked him. He wondered where the man was headed as the Cajun continued until they were in the seedy part of town.

Eventually the thief stopped for a few minutes, then went on the move again on Robin's screen but at a much slower pace. Pulling up into an alley Robin stowed his bike away behind a dumpster. Climbing onto a fire escape and getting onto the rooftops. Going on foot was slower, true, but there were many advantages and places a person could access they could not reach from the street.

Checking his tracker every couple of minutes Robin continued to follow the man wondering where he was headed. They were near the docks within five minutes. Taking out his binoculars again he tracked the thief slip into an abandoned warehouse. Frowning, the sidekick snuck along the side going in through a broken window. Down below he did not see the thief. Where had Gambit gone?

"Hey."

Robin didn't hesitate as he threw a smoke bomb down and dodged to the right. He heard no signs of coughing which worried him since the voice had come from directly behind him. Withdrawing his staff he whipped it out going into a defensive position eyes narrowed as he searched the shadows for the person he was following. He heard a cough above him and his gaze shot upward.

Up in the rafters red on black eyes gazed down at him curiously. Gambit had his hands in his trench coat, smoking a cigarette as if he had been prepared to wait there for a while. He watched as the sidekick paused glaring at him. The thief sighed blowing a stream of smoke out as he looked at the boy from his spot in the rafters.

"You knew you were being followed." Robin said. At this Gambit shrugged continuing to smoke clearly not alarmed he had been tracked.

"Kinda figured, since I did have the batarang with me. Became pretty obvious when Batman came knocking at my door last night. Where is he, by the way?" Gambit asked him.

Robin paused about to yell at the man then caught himself. The way the thief had asked the question had been completely casual. As if he were inquiring where he might find a store or a café. Tim glared up at the man suspicious but the thief made no move to attack him. Even if he did have the advantage of height over him.

"Busy." Robin said crisply. Still Gambit made no move to attack him. The thief frowned, but nodded his head at this answer.

"Anyway you can call him? There must be. I think I may have found some information about Logan, but I have no idea where to look." The red eyed man replied. Surprised Robin wondered what to say. He had switched his com link on so Bruce could listen in, and he could hear the slight breathing of his mentor.

"You can tell me and I can pass the word on."

"Non, I don't want you involved in this. I tell Batman or nothing." Gambit said sternly. He could see this angered the young man but he did not care. Deciding his best route was to be honest, to a point at least, Remy went on talking as he smoked.

"Look, I'm not saying your ability to fight crime is bad or unjustified. It's not. You're good at what you do, cher, I'm not saying you aren't. What I will not do though is put your life in danger unnecessarily. No, I don't know you or even your circumstances." Remy locked eyes with the young man as he talked his tone serious.

"I lost a few people though who would be your age right about now had they still been alive. I bet you can probably handle anything thrown at you."

"I can. And you have no say what I do and don't do."

"I'm just asking you don't get involved in this, cher. You're young. Why are you out here talking to a thief when you could be living your life?" Gambit asked him wearily.

Robin opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Despite himself what the thief said shook him to the core. Gambit regarded him warily, but he presented no threat to the boy wonder. In fact, Robin found himself relaxing just a tad. He eyed the man above him wondering what he was getting at.

"Why did you lead me here?"

"I thought Batman was following me. Not you."

"He'll be here soon enough. But you don't have a say in whether I-"

"Tim, go home." Startled by Bruce suddenly speaking up, he glanced up at the thief again before he put a hand to the come again. Whispering under his breath to talk to his mentor.

"What?"

"Go home, I said. You need your rest. You're going to start out on patrol for the next few nights by yourself. Go."

Stunned Robin stared at Gambit. The thief regarded him with those smoldering eyes of his. There was a look of regret in his eyes, as if he were recalling some long forgotten memory. Mouth set in a thin line he pressed the com link again. At this point if the thief meant to do something he would have acted by now.

"What about your friend?"

"I'll deal with him. If he knew he was being followed, he wanted to meet there for a reason. Tell him I'll be there within a few minutes and not to leave. You need to go home, however."

Robin closed his eyes for a moment to regain control of himself. He glared up at Gambit, but the thief had not moved from his spot among the rafters. He probably felt safer up there.

"Batman said he'll be here soon. I'm going to leave. You don't have any lackeys I need to worry about, do you?"

"Other than Wolverine, I work alone." Gambit answered. Robin frowned wondering who Wolverine was. He looked up at the thief one last time before making his exit. His mind swamped with questions about why his mentor insisted on not turning the thief in. At every turn it seemed as if the man became less a criminal and more of a person in need. One of the many victims he and Bruce had sworn to protect. The thief stood in a very unique position.

Robin took the man's word at face value and left. His mind reeled with questions as he drove away. His thoughts with the red eyed thief in the rafters pacing back and forth. Remy scanned the darkness for any sign of Batman, but saw nothing. Not even a flicker of a liquid shadow coming up to his perch. He let out a soft sigh as he smoked wondering what Batman would say to the new information.

Victor showing up at dinner had been a shock. Gambit clenched his fists when he thought of how the man had managed to sneak up on him. The sharp pain as those claws had dug into his shoulder. Bruce had helped him to bandage the wound when they had got into the limo. Offering to take him to the hospital or to call the police, but he had declined. Stating it had just been an accident before he had rushed into the hotel.

With a sigh he pushed back his burnished locks. Puffing on his cigarette as he remembered what Victor had told him. A secret he had passed on to the Cajun before allowing himself to be driven off by the billionaire. For Bruce Wayne's sake Remy hoped the man would not take it upon himself to act like a white knight and go after Creed. It could only end in disaster.

A flicker from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head eyes narrowed as he scanned the shadows around him again. It took him a second to realize one of those shadows were gazing back at him. White eye slits narrowed as they gazed up at him from the ground.

"About time you got here, cher. Gambit was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Remy said giving the man an easy grin. When the other said nothing he sighed as he jumped down onto the railing and then the stairwell. Dropping his cigarette and grinding it out with a twist of his boot.

"Why didn't you come up to where I was? Or can't bats fly?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"You've been focused on this Gambit character for quite some time, Master Bruce." Alfred intoned as he watched his young master adjusting his cowl. Batman narrowed his eyes at his butler but did not deny the fact.

"Gambit isn't a person I ever expected to meet."

_Or in that case, exist._ Bruce thought grimly. Alfred's mustache twitched, a sure sign he wished to press the matter but manners dedicated he did not do so.

"So he's not a dirty, rotten scoundrel?" Alfred pressed. Despite himself Bruce felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smile. He had not told his butler about his approach to his interrogation with the thief. It had gone far better than he had hoped and gave him even more insight into the red eyed man's character.

"Quite the opposite, in fact. He seems to go by his own morale code. You should have listened to him lecturing Robin last night."

"He lectured him? In the middle of a break in?"

"Yes." Bruce said. He left Alfred to consider this astonishing fact on his own. No doubt Tim would recount the whole incident to the butler once he returned. Slipping into the Batmobile he took off into the night. His car slicing easily through the waterfall which helped to camouflage the entrance to the Batcave.

Flicking on the police scanner he listened as they reported an explosion about a warehouse near the wharf. Frowning, he brought up Gambit's coordinates. The thief was indeed near the wharf and his GPS indicated…

_Warehouse 64!_

Batman floored it racing past several cars in a blur. Gritting his teeth as he remembered what Robin had told him about the Cajun having new information for him. Did it have anything to do with Victor Creed? He had not inquired about what Creed had said to the Cajun. Could Remy have caused the explosion himself to draw him out?

_No, it's not his style. He told Robin himself he would wait. Gambit is no amateur. He knows how to be patient and to lay in wait like I do. Something must have happened. Perhaps having to do with Patch?_

He raced all the way there, barely stopping to hide his vehicle as he jumped out. On the scene part of the wharf had been closed off. Everywhere he looked he saw fire trucks, flashing lights, and men rushing about. Firemen were desperately trying to control the blaze but it raged out of control. There appeared to be no one inside when the blast had gone off. Probably a gas main had broken they said.

Batman gazed at the warehouse at a loss. Had Gambit…? It couldn't be. Not here. Not now. Not when he had come so close to finding _him_.

"GET DOWN!" A second later several explosions went off several yards from the blaze. To far away to do any harm to the firemen, but it sent them scrambling. Several more went off as a figure suddenly came into view.

Scorched and smoking, Batman had never seen a gladder sight. Gambit gazed down grimly at the firemen two more cards in his hand. His Bo staff drawn the thief waited a few more seconds before he casually tossed the cards out again. Clearing the area sufficiently as the firemen took cover behind their vehicles. Talking hurriedly on their radios to summon the police. Or urge them to drive faster.

"GAMBIT!" He yelled. He came into full view then three batarangs already drawn to take the thief out if he needed too. Gambit gazed at him then and their eyes locked. A look of panic crossed his face as he ran towards the crime fighter.

"NO! Batman, get back! It's a trap!" He yelled.

Bruce narrowed his eyes until he heard the growl from his right. Swinging around he let loose the batarangs he had meant for Gambit. Throwing down a smoke bomb as he dodged to the side in Gambit's direction. The thief had pulled up short raising his staff, but his hands shook as he stood there gazing dumbstruck at the figure who had attacked Batman.

Batman heard a snarl and heard the whistle of something metallic swiping through the smoke. A black figure stepped out from the smoke shaking his head. Brushing off the batarangs as if they were nothing more than annoying flies. Six bristling knives…no…._claws_ sprouted from his fists. Three to each hand the white slits of his black mask glared out at the two.

"Wolverine, I take it?" Batman asked the man. His heart beginning to pound when their gazes locked. He felt his mouth go dry as he gazed at the man in front of him. He had seen Wolverine's costume he wore for the X-Men. Here he recognized the black version of his former guardian's uniform. From what he had found Bruce knew Wolverine wore his X-Force uniform. Despite himself it shook Bruce how eerily similar their uniforms were.

With the inferno continuing to blaze at his back it cast Wolverine in ever deeper black. His shadow cast across the ground eerily similar to that of Batman's shadow. The ears of his mask arching up on either side of his head which mimicked Batman's own. Without thinking Batman took a step forward then froze.

_Something's wrong with him. Why is he attacking Gambit?_

Batman had only a second to consider this before he had to dodge again out of Wolverine's reach again. The man was shockingly fast as Gambit went in the other direction. Throwing cards at the feral staying out of reach. For a moment Wolverine paused sniffing the air undecided which one to go after. Then with a growl he began to advance on Batman once again who had crouched down on the pavement. His cloak spread out around him as he glared at the feral defiantly.

"Mon glutton, here! HERE!" Gambit yelled trying to draw his attention. Seeing he was getting no response he charged the man from behind. Whipping his staff around he met Wolverine's claws with a shuddering clang which made his arms go numb.

Logan roared in his face beginning to push the Cajun back. Using his phenomenal strength to gain the upper hand as he forced his claws closer and closer towards the younger man's chest. Remy broke out into a cold sweat as he fell to one knee his arms beginning to shake as he desperately tried to hold his staff in place. He heard a whirr and something black wrapped around his partner's forearm. Then suddenly Wolverine was yanked back from him.

Gasping Remy shakily gained his feet again. Wolverine roared turning his attention back on Batman who was attempting to yank the feral down. When he pressed a button fifty thousand volts of electricity shot from the batclaw into Wovlerine's system. For a split second it seemed as if the feral would go down. Then, with hardly a blink of an eye the Canadian cut the wire severing the connection. Shaking it off as he glared at his adversary. Growling softly as he charged after him.

Bruce tried to dodge, but when Wolverine raised his fist he retracted his claws. Punching the crime fighter hard in the face. It felt like being hit by a sledgehammer. He grunted as he tried to roll with the punch to better escape. But it was followed by another one to his gut. Despite the Kevlar it knocked the breath from him. Gritting his teeth against the pounding in his head, refusing to give in to the stars he saw before his eyes Bruce forced himself to stay awake.

"You can't take me down with brute strength." Batman forced out. Wolverine said nothing as he retracted his claws again with a _snikt._ Raising them above Bruce's head for the final blow.

Then suddenly Gambit was there. He had seemed to have abandoned using his staff, stabbing Wolverine in the neck with what Bruce realized was his batarang. He yelled out as he saw the blood begin to flow. Reaching to stop them both.

Wolverine simply reached behind him, grabbed the Cajun by the back of his trench coat, and tossed him like rag doll several yards away from him. Bruce watched in astonishment as the feral man yanked the batarang from his neck. Letting it drop to the ground with a clatter. Right before his eyes Batman saw the wound begin to close and heal. The blood having already stopped running as Wolverine's skin knit itself together.

"Fucking healing factor. Only thing you can either love or hate, depending on which side you're on." Gambit spat. He staggered as he got up, favoring his right leg. Batman snatched the batarang up off the ground already retreating back from the feral as he recovered. Gambit limped heavily after him towards the safety of the fire trucks to take shelter.

"You said it was a trap." Batman hissed. He needed to circle Wolverine, catch him off guard. Gambit shot the crime fighter a glare his red on black eyes smoldering in the dark.

"No shit Sherlock. Y'think?" Gambit snapped at him irritably. Batman glared at him but said nothing.

"I thought you could be trusted."

"I can be! I thought you were in there until the fucking place exploded. I mistook Logan for you. He was hiding in the shadows when the explosion went off!"

Batman could see the thief was telling the truth. After all, the Cajun had just taken a desperate move to save his life. Each day he knew this man Gambit became less and less of a thief in his eyes. Shaking his head Bruce turned his attention to Wolverine. The feral had paused noticing the two combatants were gone. Sniffing the air he began to look for them. Bruce figured they had only a matter of minutes before the feral found them again.

"Can anything take him out?"

"You mean besides a nuke? Hell if I know." Gambit said peering around at Wolverine. When Batman scowled at him the thief returned his expression daring him to complain.

"Look, cher, you could throw your best at him and it still wouldn't be enough. Our best chance is to go for his eyes to distract him. And maybe something to knock him out. But whatever you use to knock him out cold, make sure you have a _lot_ of it. His healing factor beats back just about everything."

Batman frowned as he gazed again at Wolverine. Patch. The only person in the world who, strangely enough, had held him when he had been new to the world. Not even Alfred had entered his life until he had been almost four or five years old. He had no memories of Patch in his early years, but from what Patch had told him he had stayed on until Bruce had become a year old. Leaving abruptly for some reason only to return seven years later. Then, once again, leaving when Bruce had turned thirteen.

"Tough as ever." Batman muttered to himself. Gambit gave him a strange look but said nothing. He had withdrawn his staff again. His cards in the other hand. Glancing down at them Batman had an idea.

"How powerful are your charges?" Batman asked him. Gambit blinked put off by the question but answered regardless.

"Depends on the size of the object, cher. With just a card alone it's the equivalent of a grenade. The ones I was throwing earlier we're just a quarter of that. I needed to scare those men so they wouldn't get hurt." Gambit explained hurriedly. He didn't want Batman thinking he had meant the firemen any harm.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him then back at Wolverine. The feral was coming closer having picked up their scent. After a second he set something down in front of Gambit and slipped away.

"Hey! Where are you-" Remy began then his hand touched something. Glancing down he saw a small pile of batarangs. Including the one he had kept on top of the pile still stained with Logan's blood. That one he pocketed for the luck. The rest he gathered up except for two.

"Let's see how good these babies are." He whispered grimly as he went in the opposite direction.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm enjoying writing this story far, far to much. It's been a real challenge to try and get Batman right. I mean, I literally have piles, and PILES of Batman comics all over my desk, living room, and upstairs. But I have to say it's quite a ride so far. There's still so much I have planned for this fic, and since it's been going along so well I decided I'll go ahead and write a sequel for it. _

_I'm never written mystery fics, since that's never been my thing. But this is a welcome challenge. Batman is a very complicated character to master in my opinion. What do you guys think so far? Please tell me in the reviews! ^_^_

**Chapter 21**

Batman slipped around the fire trucks so he would come at Wolverine from behind. By now Patch had begun to gravitate to where he and Gambit had been hiding only a few moments ago. He saw the thief flicker into view several yards away. Spotting the feral the Cajun slipped out of sight again.

_Come on, Gambit. Don't strike early._ Batman intoned to himself. He didn't like the idea of putting the thief in danger, but a head on collision with Patch would not help in this situation. He would only risk getting himself hurt or worse.

Scaling onto the top of a fire truck he crouched on top peering over the edge. Below Wolverine became more agitated his quarry had gone missing. Beginning to growl as he circled away from the spot beginning to head back towards the blaze. Taking out a pair of bolos Batman struck leaping into the air as he let loose two batarangs.

As he predicted the batarangs hit first a split second before the bolos wrapped around the man. Wolverine staggered from the blows roaring in frustration. The batarangs were coated with a numbing solution which would help to slow the man down. To top it off Batman threw down three hissing canisters filled with knockout gas. Putting his gas mask to his face as he came in close and kicked Wolverine in the chest knocking him flat on his back. The bolos had pinned the feral's arms to his sides.

Gambit took his cue as two batarangs came flying from the opposite direction. Embedding themselves onto Wolverine's shoulder and leg. Exploding as soon as they made contact further distracting the man. Already Batman could see the wounds were beginning to heal but he pulled back circling around to see if it had worked. Waiting for the smoke to clear as he made a hand signal for the Cajun to stay back.

"Is he down?" Gambit asked from his right. Still several yards away. His aim had been good with the batarangs. Remy wondered he shouldn't start carrying some himself since they seemed much more effective than his usual cards able to hold a stronger charge.

"We'll know in a minute." Batman answered. Already he had withdrawn two tranquilizer darts as well. He didn't know the extent of Patch's healing factor and didn't wish to harm him. When the knockout gas began to clear Wolverine's dark form appeared to be knocked out cold. His head rolled to one side completely limp as he breathed slowly.

Gambit frowned beginning to approach warily. He ignored Batman's order to stay back as he stowed his staff away. Going to kneel by Logan's head.

"Mon glutton, you okay? Remy thought we almost-" He was cut off as Wolverine suddenly flew into action. A blow to the Cajun's throat making him choke as he was thrown back several feet. Batman had begun to move in having noticed the bolos, instead of tight around Patch, had gone limp. Cut by those claws of his.

Batman dodged the first swipe of the claws pulling back his fist and managing to punch the man in the jaw. Usually such a blow would knock any normal man out, but instead Bruce only hissed. He may as well have been throwing punches at a brick wall for all the good his blows did. Ducking another swipe he spun around his leg shooting out to knock Wolverine off his feet. As if by instinct Wolverine managed to avoid the move. His claws retracting as he moved with a blurring speed on Batman.

Bruce opened his mouth to breathe but only a choking gasp came out. Wolverine had caught him by the throat. His calloused fingers digging into the crime fighter's neck as he raised him up above his head. Growling as he brought their faces close. Batman glared at him pawing at his belt for one of the tranquilizer darts. If he could just stab it directly into a vein maybe it would give him enough time to escape.

"_You….you…not safe…"_ Wolverine ground out. It seemed as if he struggled to speak continuing to choke the life from Batman as the man struggled uselessly.

"_Need to…run…before I…promised Martha I would_…."

_He knows it's me!_

Bruce slammed his elbow down on the crook of Wolverine's arm. His former guardian roared dropping the billionaire as he was forced to let go. Just as quickly he recovered going after the crime fighter again. Gambit intervened then his staff a whirling blur crackling with energy as he blocked a blow from hitting Batman. Drawing the Canadian's attention for a split second to allow Batman to catch his breath as he tried to figure out another plan.

_That was enough gas to knock out ten men. How strong is he?_ Bruce thought as he drew back farther. Letting loose another batarang which had begun to beep. Gambit was faring little better than he was. Barely able to stand the force the blows Wolverine rained upon him.

"Gambit, get out of there!" Batman yelled at the thief. He flew at Patch again throwing punches and kicks at his exposed back. They seemed to have no effect on the man except to make him angrier. Gambit gave his partner one last, desperate look before he took off like a shot. Batman at his heels as he pressed something on his utility belt.

Wolverine roared as a wave of bats descended upon them. The batarang embedded in his shoulder sending out a high pitched signal which drew them to the feral. In the confusion he had a moment of clarity. Logan woke up and wondered where the hell he was. The stench of small squeaking rodents in the air in his nostrils. Their wings beating all around him as they bit at any exposed place they could.

Raising his head he caught sight of fleeing back figure. A vehicle came to meet them blazing into view as it pulled off to the side. He recognized Remy right off stopping at the sight of the vehicle. Out of breath, bleeding from several cuts he began to back away. He saw Batman come up beside him and grab the Cajun. Trying to draw him into the vehicle. Instead of complying Gambit only shook his head refusing as he yelled pointing in Logan's direction.

**_Kill him._** A command echoed in Wolverine's mind. The taste of copper filled his mouth as he clamped his mouth shut biting his tongue.

_I can't. I promised Thomas I would never….Martha told me too…_

**_KILL HIM! KILL BATMAN! Make him suffer as you have suffered, WOLVERINE!_**

Batman didn't even hear him. Gambit still resisted him refusing to get into the car and to safety. He found himself struggling with the thief as he tried to all but shove him into the Batmobile. Then all of a sudden he was yanked backwards by his cape. A dark figure looming over him as an elbow drove down into his gut. Bruce groaned as he felt two ribs crack from the blow. Wolverine had sheathed his claws, completely ignoring or unaware of the bats flitting about his face. Punching Bruce in the head as he drew back his fist to him next in the chest.

Each blow fell like a sledgehammer. Bruce felt his heart flutter as it tried to stay alive. Fighting to escape the body which was fast failing it. His hand fell to his utility belt drawing out the tranquilizer dart. The next second it fell from his hand as another blow hit him across the head. Making him black out for a second. The dart falling from his limp hand and rolling out of reach.

"Logan, stop! STOP!" Gambit came at Wolverine again desperate to keep him from beating the crime fighter to death. Logan did not heed his words. Instead catching the Cajun's arm before he could swing his staff and tossing him away as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

As he raised his hand he caught the scent. While Logan was not able to control himself completely, his emotions and memories were still located in his subconscious. His nostrils flared as he sniffed again at the limp form in his fist. His anger beginning to subsiding as pathways in his brain began to connect the scent to an image of a gurgling baby with bright blue eyes. Those same eyes opened wide as they gazed up at man who had seen far to much death in his day. Unaware the Canadian whose hat he gummed had saved his life.

"Kiddo?" Bruce heard it dimly as if from a great distance. Recognized the slow, careful way the voice said it. He opened his eyes his mind still reeling.

His gazed locked with that of Wolverine's. Yet the man had frozen as if someone had flicked a switch. A look of distress apparent in his features as if he had already begun to realize what he had done. Patch reached up with a gloved hand, the hand trembling as if to stroke a cheek.

"HEYO! Miss me?!" Robin yelled as he crashed into Wolverine from above. On a spare batbike he revved the engine as he landed sending the feral crashing away from Batman. Wolverine roared as his claws came back out with _snikt_.

As Robin wheeled around coming back at Wolverine the feral was ready for him. Reaching out he slashed at the bike. Robin leapt away as the bike disappeared into the inferno. Wincing as it went off with an audible explosion. Hopefully Bruce would forgive him. Eventually.

"Robin!" Batman yelled as he came to his senses. He felt dizzy as he staggered back up swaying slightly from side to side. He grunted and leaned on his car as he looked around for Patch. Robin stopped and looked around as well.

Patch was gone.

"Sorry, I knew you told me to go back but when I heard on the scanner about the warehouse..." Robin began but trailed off. Batman's gaze seemed fixated on one spot. He turned to look and froze as he recognized the figure on the ground.

Gambit was laid out on the cold concrete. His hair covering his face as a pool of blood spread slowly around his head. His staff lay several feet away from him. Cards scattered in every direction. Quietly, as if he were scared to set off a trap Robin approached the body.

Kneeling beside it he glanced back at his mentor. Batman could only stare his entire body having gone stiff. Reaching out Robin brushed aside some of the hair and put two fingers on the Cajun's neck.

"He's alive. Just a gash on his head. He'll probably need stitches." Robin said. It felt as if the tension went out of both him and Batman. Getting back up he could already hear the sirens off in the distance.

"What should we do? Do we hand Gambit over to the cops?" Robin asked. Batman paused thinking as he gazed again at the Cajun on the ground. Gritting his teeth against the aching pain in his side he shook his head.

"No, let's take him to the hospital."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just help me get him into the car."

Together they managed to get Gambit into the passenger seat. Robin jumped into the back wondering numbly how this had all come about. Just as Batman started up the Batmobile and began to pull away from the crime scene the Cajun awoke. His red on black eyes shooting open as he sat upright.

"Logan?!"

"We weren't able to stop him. I'm taking you to the hospital." Batman said. His tone was tired as he considered what had just taken place. He should have stayed at the crime scene. But Gambit's injuries took precedence.

"You can't take me there."

"It's not up for discussion."

"No, cher, you don't understand. You _can't_ take me there. This was all a setup. That was what I was trying tell you before." Gambit explained in a rush. Robin saw his mentor's eyes narrow as the thief spoke. How his hands tightened on the wheel ready to knock the other man out.

"Something is wrong with Logan. The explosion was set off to draw you out."

"Does this have anything to do with the information you claimed to tell me earlier tonight?" Batman snapped at him. Gambit returned his glare defiantly as if daring the crime fighter to try anything. Considering they were both in pretty bad shape Robin wondered if it would just end up being a competition of who passed out first.

"Yeah. I got a name. Have you ever heard of Hugo Strange?"

Batman fell silent at this. His eyes had gone back to the road but Robin could tell his mentor was debating what to do with the man. Gambit refused to go to the hospital. They could not just drop him off at his hotel either. If what the man said was true an attempt had been made on his life as well. Witness protection program? Maybe, but highly unlikely.

"Tell me why you can't go to the hospital." Batman said quietly. Gambit closed his eyes slumping into his seat as he sat back.

"I'm a mutant, plain and simple. I don't think it hit Gotham City to hard, but there was a worldwide hunt for all mutants. They were to be arrested, taken down, and people were given permission to kill any they saw."

"They said mutants were eradicated five years ago." Robin said stiffening in his seat. Then he realized who he was looking at. Gambit opened his eyes and gave the sidekick a sly grin despite his exhaustion.

"Not all of them." Remy said.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Things have been going so well for this fic, I decided to give you guys two chapters today! As to Carcajou, no, I have not forgotten that fic. My beta has not been able to correct the latest chapter I have sent her. Sometime this week she said she'll be able to correct it, most likely Wednesday. I'm going to try and write another chapter for Carcajou as well so maybe I can give you guys two chapters for that fic in the same day for such a long wait. You're all so patient. I really appreciate it. _

**Chapter 22**

Bruce found himself at a crossroads. He could either take Gambit to Commissioner Gordon and allow the man to deal with the thief as the law dictated. Take him to the hospital instead where he would receive medical attention. Either choice exposed the Cajun who claimed to be a mutant. Bruce believed him. So far the man had done nothing to try and deceive him. A trust born out of desperation and, perhaps, a relief he was not alone in his search for Logan. Whom Bruce could not stop thinking of as Patch.

_Patch came to Gotham City for a reason. He brought his lover with him. Why?_ Bruce thought, but his mind was still to dim for him to form a coherent line of thought beyond his own pain.

_Maybe because he couldn't leave Gambit behind. It would be to dangerous. If Uncle Patch cares as much as he did for me, and half that much for this man sitting beside me…_Bruce thought glancing again at Remy. The Cajun had turned his attention to the window watching the lights flash by. He seemed to have realized he could not win in this situation. Resigning himself to his captor's decision what to do with him. Regardless, the thief still had fight left in him yet. He would not go quietly if the decision made did not go with his own desires.

"How close are you and Wolverine?" Batman asked. Remy blinked turning to look at the crime fighter in surprise. He said nothing for several seconds then began to speak.

"We were just teammates at first. Worked for a few years together on the X-Men. When things started to go South he wanted to leave, and I went with him."

"Why?"

"Why? Funny you should ask. At the time we left, Logan and I, that is, the X-Men had started to lose sight of their true motives. It began to become less about 'peace between mutant and human kind'. It became more about 'us versus them' and I just…I couldn't do it. Neither could he." Remy admitted with a sigh. Robin listened with wide eyes to this confession. He had followed the mutant and human war on the news, but in his memory none of the mutants had ever spoken out. If they did it would quickly be buried up by the government.

"You couldn't stand the thought of hurting innocent people." Robin piped in. Batman shot him a glare, but Gambit nodded in agreement.

"We worked with a lot of kids back then. Taught them how to control their powers. When Cyclops started treating those kids more like weapons though Logan drew the line. He refused to be part of it and I agreed with him. So we left."

"What happened after you two left?" Batman asked.

"We traveled around for a while. Neither of us really knew what to do. Finally, three months after we had left Logan asked if I just wanted to quit. I told him no. I wanted to continue doing what we had done before. Helping people. Not soon after he, ah…" Gambit chuckled as he gave the two crime fighters a sly look.

"Mon glutton told me he felt something for me. Wanted to know if I was interested in going down that road with him."

"So you did. You seem fond of him." Batman said his tone neutral. Remy quirked a brow at him but nodded suddenly cautious. The Cajun's voice becoming guarded as he spoke as they moved into this gray area.

"Yes. Which is why I've been scouring Gotham for him." Bruce said nothing to this. Only continuing to drive being sure to dodge a car every now and again.

"You still need medical attention. That cut on your head alone needs stitches." Bruce said after a few minutes. Gambit's eyes narrowed at this as he glared at the crime fighter wondering how fast he could grab the wheel and make them crash.

"Stubborn bastard, aren't you?" Remy finally said. Robin's jaw dropped as he looked in between the two. He half expected his mentor to silence the thief, but instead he saw a rare smirk at the remark.

"I could say the same for you."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not walking around with broken bones. Just drop me around the corner from my hotel. I have a first aid kit in my bag." Batman gave him a sharp look at the order. Remy glared right back at him refusing to back down.

"How do you plan on explaining your injuries?"

"I tripped into your fist." Gambit answered settling back down in his seat. Robin snickered drawing the attention of his mentor to him. He just grinned as Batman scowled at him unable to help himself.

"He does look like he went a few rounds with you and lost." Robin offered hoping to soothe the man. Batman's scowl just grew deeper as he turned a corner. Gambit laughed delighted by the sidekick as he turned to give Robin a friendly wink.

"You ever get tired of working on the right side of the law, cher…"

"Hey, hey, Bats is in the car. I'd rather not discuss my future career choices with you, sir."

"Ah, fine cher, but you and I would make a good team. You could be my wingman when it comes to wooing the ladies." Gambit teased turning back around. He didn't say anything but the Cajun was positive he heard a growl come from Batman.

"This is your stop. I suggest you change hotels. If Strange is after you-"

"No shit, Sherlock. You'll find me I take it?" Gambit asked as the top of the car slid back. The Cajun got out staggering a bit, but still able to stand on his own. Robin hopped into the front seat glancing worriedly at the thief.

"Try not to blow up anymore buildings." Robin added helpfully. Remy rolled his eyes glancing back at the boy wonder as the top began to slide close to the Batmobile.

"I'll try not to make a habit of it." Remy said before the car took off. He sighed, shaking his head as he limped towards a fire escape. He looked worse than he felt but it still felt as if he had been rammed by a bulldozer.

Batman hardly drove more than ten blocks before he pulled to a stop. The top of the car opening to allow Robin to get out. Without him having to say so his partner jumped out glancing at Bruce with a quirked brow.

"Surveillance?"

"Just make sure he checks out in the morning. Let me know if anyone suspicious comes after him." Batman told him before he took off again.

It was late by the time he returned to the Batcave. He had gone to scour the area where he had fought with Patch, but forensics had showed nothing new. Only three, several inches deep claw marks along the side of the Batmobile once he stepped out of it. This bothered Bruce since the Batmobile was made out of pure titanium. Able to withstand a missile blast if it had too. Yet Patch's claws had cut through it like a knife through hot butter. Not to be cliché, but it was never the less true.

_I should stop thinking of him as "Uncle Patch". Distance myself from the situation. I'm growing to close to Gambit as it is. Even Robin likes him._ Bruce chided himself.

At the same time he could understand _why_ a part of him grudgingly admitted he admired the thief. It had been a long time since he had come across a person who cared for others as much as he did. To have their own code of honor which they lived by. Taking a vow to make the world a better place despite their circumstances.

_Gambit may have been born an orphan, raised a thief, but he still came out a hero. Even if he doesn't see it._

"Master Bruce, are you alright?" Alfred asked concerned. Pulling back his cowl Bruce shook out his sweaty hair from his eyes as he blinked tiredly at his butler. His eyes were drawn to the computer console on which Patch's hat still rested waiting for him.

_I forgot to give that back to Gambit. I'll deliver it to him myself tomorrow._ Bruce promised himself as he wearily walked up the steps towards his butler.

"Just a few flesh wounds, Alfred. I found Uncle Patch."

"How did it go, sir?"

"I went to easy on him. Held back because I was scared of hurting him. I paid for it tonight." Bruce said grimly as he went over to the table. Already beginning to peel off his suit so Alfred to treat his wounds.

As he took off his suit Alfred had already prepared a few bandages. It was not long before Bruce found his butler wiping a sponge across his brow. Cleaning away the blood from his bruised lip and the side of his head. Having already wrapped his midsection in thick bandages to help his ribs heal.

"Master Bruce, if I may speak my mind?"

"Go ahead, I'm in no condition to stop you." Bruce saw the corner of Alfred's mustache twitch at the tease but his butler continued as if nothing of the sort had transpired between them.

"Patch is the last link to your parents. He knew them by their first names, Martha and Thomas. You knew them as _Mom_ and _Dad_. I knew them as Mrs. Wayne and Mr. Wayne."

"What do you mean?"

"Sir, while I never did like Patch or, God forgive me, his manners at the dinner table, the man did love you. He was there when you were born, sir. Not even I can claim that. I did as you asked and looked through your parents personal records while you were out tonight, sir."

"Did you find anything?"

"I found a number of things, sir. Some were disturbing, others as if…well, as if they were miracles, sir. Patch is quite possibly the last living relative you have as well. When you take all that into consideration…"

"It's no surprise I went easy on him." Bruce finished. He felt strongly for Patch, he did, but he could not let himself be blinded by his emotions. While he would do anything in his power to find his guardian and bring him back he still needed to defeat him first.

_Perhaps there is a way. He reacted when I blacked out. Uncle Patch stopped fighting me._ Bruce's frown deepened as he considered the idea.

Getting up he walked over to his computer console. Reaching out instinctively to pick up Patch's hat and hold it up close to his face. He could still faintly smell the man's scent on it. A mixture of whiskey and cigar smoke he remembered distinctly growing up.

_Why would Uncle Patch come back after all these years? Unless….no, he couldn't. Could he? Not unless…_

Bruce stared at the hat in disbelief. Alfred frowned as he all but saw the wheels turning in his master's head. How the young man's jaw tightened his hands tightened on the weathered cowboy hat.

"Master Bruce?"

"Alfred, I know why Patch came back to Gotham."

He turned to look at his butler then. His eyes slightly glazed as if from a fever as he spoke. His mind returning to that fateful night so many years ago.

"He knows who killed my parents."


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I enjoyed typing this chapter so much last night and this morning, I couldn't wait to share it with you guys._

**Chapter 23**

Gambit climbed into his hotel room with a low groan. As soon as his feet hit the floor he threw off his trench coat. Drawing off his blood spattered shirt with a tired sigh as he tossed that too along with his coat. He was getting tired of having to throw away his clothes. The coat he would be able to save, maybe, but his shirt and pants were going to have to go in the dumpster in the morning.

Going into the bathroom he tended to the gash on his forehead. Once he rinsed the blood off he laughed when he saw it was nothing more than a shallow cut. Regardless, he put a bandage over it and cleaned the rest of the blood off. Going back into the bedroom a few minutes later.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he turned the TV on. Drinking one of Logan's beers he closed his eyes. He had seen him tonight. Only to lose him a second time. A fraction of a second later his eyes shot open. His red orbs smoldering as he reached for the batarang in his pocket.

"Did you enjoy the strip show, Selina?" Remy asked. Without looking he hit the floor rolling away as a whip snapped out seemingly from nowhere. Hitting nothing but air where the Cajun had been only seconds before. Getting back to his feet he flicked the batarang out, but was reluctant to throw it.

Catwoman smirked at him from the open sliding glass window. Perched on the railing of the balcony she clucked her tongue. After a moment the man gave an irritated sigh, putting the batarang back in his pocket. Pushing a hand through his long auburn locks as he glared at the woman.

"You're okay to look at. I've seen better." Selina answered as she sauntered in. Closing the door behind her and locking it. Remy just glared at her shaking his head as he opened the beer. Taking a swig of it. She laughed when he made a face at the taste setting it down on the counter.

"I don't know how the hell he drinks this shit."

"Bet it tastes better the drunker you are."

"No shit." Remy said making a sour face as he opened the refrigerator and looked in. He wouldn't have been surprised to feel the sting of the whip on his back, but no such thing occurred. When he straightened back up with a bottle of wine in his hand Selina had gone to make herself comfortable on the bed. Reaching up to draw back her mask to allow her long black hair to cascade around her shoulders.

"Should I offer you a drink first, or you just going to beat me off?" He asked his unexpected guest as he took out a glass. Then deciding since there were only the two of them, he took a swig of it. Going to sit on the edge of the bed only a few feet away from Selina.

"Beat you. Or maybe I should just yank out that gorgeous hair of yours."

"Did you just admit I have pretty hair?"

"No. You're a stinking pervert who likes it up the ass."

"Ouch. Kitty got claws."

"Yes, she does. And kitty will scratch your eyes out." Selina threatened with an easy smile. Flicking her glove out to show off her five razor sharp claws. Reaching out she ran them over the Cajun's chest leaving white marks behind. To her amusement Gambit winced, putting a hand over his heart as he feigned being hurt.

"Ah, a fatal blow. Straight to the pride. I may never recover."

"Would you stop and just give me the damn wine?" Selina snapped. Remy laughed, handing her the bottle. He watched as the woman took a long swig. Her full lips easily covering the head of the bottle as she drank. When she put the bottle down she let out a soft gasp. Her green eyes sparking with a silent challenge as she gave the man back to the bottle.

"You never did tell me that trick of yours." Remy mentioned as he took a deep draught of the alcohol. On an empty stomach the alcohol hit him fast. Making his head spin with the mixture of blood loss and exhaustion. If he woke up robbed blind in the morning he would not be surprised.

"No offense honey, but you look like you went a few rounds with a bigger cat than me."

"Your boyfriend gave me a ride in his car tonight. Before that though I was tangling with a Wolverine. So yeah, you can say I more than met my match tonight." Remy confessed tiredly.

His relationship with Selina Kyle was, at best, strange. They were, to an extent, friends he supposed. On the other hand they were also both thieves. Which meant they regarded each other with a level of suspicion. Knowing the other wanted what they had. Neither wanting to give in to the other. Yet at the same time a sexual tension sprang between them each time they met.

When he had first met Selina, knowing her only as Catwoman at first he had barely even taken notice of her. He had been in Metropolis at the time tracking a mob boss when they came across each other. They had gazed silently at each other both freezing in the alley. Surprise had been the reaction for both. Then, slowly, Gambit had walked into the silent household. Knowing the woman was close behind him.

Walking over to the safe he cracked it within two minutes. Opening it up he paused and had looked back at the other thief. Reaching in slowly, he held up a tape for her to see. Put it into his pocket, and walked away. Leaving her to take whatever she wished. On a few occasions their interests had clashed in terms of the score itself. In the end even these disputes were settled as well. Either with one of them outrunning their rival or offering a tip on another score with equal or greater value.

In this sense they had developed a working relationship of sorts. Only later down the road when Selina had become aware of Wolverine did she begin to trust him more. It had actually been a complete accident Remy had found out her secret identity. One night he had come across a teenage delinquent, Holly, being pursued by a gang of older high school senior boys.

Furious, he had saved the young girl. Beat the boys and sent them scurrying on their way back to their moms. It took some coaxing and several cheeseburgers, three small fries, and two chocolate milkshakes before he managed to convince Holly to let him walk her home. When he reached the apartment she lived in she tried to take him out with a frying pan. Thankfully for the both of them he dodged in time for her to trip over a pile of clothes on the floor. Clothes which, on closer inspection, Remy had recognized with a jolt were Catwoman's outfit.

When the woman with raven black hair had stepped out he had known right then who she was. Just by her bright green eyes. When Holly had called out to her Remy had only blinked glancing back down at the delinquent then at his rival he only shrugged his shoulders. Turning his back to both women and leaving the way he had come. Two weeks later he found box of chocolates outside his window. Thankfully, they weren't laced with poison. After that he found himself in the unique position of being the only man, possibly the only person, Selina could call a friend.

"Poor, poor baby. Cry me a river. And how did you end up in tall, dark, and handsome's car? Or have you been a naughty boy while I'm away?" Selina teased. Remy rolled his eyes handing the bottle of wine back to her so she could take another swig.

"Non, just wanted to see if he had nice digs. You ever seen him fight up close? Took out a guy with just one kick. He has delicious thighs." Gambit said his eyes twinkling mischievously. Selina reached out and slapped him, but it didn't even leave a mark. Chuckling at the mock blow he saw she had the same mischievous grin on her face as well.

"You're horrible."

"And you're a liar if deny wanting those thighs wrapped around your head. Come on, a voice that deep? A man with his physique could go-"

"For hours and hours. We should capture him."

"Yes, we should. But how are we going to split up his nights? He still has to fight crime and satisfy the both of us."

"I got an idea. You know that car of his? The Batmobile?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It has a huge backseat. Between fights we take turns, see? One of us drives while the other takes him in the back. Then, when we get to the fight the one who had sex with him sits in the driver's seat and rests. While the other goes with him into the fight. You know, to make sure he makes out alive." Remy explained motioning with his hands as he spoke. By then he had moved on to a second bottle of wine.

Selina had drawn the curtains closed to the sliding glass window. Checking the room for listening devices before she joined him back on the bed. Her long, slim legs folded beneath her as they discussed their master plan. Remy sat with his legs crossed his back against the head board as he talked. From time to time passing the wine back to Selina for her to drink.

"Then whoever fights with him gets to have him in the back while the one in the front drives. See? We take turns. That way by the end of the night we have him tired out so we can take him back home at the end of the night."

"You're forgetting one thing. Where are we going to keep him?"

"I'm sure we can find a nice, damp cave for him to hang upside down in. Bats sleep during the day, right? So he'll get his rest and then we start it all over again."

"That's _if_ we can keep him satisfied."

"Between you and me, Cherie, he'll be begging us to stop by the end of the night." Selina sighed as she shook her head at Gambit's crazy plan. Coming closer she joined him near the headboard. Leaning on his shoulder as she batted her long eyelashes at him.

"Let's hope his shock absorbers can handle it. The car will be bouncing all night long."

"Thing is made out of titanium I think. It should last a while." Remy assured her with a low hush. Selina laughed enjoying his company as they both fell silent and began to watch TV. Every now and again beginning to chat about some detail in their plan. Trying to decide what hours or nights each of them would have Batman.

Selina did not have to point out the blatant fact lying between them. From the time the Cajun had walked into his hotel room she could tell he was depressed. He missed his partner. She had seen the way the Cajun tended to stop and look worriedly at the man known as Wolverine. Older, stronger, and wiser at first she had assumed the Canadian was perhaps some kind of sugar daddy for the thief. Only as she watched them in secret from afar though did she begin to realize there was something more between the two.

Gambit trusted Wolverine completely. Between him and his partner there was no question about it. It was just an accepted fact between the two men would have each other's back no matter what. To have that sense of security torn so abruptly torn from him had left the Cajun reeling. Reaching out she drew her hand down his bare arm. Admiring the pale scars on his chest and back. He had never told her where he had received them. Only that a cat much bigger than her had given them to him.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked continuing to stroke his chest. Gambit was a beautiful man in his own right. He seemed completely oblivious to her touching his body as he shrugged his shoulders his tone becoming serious as he spoke.

"I got a name. Do you know anything about a Hugo Strange?" Remy asked. Batman had seemed to know something, but had said nothing on the subject. Selina went rigid when he spoke the name. Sitting up this Remy looked at her his foggy mind growing sober as he glanced at his friend frowning at her reaction.

"Selina?"

"He's a monster." She said clenching her fists. Remy gazed at her allowing the anger to run its course. She noted the way he focused his attention on her waiting with baited breath for her to continue. With a sigh she went on beginning to explain for his benefit.

"Hugo Strange is, or used to be, a psychologist. He uses hypnotism to gain control of his patients. Making them do whatever he pleases." Selina said rubbing her arms. Her skin crawled every time she thought of the man. Remy reached out hesitantly, putting a hand on her arm. Selina shot him a venomous look but did not shake him off. For once she welcomed the strange friendship they had developed over the years.

"He used to work at Arkaham Asylum with the other crazies. Joker, Scarecrow, the Croc, and anyone else he could talk too. Each time he 'dies' he somehow survives. The man actually managed to survive a weathervane being stabbed through him. I knew he wasn't dead. But handsome didn't want to believe me." Selina protested. Remy nodded his mind beginning to work as he considered the idea.

"Is that all you know about him? Please, Cherie, if you have any idea where I might be able to find him…"

"I know what you're getting at, Remy, but I'm sorry. You think he has your guy?"

"Yes. Is Huge Strange a scientist at all? Do you know?"

"I have no idea honey. Most likely he is. Man is batshit crazy, and I mean that in more ways than one." Selina answered shaking her head. She went on to explain to Gambit how Strange related to Batman. Saw him as the embodiment of evil and thus saw it as his personal vendetta to take the crime fighter down.

By then Remy had become restless. Beginning to walk around the room fidgeting with his trench coat, then the batarang, and making coffee. Selina watched him thinking feeling sorry for the man. After a while he came back to her and handed her a cup of coffee. Standing as he drank watching the TV with a fixated gaze on it.

"You still like Bruce Wayne?" Selina asked him. Remy snorted as he walked over to his nightstand and opened a drawer. Holding up the _Time _magazine for her to see. She let out a girlish giggle winking at him as he put it back.

"Obsessed much?"

"He's adorable, don't hate on my Brucey Baby. Would you believe me if I said he actually took me out on a date earlier this evening?"

"Would you believe me if I told you he was my ex?"

"Did you bang him?"

"Unfortunately no, he's too focused on his company to deal with a relationship. Be prepared to be disappointed. He left me alone on Christmas, Valentine's Day, New Year's Eve, and Thanksgiving. You're much better off with the man you have now. Or does he abandon you on those nights too?"

"Non, they're mostly quiet. Sex is great though. That's the only reason I stay." Remy answered smirking at the idea. Her presence cheered him considerably. Glancing at the batarang on the counter Selina got up and went over to it. Picking it up and turning it over and over in her hands.

"Nice, isn't it? Brought me nothing but good luck."

"You know he's probably tracking your movements with this, right?"

"Yes, Cherie, I figured as much. Bats has been helping me look for Logan though. This way it makes it easier for him to contact me should he find anything." Remy answered walking over to join her. He sat down on the stool gazing into his coffee with a tired sigh. He felt bone tired but could not bring himself to sleep. His mind only continued to race each time he closed his eyes.

"How did you get a name? Hugo's, I mean?"

"Believe it or not, it was when Bruce took me on a date. Victor just happened to be there and came over when Bruce answered a phone call. He told me I should look into a man called Hugo Strange and then left when my date came back."

"Victor? You mean as in _Victor Creed_?"

"The one and only, cherie. I don't know what circles you go through but stay away from him. He's a freak."

"He that abusive ex you told me about?"

"Yep."

"What is it with you and older men?" Selina asked him. Remy just shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was just so exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Maybe he should take some sleeping pills and call it a night. At this rate he would pass out at the table.

"At first I never meant for it to get that far. We spent one night together, that's it. He liked it and asked me to join him for more. I did and….don't you have a bank to rob?" Remy asked her irritated. Selina quirked a brow at him but let it pass.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"Exhausted."

"Well, good luck finding your man honey. If I hear anything I'll let you know. Oh, and Remy?"

"Yes, Selina?"

"Remember, we share." She told him as she slipped her mask back at on. Remy snorted waving goodbye to the woman as she opened the sliding glass door. Disappearing into the night with a flick of her whip.

Getting up he closed and locked the door behind her. Across the street he spotted Robin on a rooftop. Did the kid think he couldn't be seen? Putting his head to the glass he squinted at Robin. He saw the sidekick pause, then frown. Grinning Remy waved to him wondering what the kid would do. After a moment he saw the young man begin to curse at being spotted so easily. Finally, much to the thief's delight, Robin waved back to him. Disappearing over the edge of the building after he had done so no doubt to find a better hiding spot.

Turning the lights off in the room and the TV, he threw the curtains wide open. Remy had figured Batman would have the younger man watch him. Going to bed he pulled the covers up over himself. Sleep did not come though. After a second he got back up and walked over to the closet.

Sliding it open he reached down for the stained duffel bag beside his own. Opening it up he drew out Logan's jacket. Kneeling there beside the bag he closed his eyes and held the leather jacket up to his nose. Inhaling the man's scent. A mixture of alcohol, smoke, and late night bar brawls which usually ended up with someone being thrown out a window.

Even with his eyes clenched shut the tears came. Gambit's shoulders shook as he cursed out the name of Hugo Strange. He had no idea who the man was, or what he looked like, but he swore he would kill the man. Logan had gone through to much to so easily be capture again. Remy wished, at the very least, he had been able to find Logan's hat. Had his partner even bothered to fight back? He must have.

_I saw Logan tonight. At least I know he's in Gotham. I should have stayed awake! If I hadn't passed out I would be following him right now. Right into a trap, but still…_

Remy tiredly shook his head. Getting up he went back to the bed. Laying down he spread the jacket over himself. His mind beginning to calm as he drifted off to sleep. Surrounded by his lover's scent.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The afternoon found Bruce waiting in his office at Wayne Corporation. His mind constantly circling the new realization from last night. Still astounded at the idea, but yet it persisted. He knew it to be true. All his instincts told him it was. Impatiently he glanced at the clock waiting for Victor Creed to appear.

_"Tell the runt I say hi, would you? Forgot you were his whelp once a upon a time."_

Creed had _known_ his Uncle Patch. Alfred had even claimed to have known the blond CEO once a upon a time. After much debate Bruce had decided to try and meet with Victor as a businessman. If asked he could simply say he had grown interested in locating his uncle out of a financial standpoint. Which was true except for the financial part.

_He's the last link to my parents. I wonder if Creed ever met them?_ Bruce wondered. Sitting at his desk he had already done his paperwork ahead of time. Done within twenty minutes he had nothing else to do but tap his pen impatiently. Usually he could wait out anyone, but the last few days had been intense. His body still ached from the beating he had taken at the hands of his uncle. Not to mention the news Robin had given him about Gambit and Catwoman quite possibly being friends. The boy suspected they were going out, but Bruce doubted it.

_It was obvious from the start Remy and Selina knew each other. Just by the way they spoke to each other I knew right away. Being in the same line of work they may help each other out from time to time._

Bruce sighed at the idea of not one, but two thieves working together. Gambit on his own proved to be a challenge. Tim had also told him of how the Cajun had spotted him soon after Catwoman had left. Rather than be angry the thief had simply waved to the teenager grinning. Robin had waved back, acknowledging the thief had found him before slipping away to find a better spot to spy on him.

"I think he likes the idea of us watching him." Tim had reported when he come back that night.

"It makes him feel safe."

Closing his eyes Bruce forced himself to relax. Making his thoughts hold still so he could line them up. As Bruce Wayne he had accidentally become close to Remy. As he had thought the Cajun had come to trust him as Batman as well. The Cajun had seemed to grown over his fear of being taken to Arkaham once he found the Dark Knight meant to help him. Not capture him.

_For the time being, anyway._

"Mr. Wayne? A Mr. Creed is ready to see you now."

"Let him in." Bruce said to his phone. A second later the door opened to his office.

Victor Creed was a large man all on his own. Even dwarfing the two heavily armed bodyguards trailing after him. With a flick of his hand the men positioned themselves outside the door. Bruce stood up to greet him, but he had to tilt his head back to look up at the blond. Dressed in a black suit and tie Victor looked more like a lion rather than a CEO.

Impeccably groomed he had a professional air about him. Gone was the cruel smirk he had given Gambit on that fateful night. His face was completely neutral as he walked up to Bruce. Holding a hand out to him. Bruce noted the sharpened nails and wondered if they were a natural part of the CEO.

"Mr. Wayne, a pleasure to meet you." Creed answered. Even his tone was professional. A man here to do business rather than to hurt. A good act, Bruce thought, but none the less he offered his best charming smile. Remembering distinctly how this same man had made Remy's shoulder bleed.

"It's my distinct honor to have you here. I hope you don't mind me calling you on such short notice?" Bruce said holding his hand out to the older man. Victor smiled showing off prominent canines which, the billionaire realized, were real. When the blond shook his hand Bruce felt the strength in the grip. This man could easily crush his entire hand if he wanted to. It was only the fact Creed thought they were meeting on some type of strange business he did not crush the billionaire.

"None at all. I've been meaning to visit Gotham again anyway. I'm thinking of expanding again and might bring some more business partners on board." Victor answered as he followed Bruce to his desk. He offered Creed a seat near his desk which the other CEO took giving the man a sly look.

"Actually, I hope you don't mine me saying I didn't call you today about your company. It's a personal matter which I hoped you could help me with. If I may be so bold." Bruce explained lowering his voice just a tad. Trying to draw the older man in. Victor quirked a brow at him curious as he took the offered cup of coffee from the younger man.

"Let me guess, this has to do with Remy and Logan?" Victor stated bluntly. Bruce hid his surprise nodding his head seriously. The blond actually seemed bored now that he had figured out the subject.

"It has to do with a matter with my Uncle Patch. Logan is his real name I take it?" Bruce asked him. This time it was Victor's turn to smile a smug look on his face.

"You know there was a time Martha wanted to fuck him, right? She didn't like Thomas at all. Thought he was a stuck up prick. Likes the rough and tumble types she did." Victor mocked him. Bruce had gone completely rigid at his parent's names. When he said nothing the feral only laughed louder shrugging his shoulders as he spoke.

"Don't worry, you're actually Thomas's boy if that makes you feel better. Dunno where the runt went after he left ya. Traveled around I suppose, but nothing else. All I remember is him bragging about you when you were first born. Like you were _his_ pup rather than your father's."

"Mr. Creed, that is not the matter I wished to discuss with you."

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"It has to do with how to get in contact with my uncle." Bruce said. His tone had grown stiff all that he would allow of his anger to show through. As if sensing his rage the other CEO's smirk only grew wider as he stood up. Towering over Bruce as he gazed down at him.

"I saw ya once, when you were just a squirt. Red faced and bawling from either shitting on yourself or milk, dunno which. Only when I offered to maybe hold ya your dear old pappy said no. Decided to try and fight me instead." Victor said his voice dropping low. A country accent thickening in his voice as he spoke.

"So he and I started going at it with each other. Wasn't to hard to knock him out. Intellectual types like him always go down pretty easy. Shame your uncle came in and stopped us from having more fun."

"Perhaps this was a mistake, Mr. Creed. I have other connections I can call upon in order to find him."

"Sure kid, whatever you want." Victor laughed as he turned around and headed towards the door. Before he left he turned around to give the billionaire one last look smirking at him.

"Tell your new boy toy I said hi by the way."

Bruce brooded over the meeting for the rest of the day. The mention of his parents disturbed him. He had not expected Creed to be so…crude in his way of dealing with him. Then again, seeing as his fellow CEO made a living by selling sex toys he supposed he should hardly be surprised. Did Creed have something to hide? Perhaps.

Later that night as he was putting on his Batman outfit, ready for another night of patrol his thoughts turned to Gambit again. He would have to keep an eye on the mutant. Tim had reported the thief had indeed checked out from the hotel and moved across town. Tonight he would not have the aid of his sidekick. Having dismissed the young man for the next two nights encouraging him to spend time with his father.

"Going out for the night, sir?" Alfred asked. Bruce looked up at him nodding his head. Alfred sighed, as if it were the greatest burden in the world to watch his young master leave. Perhaps it was.

"Do be careful, sir. I'm worried about you."

"Aren't you always?" Bruce asked him with a genial smile. His butler only let out a soft sigh again walking past him to clear up the plate and coffee mug.

"Just don't lose sight of true your goals, sir. While I know Patch is important to you, remember there are others counting on you as the Batman."

"Noted, Alfred. Keep dinner warm for me." Batman said drawing down his cowl.

He took off into the night already bringing Gambit up on his GPS scanner. He frowned when he saw the man was moving at a fast pace. Flicking on the police scanner he heard static then the crackle as officers talked to each other.

_"This is Office Montoya, I'm in pursuit of a black limo. He appears to be chasing a man on a motorbike. Appears to be the Penguin. Over."_

"_Positive I.D., Officer Montoya. Whom is the suspect pursuing?"_

_"A man on a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Brown trench coat, long brown hair. Appears to be in his mid-twenties. You can't miss him."_

Batman growled stepping down on the gas as he swerved to take a back street. He had known it was strange for Gambit to be going in such a ragged pattern. It didn't take him long before he was on the streets of Gotham, dodging the few cars still out. Making his way to the scene of the chase. Just as he turned a corner Gambit blasted past him. Barely missing the Batmobile by a few inches as behind him a limo screeched. Swinging in a wide arc in pursuit of him.

Had the scene not been so dangerous, Bruce would have laughed. Penguin had become so fixated on capturing the thief he had completely ignored the vehicle of the crime fighter idling there. Revving the engine he took off after the limo in hot pursuit.

Eyes watering from the blast of wind, Remy did not let up on the throttle for even a second. A look of grim determination on his face as he took another sharp right trying to shake off the limo. The car remained hot on his tail nearly crashing into a wall as it screeched yet around another corner. Behind him he heard the sounds of guns going off, but they missed him by a wide arc.

"THIEF! THIEF!" The small, fat man who called himself Penguin yelled at the Cajun. Gambit grinned ducking his head as he dodged around several cars not easing up even as he blasted through a busy intersection. Behind him he heard the squeal of tires and grinding metal as several cars veered out of the way of the busy limo.

_Shit, he's right on me!_ He thought grimly. Then an even more terrifying thought entered his mind.

_Batman is going to rip me a new one._

As if summoned by his thoughts the Batmobile appeared on the opposite end of the street. Heading directly towards the Cajun. Risking a glance over his shoulder he saw the limo was gaining. Hands tightening on the handlebars he had only a matter of seconds before he was crushed in between the two vehicles. Batman was far enough away Remy could easily dodge him in the next lane.

On the other hand, he did want revenge on the Penguin. Hopefully Batman knew Morse code for this to work.

_Keep Going._ He signaled flashing his headlights several times. There was no time to see if the crime fighter had got the message. Gunning the engine for all she was worth just as he reached the Batmobile Gambit leaned back on the bike.

Bruce, despite the warning, still felt a note of alarm go through him with the stunt the Cajun pulled. Gambit leaned back at the last second going up on his rear wheel. As soon as his bike hit the Batmobile he drove _over_ it. Flying a good ten feet before both tires hit the pavement again as he kept going. Batman swerved to the right causing his car to go into a spin. His rear caught the limo and sent it spinning out of control.

The limo screeched its occupants screaming in panic before it a fire hydrant. Coming to an abrupt stop as the front end went up on the curb. Jerking his car to a stop as the top slid open he jumped out. Already Penguin had scrambled from the wreck of the vehicle looking dazed. His bodyguards groaned as well, battered, but unharmed.

"Penguin." Batman said calmly. Only having to duck a second later as the fat man yelled firing several rounds in his general direction. He dodged around to the side flicking out a batarang. Only to hear a thud a second later of boots hitting a hollow metal surface.

"C'mon, cher, we both know you're a terrible shot. Maybe if Gambit holds still you can hit him." A mocking Cajun accent called.

Penguin turned to glare at the thief who had dared to steal from him. Then jerked back in shock as he got a good look at his eyes. Red on black eyes glared down at him from a handsome face. A cut on his brow spotted with dried blood as the man smirked down at the small man. When he did Penguin saw to his horror the thief in question not only had the eyes of a demon, but two prominent fangs as well.

"Beast! Give it back!"

"Make me." The creature intoned mockingly. Standing atop of the limo as if he owned it. He only laughed when the small man pointed the gun at him shaking his head in mock sympathy.

"Come on, cher, it didn't work the first time. What makes you think it'll work this time?" The demon intoned as he walked forward. His eyes seeming to blaze hungrily as a full blown sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Give it back, and I won't kill you." Penguin threatened, but he was put off by the lack of fear in this man's eyes. At this the demon laughed his fangs flashing in the light as he withdrew a card. An eerie purple glow making it glow as he quirked a brow at the man.

"Non, don't think I will. You, on the other hand, I think he'll like it very much if I take you."

"Take me where?"

"Why, to Hell of course! Now just hold still while I extract your soul…he'll be hungry no doubt. The hounds haven't eaten in a while. Fires need stoking, you know. The usual." The demon explained calmly. The entire time walking forward not heeding the weapon pointed at him. When Penguin pulled the trigger of his umbrella he only heard a hollow clicking. Gambit smirked at him knowingly as he stopped. Tilting his head to the side which accentuated his good looks.

"Took you long enough." He stated bluntly. Batman glowered at him as he came up behind Penguin. Reaching down he yanked the weapon from the man's hands. Slapping a pair of handcuffs on him. Realizing he must have just been duped, Penguin began to make threats and demands. Ignoring him Batman shoved the man away going to work at the other goons.

"I could have handled it." Batman snapped at Gambit as he walked past him. The Cajun shrugged, stepping away as in the distance he heard sirens approaching.

"What can I say? I'm the Gambit." He teased. When Batman only shot him another glare Remy fell silent. Watching as the crime fighter went to work. When the cops began to arrive he made himself scarce by slipping farther away. Retrieving his bike and wheeling it into a nearby ally. He didn't go far before he reappeared, on a rooftop this time, to gaze down at the scene of the crime.

"Thanks, Bats. We had him though. Where's the other suspect?" Detective Bullock asked. His trench coat stained from the countless greasy pizzas he ate on a daily basis. His belly strained against the button up shirt he wore. Dripping crumbs wherever he went as he narrowed his beady eyes at Batman.

"One of my people." Batman said evading the question. Bullock grunted, accepting this answer for the time being as he began to yell at the Penguin. Who still continued to holler about being cheated out of his money by a demon from hell.

Managing to slip away from the crime he joined Gambit up on the rooftop. When the Cajun spotted him he gave him a genial smile. Hardly amused Batman came up to him and glared the other man straight in the eye.

"What were you doing?" Batman demanded. Remy tilted his head to the side trying his charm on the crime fighter. It only served to make the man angrier and he sighed. Shaking his head Remy shrugged his shoulders as he took out cigarette.

"Fleeing for my life. That a crime?"

"Is what the Penguin said true?"

"Why are talking about penguins?"

"Did you steal something from the man attempting to run you over with his hundred thousand dollar limo?" Batman asked angrily. Gambit caught on right then frowning as he considered his answer. So far he had been very lucky with the Dark Knight of Gotham City. The masked man had only let him go for stealing from Wayne Tech due to the fact he had been looking for Logan. Now, though, he had been caught in the act with his hands red.

"Well, depends on your point of view…"

"Gambit."

"He thought I was cheating at poker." Batman said nothing to this. After a moment Remy sighed as he took out a small disc. Handing it over to the crime fighter.

"And I may have taken this as well." He said grudgingly as Batman accepted it. The crime fighter frowned as he studied the disc. Slipping it onto his utility belt he motioned for the thief to follow him.

Gambit stayed no more than five feet behind him. Batman slipped first into the alleyway, down the side, and dodged into another alley. Remy stayed hot on his heels cursing quietly under his breath as he tried to keep up. He did fairly well his greater speed giving him an advantage. In this area Bruce had noticed Catwoman and Gambit were highly similar. What they lacked in brute strength they made up for in cunning and speed. Which matched well with the brute force Patch had shone when Bruce had fought with the man. He could easily see Gambit dodging in to deliver blows with his staff before slipping away. Drawing an opponent into the waiting jaws of his partner, Wolverine.

They continued on foot for twenty minutes until they were in a quieter part of town. Batman kept a close eye on his companion. Being sure to slow down only when it seemed the thief lagged behind. When they came to an abandoned building he slipped in through a broken window. He had checked it before and knew it wasn't a place frequented by many people. They were secure for the moment.

"You and I need to have a talk." Batman said once Gambit had come in after him. The Cajun paused, his eyes glittering in the dark. Once again Bruce saw the flash of fangs and frowned.

"What are those?" Remy blinked then realized what the man must mean. Reaching up he removed his fake fangs glancing at them before he slipped them into his pocket.

"Just an interrogation technique Logan tried with me once. A really religious guy we needed to talk was refusing to say anything. So on a whim Logan gave me a pair of fake fangs and say I was a messenger from hell. We made the lights flicker on and off to make the glow of my cards seem more eerie. I came up with the part about storing souls in them." Remy explained with a grin. Smoke curled from his cigarette traveling upwards before it disappeared. Batman gazed at him for a second then chose to say nothing on the matter.

"What's your history with Victor Creed?" Batman asked him. Again, he noticed the flicker of fear come over the Cajun's features. Then shame as he nervously took a drag on his cigarette glancing away from the crime fighter.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking into Hugo Strange?"

"I am, and have. But they are still connections I have to make and roads to explore. Creed knowing Strange's name makes him a prime suspect. I need to know everything you know about him. Your history with him, his connection to Logan, everything." Batman intoned. He needed Gambit to understand the gravity of what he was asking. The thief shifted nervously as if trapped in a cage. Beginning to pace back and forth as he continued to smoke.

Bruce didn't rush him. Gambit was not only his prime source of information, but also a victim in this situation. The billionaire knew he had risked much by revealing himself as the Batman in the light. Yet it had been the only way to gain the trust of the other man. As Bruce Wayne he had hoped to establish a connection between them. So when he finally found his Uncle Patch he could look him in the eye.

"Everything?" Gambit asked quietly. His eyes had become strangely bright when he glanced at Batman. He recognized that look clearly. The closing of a person's soul as they drew back away from their object of fear. Bruce had to appear less threatening to the Cajun. A task, he thought grimly, hard to do considering his entire persona had been built around criminals fearing him.

"Would it be easier if you wrote it down? We don't have to do this now, Gambit. But I do need this information. Each minute we spend talking we could spend looking for Logan. Working towards bringing him home to you."

_To me as well. I have so many questions for Uncle Patch._

"No, no, I won't be able to…write it out. Could I talk instead? On a, ah, recording perhaps? That I could just mail to you?" Remy asked. Batman thought about it then nodded his head.

"Do you have a tape recorder?"

"Non, but I have a laptop. I can turn them into MP3 files for you when I'm done." Remy said sudden relief flooding him.

They talked for a few more minutes. Mostly Batman clarifying what the Cajun had been doing exactly. Earlier in the day Gambit had gone to the Ice Lounge to play poker. Hoping to hear any tidbits of information about his partner. When he had started to when an uncanny amount of money Mr. Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, had taken notice of him. It was then the Cajun had pretended to lose half his money to the other man. Quitting while he was ahead.

When the rest of the people had been distracted in the club Gambit had snuck into Penguin's office. He had heard rumors of the man moving illegal drugs and weapons in Gotham. He had filched the disc and begun to make his escape. Walking out he had been careless and been seen by one of Penguin's guards. Ironically enough, the Penguin thought the thief had been cheating at the tables. He had no clue Gambit had the disc at all.

"I'll pick up the files tomorrow. Have them prepared for me on a flash drive if you can." Batman instructed the Cajun. Gambit nodded, relieved he had managed to dodge another bullet. Closing his eyes he let out a tired sigh as he heard Batman make his exit.

He would have to recount everything that had happened between him and Creed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Logan could not tell where he was. Whenever he tried to form a coherent thought it seemed to be ripped away from him. He had recognized Bruce as soon as he had caught his scent. A sickening horror overcoming him as he imagined plunging his claws through his descendant's chest. His lifeblood flowing onto the ground as the man known as Batman slipped away from the world.

It had been only this outbreak of emotion which had allowed him to even retract his claws. He had felt a surge of relief when Bruce's cape had snapped as the man pulled away. When he had been hit by the motorbike his thoughts had fled.

_Return home now, Wolverine. _

Like a loyal dog he had gone back. His senses overwhelmed when he had descended into the sewers. Easily evading any people he may be looking for him. His black suit insuring no one saw him. Continuing along it took him a full two hours to return to Hugo Strange.

Now in the lab, Wolverine stood rigidly unable to move a muscle. Only his breathing and the steady beat of his hurt any indication he was alive. Around him Strange muttered to himself as he made adjustments to a small computer located at the base of Logan's skull. The man had installed it when he had captured the feral mutant. It negated orders coming from Logan's brain to the rest of his body. Sending out its own waves to control the mutant's thoughts and actions. As Strange had come to find, however, his beast had managed to gain control of himself. If only for a few precious seconds.

"Useless, absolutely useless! What use is Weapon X if he can't kill? Much less the Batman who you should have easily have done away with! How hard is it for a Wolverine to clip a Bat's wings? No matter, I'll soon work out the glitches." Hugo Strange muttered. His glasses glinting in the bright lights hiding his pupils. Wolverine said nothing rigidly silent, but his nostrils flared just a fraction of an inch.

A electronic beeping interrupted the mad scientist. Strange cursed, complaining about constant distractions in his genius as he reached out to press a button on his computer console. Not turning around from his work he spoke. His tone all respect despite his annoyance.

"Strange here, how may I help you sir?" He said pleasantly. Wolverine had his back to the computer console. Yet even he recognized the smooth, cultured voice coming from the speakers.

"How did the experiment go?"

"There were a few unexpected…bugs, sir, in the program. I'm taking care of them now though. After this he will be of great use to you." Wolverine heard the cultured voice give a tired sigh. He imagined whoever it was frowning as the man spoke. His tone sharper than before.

"Strange, what about the serum? Some of us have valuable time. Even more so by the fact they may not be _alive_ to fund you. What is taking so long?"

"I'm in the final stages of testing the serum, sir. You shall have it within a matter of weeks. There have been a few complications though, sir. Concerning the side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Why yes, sir. It seems initially the subject's blood, Weapon X's blood, does have a unique healing factor upon the human body. However, after the first three or so injections the healing begins to have less and less effect. Lose its potency, as you will. I have not been able to isolate this factor which makes one immune to its healing properties."

"But it does heal?"

"Yes, sir, but it can only be used once or twice. After that it has no more effect on the human body. In fact, in some cases it even kills the victim in question for no reason. Which is why I beg you to wait a few more weeks until the testing is complete. I want no risk when you take the serum." Strange confided his tone apologetic. As if he would truly regret losing the other man.

"Be sure to hurry then, Doctor. Time is of an essence. Though a man of your intellectual stature does not need to be reminded of such, does he?" After that Wolverine heard the crackle as the computer monitor went blank.

Strange let out a few more colorful expletives about his employer before going back to programming his creation. Logan grit his teeth, but he could exert no control over his own body. On another monitor a machine beeped showing his brainwaves. When it began to beep faster Strange turned to look at it. Then smiled as he rubbed his greasy hands together.

"My, my, someone is awake, aren't they? Well now, let's see what you have for me today. You're such a mystery, Mr. Howlett. Alive for nearly over a century and still you have barely aged. I wonder if there aren't any others of your kind lurking about. Hiding on the edges of society as you fight day to day for survival. Reinventing yourself for each new dawn. Unable to handle-"

"_Fuck. You."_ Logan managed to ground out. He saw the doctor's face turn pale with alarm, but when his subject could do nothing more than scowl at him the doctor laughed delightly. Reaching up to pat Wolverine on the cheek with one of his sickening soft hands which smelled of human blood and feces.

"Now, now, Weapon X, do be good to your master, hm? Whoever decided to create you is a genius. Once which I hope I can replicate in the near future. They did encounter a few problems though, didn't they? Controlling you for one." Strange muttered as he begin to flick a few switches. On a screen mounted on the wall colors flickered before an image appeared. This one of Wayne manor. On the screen Logan saw the memory play out. Feeling a sinking of his heart to his boots as the focus came in on what looked to be a six month old baby. A fuzz of black hair on top of his head as he gazed up the person looking down at him. Big, baby blue eyes wide with wonder as he sat on the toe of a boot twice as big as he was.

"Where's your mom, kiddo?" Logan heard himself say on the screen. Bruce, a baby at the time, smiled at the sound of his voice. Gurgling happily with laughter as Logan let out a hefty sigh. When he shifted his foot Bruce only grabbed onto his pant leg still staring up at him.

"C'mon, I got stuff to do. Whattya want? You wanna help me?" Logan asked his great grandson. Bruce's smile only widened showing pink gums as he laughed. Absolutely delighted with annoying the Canadian.

"If you don't get up I'm gonna throw you in the trash. I'm serious, you think I'm kidding? Okay, keep laughing slobber face. See what it gets ya." Logan threatened, but there was no heat in his voice. He even shook a fist for effect down at the baby. Again, Bruce only giggled as babies do putting a fist into his mouth. Then deciding he didn't like the taste of it, put his mouth on Logan's pant leg. Attempting to eat it as he continued to watch the man glare down at him.

"Alright, that's it, I'm tossing you in the trash. If Martha asks you got in there yourself." Logan said gruffly as he bent down and picked up the baby.

Bruce squealed with delight as Logan walked into the kitchen. He had actually meant to eat some lunch until he had come across the baby crawling around in the study. Martha must have fallen asleep in the nursery again. She insisted on caring for her child by herself. Claiming a nanny would be a waste of time since a mother should raise her own children. Logan didn't point out the fact ever since Bruce had been born he had ended up being the person to mainly take care of him should Martha pass out from exhaustion.

Thomas had no time to spend with his newborn son. Usually busy at the hospital he always claimed an emergency came up. Ever since the birth Martha had fallen into a strange depression. Grieving the loss of the pass children whose faces she had never seen. Logan usually did not touch on these subjects. Neither did Thomas, having to weather his wife screaming at the top of her lungs as she cried. Demanding for her husband to tell her why he could not save the others. After each argument Logan felt an accusing glare at his back from Thomas. How could the Canadian decide to save this child, but not the others?

"No good deed goes unpunished, kiddo. Remember that for me, will ya?" Logan said to Bruce. He put the baby in his high chair locking him in. When Bruce's bottom lip stuck out ready to cry, Logan put some cheerios out for him to eat. Only to have them thrown at him for his efforts.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Bruce said waving his hands. Logan stared, blinking as the baby continued to say the word. Becoming more upset as he said it.

"Hot! Hot!"

"They're freakin cheerios, how the hell are they spicy?"

"HOT! HOT!" Bruce commanded. Logan growled, but there was nothing he could do. Then it clicked. Looking around he spotted his old cowboy hat on the table where he had left it last night. Picking it up he shook it slightly in front of Bruce with a quirked brow.

"Do ya mean 'hat'? Say it, hat."

"Hot!"

"Hat."

"Hot!"

"HAT!"

"HOT! HOT!" Bruce screeched delighted. Giving up, he put the hat down for Bruce to play with as he began to make his own lunch. There were some battles a man just couldn't win.

After lunch Logan cleaned up, washing his dishes as he kept an eye on Bruce. He changed the baby's diaper, gave him a bottle, and after that settled down in the library. His feet propped up on the coffee table as he read the newspaper. Bruce yawned, nodding off in the crook of Logan's arm where the Canadian kept him. Having wrapped a blanket around him to protect him from the cold. In the middle of winter the mansion's airy halls worked against it. The size far to vast to keep the entire place warm. Only in the bedrooms was it ever warm enough. Sometimes the library, if the fire was kept burning around the clock. Even then Martha worried about Bruce crawling into it by accident. Insisting it only be lit if absolutely necessary.

Eventually, Logan nodded off too. His arm wrapped protectively around the baby to prevent him from falling out. When he awoke it was dark out. Sighing, he got up careful not to wake the sleeping baby. Going to check on Martha he saw she was still asleep in the nursery. A baby blanket next to her on the bed.

Going over Logan set Bruce down carefully beside his mother. Tucking them both in beneath the blanket. He set out a barricade of pillows to prevent the baby from escaping as he went to check the thermostat. Turning it up he left the two to their naps.

Going back into the library he took out a cigar. Lighting up with a tired sigh as he put his feet back up on the table. He had been thinking about what his next move would be. He knew he should be moving on soon. Should have moved on by now considering his history. Telling himself the only reason he even bothered to linger was to make sure his descendants were okay. Lying to himself he just wanted to be sure the newest one, Bruce, had no health problems.

Bruce was anything but sickly. He had already begun to learn how to crawl last month. Say his first word at four months, and still repeating that same word two months later. Though his babblings had begun to become slightly more coherent when the Canadian listened closely. Despite the attention from both parents the baby had attached himself to his savior. Even a hardened man like the Wolverine fell for those big blue eyes. A softening in his heart as an odd warmth spread through each of his limbs.

Logan felt proud of Bruce. He doubted he would ever be able to stick around to have his own family. Yet, here, he had been welcomed. This normal life, though an extravagant one, easy to live. He would gladly spend the rest of his life watching Bruce grow up. Tending to his every need and want, teaching him how to live life. How to be happy.

"Logan? Oh, you're still awake. I thought you would be asleep." Thomas said walking in. Logan said nothing, only nodding his head as the young man walked in. There were bags under the doctor's eyes. A five o'clock shadow giving him a rough appearance as he let out a groan. Falling into an armchair only a few feet from Logan. The Canadian said nothing, but he gave the man a disapproving glare. Catching the look Thomas frowned back at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your wife and child?"

"They're asleep. And besides, it's to late anyway. I just got home."

"It's six o'clock in the morning, Thomas. Martha will be up in an hour. Bruce will probably be up soon as well." Logan told him. The other man fell silent brooding over this fact. Neither of them had to state the obvious. Thomas had been avoiding his wife lately. Unable to handle her sudden mood swings. One moment she could be as bright as the sun, the next depressing as a thunderstorm.

"How is she?" Thomas said quietly. Logan growled, chomping on the end of his cigar.

"Why don't cha ask her yourself? She's your wife, not mine."

"You might as well be married to her. Whenever I do try to talk to her all I get is how terrible I am and how wonderful you are." Thomas snapped bitterly. Logan sighed then, his tone growing softer as he spoke.

"She's going through a hard time right now. I ain't trying to take your place or nothin', but when she passes out like that what am I supposed to do? Bruce is a master escape artist when it comes to her. I found him playing under your desk this afternoon. I couldn't very well leave him there, could I?"

"You could have woken her up."

"The woman is exhausted. Any sleep she can get is precious. Why can't you just tell the hospital you're needed at home? C'mon, even rich guys gotta take time off to spend with their family." Logan explained. Thomas closed his eyes shaking his head slowly. There was no point trying to talk to the man now. He too, was tired, and would probably pass out in the next few minutes.

"I don't know, Logan. It's just….you seem better at this then I am. Bruce _loves_ you. Whenever I try to pick him up or play with him he just starts screaming. Then Martha gets mad for him being upset and accuses me of pinching him."

"Do you pinch him?"

"NO!" Thomas declared glaring at his grandfather. When he saw the older man grinning at him he just let out a low groan. Sitting back as he put his heads in his hands.

"Don't mess with me this early in the morning…"

"C'mon, least you can do is smile. You have other obligations. I'm sure the people at the hospital would understand." Logan insisted gently. Thomas blinked his eyes mirroring Logan's as he gazed up at him. While taller, Logan imagined Thomas might one day look like him as he got older. Something in the genes seemed to be strong to pass on to the men. Even Bruce took after his father already showing an uncanny intelligence for his age.

Or maybe he was just a brat like Logan thought he was.

"What about you, pap?" Thomas said quietly. Logan scowled at the name getting up to peer out the window. He didn't want the younger man to see the grim expression on his face.

"Don't call me that…"

"Why not? I'm not…I could never be angry with you. I understand why you had to leave." Thomas insisted. "Pap" had been his name for Logan growing up. Referring to him as his grandfather before the Canadian had moved on. Being sure to keep an eye on his descendant from afar.

"Look, Thomas, I ain't never gonna stop caring about you. You know that. Which is why I came back. You needed my help."

"You can't mean-"

"Yeah, bub." Logan said chomping on his cigar even harder. He heard the quaver in Thomas's voice and hardened himself against it.

"About time I left."

"But-"

"I ain't gonna leave right away. I'll stay another six months. Make sure the kiddo is getting along fine. But after that, don't stop me. You know I can't stay."

Logan didn't have to lie to himself. He knew Thomas was guilt tripping him into staying. Yet he allowed himself to be tricked. In reality he doubted he would even linger that long, but he would give it a shot. He owed it to his grandson to at least try.

Thomas's father, Clarence, had been the result of a woman Logan had laid with one night. He had not even known her name. From time to time when he came to Gotham, back then not much more than a few scattered buildings, she always welcomed him. One day she announced to the Canadian he had a son.

Clarence was a broken man right from the start. Logan could see that. He had been on the run from Sabretooth a lot back then. Hiding from the government, covering his tracks, and never had time to even check on the man. When he came back years later he discovered another surprise. Thomas, a young boy who struck a striking resemblance to his father's sire. A boy whom Clarence beat every night blaming him for his faults.

Logan did what had to be done. Taking Thomas on as his own until the boy was five. After that leaving him with a friend who promised to care for him. Eventually, his grandson's existence had faded from his mind. From time to time he would get an update. Graduating from high school, and then the boy having trouble getting through college. There had been a time when Logan had seriously considered whether he wanted to fund one of his own to be a doctor. After he thought about it, though, he decided to allow it. A few years later finding out his grandson had opened a clinic who took anyone no matter their financial situation.

Now it was starting all over again. Growing attached to Bruce, shadowing the boy's every move. Wherever Bruce crawled too with obvious delight Logan could be found only a few feet behind. On high alert for any hazards which could hurt the baby. More than a few times he had to conduct a rescue mission by picking the young adventurer up from crawling straight into the fireplace. Thankfully no fire had been burning at the time, but Martha had been upset to find ashes all over the place.

"You know, after I leave there's a guy I want you to hire as your butler. He doesn't know me, but I've seen his work. He has a good reputation too." Logan said suddenly remembering the British agent. He smirked to himself glad he had looked into that. Growing older Bruce would need someone to have his back. To recognize danger coming from afar.

"Is he good?"

"He comes recommended. He wants to live a quiet life, but still work."

"What's his name?"

"Alfred Pennyworth."

Logan felt his throat grow tight at the memory. Strange muttered to himself flicking the screen off as he began to detach the mind readers he had attached to his subject's head. Shaking his head disgustedly as he glared at Wolverine.

"Despite your bestial qualities, you're still sentimental towards him? Why bother with these useless emotions? Gah, I'll have to rework my calculations." Strange complained as he continued to talk. With a sharp command Wolverine moved. Following the doctor with smooth strides that had nothing to do with him going willingly.

On the inside he seethed as his consciousness began to fade again. Sinking back into the dark as Strange reestablished control over his brain. There was nothing the feral could do. He fought, but to no avail. His last thought was of staring into Bruce's eyes. The white slits of his mask wide as claws descended to cut away not only the mask, but the last connection Logan had to that short time.

When he had a family.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I swear, half of this story is nothing but banter. I think I just like typing the dialogue half the time. And yet the story goes on. ;p_

**Chapter 26**

Gambit paced back and forth in his hotel room nervous. Anyone would have thought he had been transferred to death row by the way he sweat. The nervous tap of his fingers every time he passed the table. Feeling exhausted, excited, and yet unable to hold still. He continued to pace wondering what to do. Every now and again he peered outside wondering if he would spot Robin again. Of course, he never saw the young man. Maybe the sidekick had found a better hiding spot after all.

"I can't do it." Remy said to the empty room. He had opted for a cheaper option going with a motel in the downtown area. With a sigh he cracked out a cigarette and began to smoke his fifth one for the night. Usually he didn't smoke so much, but with nothing else to do he could not help himself. Though the smoking seemed to agitate him rather than to help calm him.

It had been six hours since he had talked to Batman. Ever since he could not get the question out of his head. He knew what the crime fighter was asking him. Why he had to know. Even the most benign clue might hold some hint as to where Logan may have gone too. Detectives had to look at everything to find a connection. The fact Sabretooth had even given him a name put him at the top of the suspect list.

Right then he heard a soft tapping at his sliding glass door. Frowning, Remy walked across the room and peered outside. Batman gazed at him from on the balcony. Patiently waiting for him to open the door. With a sigh he unlocked the door and allowed the crime fighter to come in. While he felt a measure of relief whenever he saw the detective around, at two o'clock in the morning Gambit found himself in no mood to talk. Though he said nothing as Batman slid the door shut and locked it.

"Why do you bother knocking when you could just slip in without me ever noticing?" Remy snapped irritably. Batman said nothing, but he saw the corner of the man's mouth twitch at the question. As if fighting the urge to smirk at him.

"You would rather me come in without you being aware of my presence. Probably either you ending up being so startled you attack me, or me having to defend myself?" Batman asked him. Remy thought about it for a moment. The idea made him grunt in response refusing to answer.

"Yeah, well….funny. I wreck your car, you tell me you'll never allow me so close again, and what? A week later you're popping up in my hotel room in the middle of the night. People are going to talk."

"Such as you and Catwoman?" Batman asked him. While the crime fighter's tone had become serious, remembering his conversation with the woman Remy couldn't help but laugh. He really did hope Selina never told the Bat that. It would spell disaster for the both of them.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. I'm just curious about your relationship with her."

"We're sort of friends, I guess you could say. We've run into each other on a couple of occasions. Being in the same line of work our interests collide every now and again."

"So you're not enemies?"

"Non, I'm not really interested in what it is she goes after. Anything cat related, really, but I steal just about everything. She just showed up that one night to get her whip back." Remy explained to the crime fighter. Batman nodded though Remy doubted the man had ever stolen a thing in his life. It occurred to the Cajun Batman was probably the last person he should be telling this too. But there was just something about the man…he reminded him a lot of Logan.

"Does she know about your relationship with Logan?"

"Yes, she's known for a while now. She thought at first he was my hired bodyguard. After that she just started calling him my guard dog."

Batman nodded his head as the thief talked. He had had a suspicion the thief would not go through with recording the information. Even now Gambit stalled, no doubt knowing why he was there. Granted, he had said tomorrow night. Yet after searching and two interrogations Bruce had come up with nothing. With only two hours to go he had decided to risk going back to the Cajun. Perhaps convince him to talk.

He allowed Remy to continue chatting for another ten minutes. Eventually, the man would come around to the topic at hand. After a while the other man did fall quiet. Going to make tea to distract himself. Still Batman waited patiently allowing for the other to make himself comfortable.

"Hey, cher?"

"Yes."

"Why do need to know about me and Sabretooth? I mean….isn't that kind of irrelevant?" Remy asked him. Batman looked him right in the eye then. Dressed in a white T-shirt and faded jeans Remy looked about as threatening as a kitten. His red on black eyes gave him a fierce appearance, but Bruce had never met a person farther from the truth. Someone would have to be trying to kill Gambit to even get a rise out of the Cajun.

"It seems so, doesn't it?" Batman asked him. Remy frowned, not knowing if he was being mocked or not. But when Batman continued to gaze at him he realized the crime fighter was merely allowing him to think about it. Then it clicked.

"It's usually the facts that don't seem to be of any use that are the ones that break the case." Remy said slowly. Batman nodded his head in agreement. When Remy offered him a cup of tea the crime fighter refused.

"Sometimes, but not all the time. Still, there could be something between you and Sabretooth that might shed some light on all this."

"Have you found anything on Strange?"

"Unfortunately no. Which is why I'm here. Maybe there's someone else, some other connection to Sabretooth that can help us find your partner."

"You're very good at rewording questions, aren't you?"

"I practice in front of the mirror."

It took a moment for Remy to realize what the other had said. When he got it, he chuckled glancing at Batman amused. Despite the situation he offered him a sly grin clucking his tongue at the detective.

"Oh my god, you cracked a joke. We should contact the newspapers."

"Gambit."

"Batman."

Remy got a glare for his trouble, but he nodded his head. Now was not the time to joke around. Batman had probably only said the joke to help ease the tension between them. For a man so serious it was a bit of a relief. He even began to admit to himself his first impression of the crime fighter had been wrong. At first Gambit had thought the man to be utterly ruthless and without mercy. The past few nights though Batman had made every effort to gain his trust. Remy guessed the man was only as terrifying as he wished to appear to be to those who earned his wraith. For the first time the Cajun felt glad the man had agreed to help him and not capture him.

"I'll do my best, cher. But I can't promise I'll remember all of it. Some parts are still really fuzzy. And I might-"

"Remy, just tell me what you know. If you forget anything afterward you can tell me then." Bruce said cutting him off, but he stated it gently. Gambit nodded to him not saying anything about the man using his first name.

"Alright, but you might want to sit down. It's a long story, cher. And I'm going to warn you right now, a lot of parts aren't pretty." Remy warned him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"It was about five years ago. Logan and I were off the coast of Madripoor tracking down a drug lord. I can't remember the man's name, only we had found rumors he was doing human trafficking." Remy began. Batman had declined to sit down, but Remy sat on the edge of the bed. Sipping at tea as he talked his memories going back to that long ago night.

It was supposed to have been routine for them both. He and Logan had done this at least a hundred times before. Cracking down on human traffickers, dragging them down to the pavement, and then rescuing the people who had been captive. More than a few times they had come to late. The buyers having killed the children and young girls, or else having fled from a tip off. Warned of the two men seeking vengeance they would disappear into the night without a trace.

This time Logan had been the one to first be suspicious. Commenting how it seemed a little to easy, and convenient, to track the people so far out. While Madripoor was a regular hub for such activity the man they were seeking had been strangely elusive. Yet maddeningly they always managed to come across a clue leading them in a new direction. When they had entered the apparently empty mansion of the man in question that was when everything had gone wrong.

Flood lights had gone on all around them at once. Blinding them, Logan had yelled as he grabbed Gambit and forced him down. Using his body to block the sudden gunfire that came down on them. From beneath the older man Remy could hear the thud of the bullets into his partner's body. Above him the Canadian grunted in pain hissing as he rapidly told Remy what to do. Once there was a break in the gunfire to run when he rushed the shooters.

Then their chance had come. It could have only been thirty seconds at most, but to Remy it had felt like a lifetime. Logan had risen then with a roar. All six of his adamantium claws coming out as he hunched his shoulders and ran full tilt at their attackers. There were a series of soft hisses and from where Remy stood he saw several feathered tranquilizers hit Logan's neck.

Their aim had been true. The sedatives kicked into effect almost immediately. Remy let out a yell of warning but already the Canadian began to sink down to his knees. Struggling to move forward but unable to. When Gambit begun to go towards him he felt the barrel of a gun press into the back of his head.

"Thanks for the help, boys. You'll all be getting bonuses tonight. Tie the runt up in chains and dump him out in the middle of the ocean. Make sure it's deep, too. Don't want him coming back up for air." A familiar voice had said. Remy's heart had sunk when he heard that voice.

Despite the gun pointed at his head he spun. His Bo staff spinning as he made to attack. But Victor grabbed his arm, wrenching it behind his back nearly to the breaking point. Forcing the Cajun to drop his staff as several more men rushed in. Within seconds Logan was dragged away. His boots the last thing Remy saw as he himself was bound, lifted, and carried away.

"Didn't think we'd be able to catch you without punching a few bullet holes through you first. Means your good luck, Gumbo. And I even get rid of the runt to in the bargain." Sabretooth bragged laughing at his good fortune. Gambit glared willing the man to burn but he had no such luck. Seeing the Cajun glare at him Sabretooth only laughed harder. They had bound Remy's hands behind his back and tied his legs together with duct tape.

"You set us up!" Remy spat. Beside him one of the feral's body guards hit him on the side of the head with his pistol. Victor frowned, yelling a sharp command at his guard not to hurt the Cajun unless he ordered him too.

"Hardly, I paid for you actually. One of my runners said you were coming after him. I've been wantin' you for a long time, Cajun. Told him I'd pay him top dollar if he could lure you and the runt all the way to Madripoor. He won't like the mess in the living room though." Sabretooth said chomping down on a cigar. His smirk only grew wider as Remy glared at him. His cards and staff had been taken away, and the guards were careful not to let him come into contact with anything he could charge and throw at them.

"You bastard! Just wait-"

"Gag him, please. I don't need him whining the entire way home." Remy managed to at least bite one of the guards. Breaking the man's finger before he was sufficiently gagged. Duct tape was wrapped around his head a good three times, covering his mouth so he couldn't speak.

Once they reached Sabretooth's mansion it had only been a matter of time then. Remy was taken to a room without any windows or furniture. Only a chair bolted to the floor in the middle of the room. They tied the Cajun down to it. Making sure he couldn't get loose before they left the room. Bolting the door behind them and leaving Remy in the darkness.

For three days they left him there. No food, no water, and not even light to tell the time by. The hours dragged on marked only by the beating of his heart. Remy slipped in and out of sleep at that point. His hair sticky and crusty from blood caked in his hair. The man that had hit him and made a cut in his head. Whenever he slept he felt a dull throb in the back of his mind that made him groan in pain. After the first day his limbs had already begun to ache. Screaming for Remy to get up. To move.

By the second his mouth had become dry. His stomach roiling as he tugged incessantly at his bonds. Thinking dully of how to get away. On the third his mind had gone idle. His saliva nothing more than a thick slime in his mouth. His senses dulled by his confinement. Gambit's limbs had gone numb by that point.

On the third day they had come for him. Different men this time. They untied him from the chair but still left his hands and legs bound. Hurrying Remy out of the room they had only paused long enough to rip the duct tape off. Give him a bottle of water which streamed down the Cajun's chin as he drank it greedily. Never in his life had he tasted anything so sweet.

All to soon though they gagged him again. This time shoving him into a dog crate. It was one of the hard plastic ones used for transporting animals. It made him feel claustrophobic as they shoved him in. Locking the door as they covered the crate with a thick blanket. Again leaving Remy to ponder his captivity.

Two more days passed. Still no food, and they only came back once to give him more water and allow him to use the bathroom. On the fifth day without food Remy had stopped feeling hungry. Wondering dully if he were going to die that way. Locked in a crate in some strange place. Logan no doubt already rotting at the bottom of the ocean.

"I'm sorry, I have to stop." Remy interrupted. During the telling Batman had noticed how the man's face turned paler and paler with the telling. Bruce had felt his anger growing inside him as he listened to the tale. Clenching his fists beneath his cape to help contain the rage he felt. In front of him Gambit bowed his head, covering his face with his hands.

"Breathe, Gambit. Just breathe." Batman instructed him. Now he could understand why the man had not wished to talk. The crime fighter regretted having to ask him to recount the tail. Still, clearly Logan had survived. Or else he would have never showed up in Gotham.

"I just…have you ever been locked in a dog crate? What I'm saying, of course you haven't…"

"Not in a dog crate exactly, but a metal box in the middle of the desert." Batman told him. Remy looked up at him in surprise. Studying the crime fighter closely unable to tell if he was telling the truth or not. When Remy continued to gaze at him Batman continued giving him the short version.

"I was undercover trying to find out why so many homeless had gone missing. I got captured and taken away to a mine where they forced the men to work. They would starve them if they refused. Any who fell behind would be locked in one of these metal boxes for a whole day."

"During the day? In the _heat_?"

"Yes." Batman answered. It had been more than a few years ago, but he still remembered it clearly. Remy blinked still processing this small confession. The crime fighter could see the wheels in the thief's mind beginning to work. When he met Batman's gaze again it was with sympathy. The Cajun reached out a hesitant to hand as if to touch the man. Unsure of himself, Remy awkwardly patted what he hoped was Batman's arm. He couldn't tell with the man's cape completely covering his body.

"I'm so sorry, cher. That's horrible. No one deserves to be locked up like an…an…"

"An animal?"

"Not even an animal should be treated like that. No one should." Gambit said.

Batman gazed down at him for once not knowing what to say. He rarely if ever allowed himself to speak of his past experiences when dealing with villians. For him it was extremely dangerous territory to go on. Yet to hear the Cajun recount his experiences of his past treatment with Victor Creed, Batman was beginning to understand how exactly Remy operated. As well as his captor. Who, to Bruce, was a sick SOB who enjoyed treating people like they were possessions.

"You're a very compassionate person, aren't you?" Bruce asked. Remy gave him an odd look, but nodded his head. His handsome features softening at the inquiry.

"For a thief, to have such feelings is bad, non? Growing up in New Orleans though, even after I was accepted into the Thieves Guild, I could never stand to see another person in pain. One woman I saved as a girl actually turned out to be a very powerful mutant years later. She lives in Africa taking care of sick villagers." Remy said with a tired sigh.

He missed Storm dearly. He hoped she was doing well in Africa. Reaching down, Remy began to draw out a cigarette. When Batman frowned at him Remy didn't back down. He scowled at the crime fighter daring him to try anything as he lit up.

"Just try and say these are bad for my health. I got several reasons for how my smoking is a lot better than you flying around in Gotham every night." Gambit threatened him even though there was no heat behind the words. Batman glanced at the clock on the nightstand. They had been talking for two hours now. Rather, the Cajun had talked and he listened.

"They are, and I know the risks for what I do. It's late, you should get some rest while you can. Move to another hotel in the afternoon when you can. Nothing fancy, but with a security guard at the front door. Try to get a room on the fifth floor if you can. Higher if you can afford it."

"Trust me, cher, I can afford it." Remy assured him. Just as Bruce was about to leave he paused to look at the Cajun.

"Do you still have that batarang?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Let me see it." Gambit handed him the batarang. The Cajun frowned as he saw Batman pop it open, take something out, and then put something back in. Closing the batarang the crime fighter handed it back over to the thief.

"What did you do to my batarang?" Remy demanded. Batman frowned gazing at the thief as if he were stupid.

"I changed the battery." He said curtly. Gambit blinked, his face flushing as he realized his mistake. He sighed as he got up and watched Batman go to the sliding glass door. It was still surreal the Dark Knight came to him in the middle of the night. Against his better judgment Remy found he liked the man. He wondered how the villians in Gotham City would react should they ever find out the caped crusader was aiding a thief in finding his lover.

"Hey, Batman. I have a question for you before you go." Remy said. Batman paused, about to step out the door. When the man turned to look at him Gambit saw what looked like a claw in the man's hand. It looked to him it could be shot, the claw grabbed onto something, and then pulled the person in the direction they wanted to go.

"Make it quick."

"What's going to happen to me after we find Logan?"

For a few seconds Bruce said nothing. The two men gazed at each other. Each had been raised on completely different sides of the spectrum. One with a life of luxury, the other never even knowing the face of his mother. Yet both men shared similar views when it came to innocent people. Wishing to protect them with any power they had.

"Gambit, what's your outlook on life?" Bruce asked him. Remy frowned, wanting his question answered. Regardless he decided to humor the man since he had been a big help to him thus far. Continuing his search each night when he could be catching people like the Penguin each night.

"Dere's sadness in the world, sure. But I choose to see the joy. The miracle is that we live. The responsibility of living is that we try to make the world a little better." Remy said after a minute of consideration. He could swear he saw the corner of Batman's mouth twitch. As if the man were holding back a smile.

"There's your answer." The crime fighter said softly. In the next instant all Remy saw was the fluttering of a black cape.

Remy didn't bother to try and follow the man with his eyes. He closed the sliding glass door and locked it. Turning the lights down low he got into bed his mind reeling with what he had told the man. Logan was the only other living person he had ever confided into about his captivity with Sabretooth. His mouth set in a thin line he reached down beneath the bed. Drawing out Logan's jacket he wrapped it around himself.

"Strange man." Remy muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Not for the first time he wondered who the man behind the mask was.


	28. Chapter 28

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _This chapter felt a lot longer while I typed it then it actually is. Wonder how that is? O.O__  
_

**Chapter 28**

The day found Bruce Wayne gazing out the window from his study. His mind churning with what Gambit had said the night before. Alfred served him lunch and coffee, but the CEO hardly noticed. Mechanically he drank but he tasted nothing. His sky blue eyes two distant orbs as he became lost in his own thoughts.

_There are to many factors here. To many reasons for a motive. Granted, there could be several. More than a few revolving around Remy himself. Could Gambit be the kidnapper himself? No, he's the first person I checked as soon as Uncle Patch went missing. I've kept him under constant surveillance and there has been no suspicious activity._

Bruce closed his eyes meditating on what he knew. Trying, again, to find the key factor in Uncle Patch's disappearance.

_What does Strange stand to gain if he did indeed kidnap Patch? To take me out, but what else? There's a key part missing in all this. And why did Patch come back to Gotham? Does he know my parent's killer? Was he trying to prevent another disaster happening?_

With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes again and took another sip of coffee. It felt strange to know he had a living relative. Never mind that relative was actually a mutant known as Wolverine who had been alive probably over a hundred years. What was it like, Bruce wondered, to watch your descendants die while you continued to live on? As an adult now Bruce could understand why Patch must have left him. The man could not bear to see another of his bloodline die before his eyes.

_But you were never far, were you? You probably have a whole network of people who kept an eye on my parents. Then when you heard of their deaths you rushed over to make sure nothing happened to me. _

Bruce was grateful his father and kept such an extensive journal. Going through them he was shocked at what he had found. Ever since their deaths he had resisted the urge of going through their personal belongings out of respect for them. Yet in those journals he found family secrets he had never expected. Such as Patch having recommended Alfred years before his butler had ever been hired. Thomas Wayne had been skeptical about hiring Alfred, but had gone along with his grandfather's advice none the less. Months later writing down he had never had better help.

_It's almost as if Uncle Patch knew I meant to become the Batman later. There was no way to know, of course. But still…he wanted someone with experience to make sure I could never be harmed. Patch probably meant for Alfred to shield me from anyone coming around to claim the Wayne fortune._

"More coffee, sir?" Alfred asked walking back in. Bruce gazed at his butler with a mixture of envy and astonishment. Even the one person he trusted most in his life had been led here by his Uncle Patch.

"Yes. Alfred, have you ever regretted anything you've said to a person? Someone you cared about?" Bruce asked the older man. Alfred paused in pouring him coffee, glancing at his young master sympathetically.

"Sir, this wouldn't have anything to do with the fight you and Patch had the day before he left, is it?" Alfred asked him. When his young master gaped at him in astonishment his butler gave him a rare, sad smile.

"How did you…?"

"Did I ever tell you I could read minds, sir?"

"That explains everything."

Alfred chuckled as he sighed straightening up. Bruce knew Alfred and Patch had always had their differences. Yet there was a grudging respect between the two older men for the four years Patch had remained at Wayne manor raising his young charge.

"What did Uncle Patch say?" Bruce asked quietly.

"He said, sir, for me to watch over you. Simply put there were powers beyond his control coming after him and it was about high time he left. And that should you ever meet him, or be in doubt about who he truly was, to simply ask him what your first word was."

"My first word?"

"He said it had a double meaning, sir. He never told me what it was." Alfred said shrugging his shoulders. Bruce frowned, wracking his brain for long forgotten childhood memories. Nothing came up except his mother reading to him. Shaking his head he glanced down at the journal in front of him.

"I have no idea what it could be. I'd have to take his word for it." Bruce replied with a shrug.

Alfred left him to brood over the meaning of his Uncle Patch's last words for him. After a business meeting in town he tried to call Gambit, but got voicemail. When he looked up the thief's location he found the man to still be at his hotel. Probably sleeping off the night before of having to recount bad memories and his car chase with the Penguin. Bruce laid down for a two hour nap, and awoke to find it nighttime.

Heading down into the cave he could not help but glance at Patch's old cowboy hat. Again, he had forgotten to bring it back to the Cajun. As he got dressed he wondered at his continued excuses about keeping the hat in the Batcave. It had the seat of honor on the computer console, right beside Bruce's chair. Always at his elbow as he did research. His hands folded in front of him as he would gaze with narrowed eyes at what lay before him. At times, the billionaire admitted secretly to himself, it felt companionable having the old relic with him. Not only was it a symbol of his childhood, but also one of when his parents had been alive. Worn by the man who had, probably quite literally, had given him existence.

"Where are you, Uncle Patch?" Batman asked the old hat. As always, it had nothing to say for him. Even after analyzing it he could find no evidence, forensic or otherwise, which would help to lead him back to his uncle. Or should he start saying great grandfather?

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said. Batman raised his head his gaze fixating on his butler.

"Yes?"

"Master LeBeau is on the move."

Across Gotham City, Gambit sped down back streets and alleys on his bike. Having managed to retrieve it from last night. He felt the batarang in his pocket poke his thigh every time he took a sharp turn. Grim determination written over his handsome features as revved his engine. Encouraging it to go faster despite the growing storm over head. Not for the first time he wished Storm herself were in control of the elements, but it was not meant to be. Mother Nature claimed control over the city and would not relinquish her hold until she had been sated.

_Sorry, Batman, but I couldn't wait for you. This needs to be paid attention to now. You'll understand me, won't you?_

Remy thought grimly as he sped around another sharp corner. His bike wheels skidding as he just barely managed to avoid crashing. He hissed, letting up on the throttle only a fraction as he drove. He had left his cell phone at home. In hindsight, Gambit thought wryly, perhaps he should have taken that extra two seconds to take the device with him. When he had seen Bruce Wayne calling, however, he had decided against it. The last thing he wanted Batman to think there was some crazy love triangle going between him, Logan, and a boy billionaire.

_There are days I would like to relax by the pool for the rest of my days. My rich boyfriend blowing his fortune on me just so I'll stick around. Ah, such is life. But then where would Wolverine be without his clever swamp rat by his side?_

Gambit chuckled at the idea. Imagining himself sunning by the pool did seem like a dream come true. Perhaps he would splurge on an extravagant vacation for him and Logan. It wasn't as if he didn't have the cash. In fact, he had an entire fortune in several accounts all over the world under various aliases. The only reason he had not spent any of it yet was simply for the fact that he didn't know what to spend it on. Only drawing out enough for expenses when it came to travel, food, clothing, and the usual places he and Logan stayed at. And they were always seedy motels or cheap hotels where no one would take a second glance at them.

It had shaken him when Remy had considered the fact Sabretooth knew he was in Gotham City. Yet it had been the feral who had given him the tip off about Hugo Strange. And yet another mysterious tip had appeared in the form of a note which had been taped to his TV. The note had simply read:

_Arkaham Asylum_

Written in spidery, large letters they had been a dull red. As if the words themselves had been drawn in blood. He had ripped the paper down and stared at the two words. Reading them over and over again. Even turning the paper over to see if anything else had been written on the back. Yet only those two cryptic words had been put down. Seeing as he had no other choice he took the chance. Once night had hit he had picked up a new packet of cards, grabbed his Bo staff, and made sure he had his lucky talisman with him before he took off.

Now he had driven into what appeared to be a well paved road through the woods. Frowning, Gambit flicked his headlights on as he began to slow down as thunder boomed above his head. Announcing the downpour of rain as the skies opened up to empty their load on the world. As if trying to drown all the earthly sorrows of the inhabitants of the city.

_A night to be at home with loved ones. Watching the rain gather on the glass before it slides down. Curled up on the couch to watch the news, praying for a brighter day. Spent half my life praying for the latter, and the other half out in the storm._

Bending low over the handlebars he narrowed his eyes against the oncoming rain. Forced to slow down more on the slick roadway. Ahead of him now he could see lights. High up on a hill set back from wrought iron gates what appeared to be a castle from a distance. As he approached, Gambit realized with a jolt it was Arkaham Asylum. Even from where he was it shook him how menacing the asylum appeared to be.

As he slowed down Remy veered to the left. Hiding in the shadows as he checked out the asylum. From where he was he was sure he could hear a dull roar coming from those thick walls. Frowning, he tilted his head to the side cocking his ear to better hear above the pounding rain. He heard a long, thin wail sound from the direction of the place. Only to be cut off abruptly with another roll of thunder.

"Something ain't right in that place." Gambit muttered underneath his breath. Reaching down he touched the batarang again drawing comfort from it. What was it Batman had once said to him?

_Criminals are a superstitious, cowardly lot._

"He was right about the superstitious part. I'll give him that much." Remy said wryly, a grim smile crossing his face as he turned his bike off. He hid it along the far wall beneath some bushes. No doubt Batman would find him there.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for a moment for what he was about to do. Raising his eyes he gazed grimly at the façade of the twenty foot tall wall. Rubbing his hands together, he checked that his gloves were on. Made sure his staff was stowed safely on his person. Tightened the laces on his boots even though he had checked them right before leaving his hotel room.

Finally, Gambit worked his fingers into the crumbling mortar and began to climb the wall. Even though razor wire ran along the top he could easily see where it had rusted in places. Reaching down for a card he tossed it at one of the weakened points. Causing the wire to snap and curl back clearing a part for him to get in through.

It was child's play to get over the wall and down onto the other side. Most the security lay in preventing people from _breaking_ out of Arkaham, not people seeking to come in. Fixating Logan's face in his mind, Gambit began to make his way toward the Asylum.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"What the hell are you up to?" Batman said to himself. Gazing at his GPS he still could not believe what he was seeing. A brief meeting with Gordon had revealed a dire situation. The inmates of Arkaham Asylum had broken out from their cells and were running rampant. They had hostages insides, and already there had been claims of a body count which continued to grow by the hour.

At first he had thought he would have to ignore the Cajun. Then with a jolt he had seen Gambit had headed directly over to Arkaham. Gordon had stated it seemed as if someone had simply just let all the inmates out. Frowning, Bruce considered the possibility the red eyed thief was behind it. What could be his motive?

_It hardly fits in with what I've seen of the man himself. He doesn't even attack Robin unless absolutely necessary. Something else must be taking him to Arkaham. Perhaps he's looking for something about Strange and doesn't know about the breakout._

Which meant the situation would quickly become complicated. Gambit cared about people, and would not doubt soon become of the aware of the situation. The only question being, would he stop in his crusade to save innocents? Mouth set in a thin line he stepped on the gas glaring out at the night. The man was ahead of him by at least half an hour. As soon as he had reached the Asylum the thief's movement had stopped before it began to move much more slowly. The man must have ditched his bike and gone on foot.

_Gambit's in Arkaham. The very last place I KNOW he wants to be. What's your game, thief? Is it Strange? Did you find something on Patch and decided not to tell me?_

Then a darker thought occurred to Batman.

_Or was I wrong about you? Maybe your file was right. You're just a homicidal maniac mad with power. And now that you've drawn me closer…you want to end it all? But then what about Wolverine? _

Bruce gazed at the blinking dot for another second. His instincts told him the Cajun was innocent. No matter what any piece of paper said about the thief, Gambit was not a killer. His grief had been far too real. The man even seemed impressed by Batman himself. Often joking with him despite the masked man hardly responding to his good humor. It was easy to see why his Uncle Patch might come to like someone like Remy LeBeau. Despite his circumstances the man continued to see the better side of things aiming for a brighter tomorrow.

_I'll give you a chance to explain yourself when I get there._

Batman decided, since the man had been honest with him up to that point. Not a quality he would ever expect in a thief. Then again, perhaps, it was the situation itself. Gambit simply had no one else he could turn too. Catwoman, maybe, but she hardly seemed up to the task of volunteering to help. Her fellow thief may just be a convenient person to hang out with when she got bored.

Within minutes he was outside the gates of Gotham. He pulled around the corner, and right away Batman saw it. Some of the razor wire looked as if it had been blasted apart. A motorcycle propped up against the wall a few yards down. Getting out of his Batmobile, he silently looked up at the place of entry.

_Not his usual M.O. Gambit is smart, he's in and he's out of a place. This time he was in a hurry to get in. But why?_

Batman didn't pause as he ran at the wall. As soon as his boots hit it he scaled it within a split second. Once reaching the top he went down without hardly a flutter of his cape. Glancing down he saw clear boot prints in the mud. They were not his own, and looked to be fresh. By his calculations the Cajun may even still be outside of the asylum somewhere on the grounds trying to figure out how to get in.

Unbeknownst to him, Remy was in fact just around the corner of the building. Picking the lock to a service entrance the thief slipped in. Letting the door close behind him throwing him in darkness. Taking out a card, Gambit charged it throwing a pale, purplish glow from its light as he looked around.

A long hallway stretched before him completely empty. From right to left were doors leading all the way up until the hallway split off into two parts. Farther in the distance he could hear the yells of inmates hooting and hollering. Gambit stuck to the shadows letting the glow of his card fall until he could just make out the exit signs. Letting it go out altogether he stuck to the wall. Peering around the corner before he continued to go down.

_Something ain't right here._

As if on cue he heard a cackle of laughter over the loudspeakers. It made his skin crawl to hear it as he froze in place. Ducking into what looked like a lunch room for employees as he waited for the voice to stop. Listening as he pressed his back up against the wall.

"Hello, friends of Arkaham! This is the Joker speaking! I have a very special announcement for you. Tonight, we shall be having a party! Now, I know you all are waiting for our guest of honor, the _Bat_…" The Joker's voice dropped to a low grating growl as he said this last part. Becoming darker as he continued to speak.

"But never fear! We shall be playing a game. Whoever finds him first wins a prize! Now isn't that fun? LET THE GAME BEGIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gambit had to cover his ears at the laughter echoing over the loud speakers. It grated on his nerves as he waited for it to quiet down. Above him he heard the pounding of feet as inmates cackled running about. Great, so now he had crazies to deal with.

_Wonder if insane people are any worse than self-righteous mutants? Pretty crazy shit goes down in Gotham. _

Slipping back out of the room again it was then Remy felt the pang in his heart. The loss of his partner so sharp it made him gasp. It was at a time like this he needed the feral man the most. What made it even worse Gambit didn't even know if he would find any sign of the Canadian in Arkaham Asylum. Taking out his Bo staff he made his way down the hall again.

He continued on in silence for what felt like hours. It was probably no more than ten minutes as he made his way upstairs. Picking locks along the way and being sure the lock the doors behind him. He felt a chill go down his spine when he passed row after row of empty padded cells. Even having to step over a dead body which looked like it had been partially devoured. What kind of hell was this place?

_Batman, what the fuck kind of people have you been locking up in here? This was a disaster waiting to happen._

As he continued walking he paused when he spotted a more well lit area. He caught a flash of a purple suit from what looked like an office. Then suddenly a woman dressed in a red and black outfit burst into laughter. Her face covered in white paint as she talked excitedly to the man who looked like a clown. Staring, the Cajun realized with a jolt it was the Joker.

_Fuck me._

Gambit frowned, beginning to back up to go in another direction. Not even he could take on this crazy man. His gazed shifted to the right and he saw with a jolt several personnel. Men and women dressed in white bound and gagged as they stared with wide eyes at their cackling captor. The Cajun felt his stomach drop at the innocent people. His mind whirled as he gazed at the victims. He couldn't very well just leave those poor people there.

"Mr. J, do you think B-Man will show up?"

"He has too! Bats would never turn down my invitation to a party!" Joker responded, cackling at the thought. His garish red smile sickening to Gambit. Steeling himself, the Cajun walked forward slowly. This man might have no idea who he was. Maybe he could…yes, that would work.

"Hello, cherie. Do you have a moment?" Remy called pleasantly. Harley Quinn and Joker both turned around at the sound of his voice. When they spotted him the Cajun gave them both an easy, charming smile.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Bats!"

"Non, go by the name of Gambit. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by and say hi." Remy said easily. He saw a suspicious frown cross the Joker's face at the sudden appearance of him. Taking out a cigarette Gambit lit up acting as if nothing were amiss. He held the packet of cigarettes out to the Joker with a quirked brow. After a second the crazy man smirked reaching out with a white gloved hand to pluck one delicately from the pack.

"So good to see not everyone has lost their manners. Names Joker, buddy, how did you come by to be here?"

"I've got a beef with Batman. You don't mind I just dropped in, do you? I'm a fan of your work." Gambit answered. From the corner of his eye he saw Harley Quinn studying him intently. Beneath the makeup he was sure the young woman must be gorgeous. She had been spinning on an office chair, but stopped when she saw him.

"Hang on a minute, haven't I seen you before?"

"Might have seen me peeking in through your window." Remy teased, winking at her. The woman blushed playing with one of the bells on her hat as she looked away. As Joker continued to talk to him, something about cards, a giant payday machine, and quick sand he tried to figure out what to do with the hostages.

"We all got a story, my friend. That's mine, what's yours with good old Batsy? I've never even _seen _you in the yellow pages." Joker said throwing an arm around Gambit's shoulders as if they were old buddies. The Cajun frowned, sliding a hand into the pocket of his trench coat. He felt the card on the edge of his fingertips ready for use.

"Bastard took advantage of one of my people. Now he's gone and locked away somewhere. Pisses me off, cher, I relied on my guy." Gambit said with a shrug. Making his tone icy to indicate his anger. It wasn't wholly a lie, he did indeed feel angry over Logan being kidnapped. Their conversation was interrupted by static buzz from the console Harley sat up. She jumped at the noise turning to take the call.

"Harley here, Mr. J is busy at the moment."

"We think the Bats is inside the building! We just spotted his motorbike outside!" A man's voice yelled breathlessly from the other end of the line. At this Joker growled abandoning Gambit to wrench the phone from Harley.

"What?! Why haven't any of you idiots captured him yet?!"

"We're lookin, boss. We can't-"

"Mr. J, maybe Mr. G can find B-Man for us. After all, he's been all neighborly and such. Maybe we should see if he's really as friendly as he says he is?" Harley suggested sweetly. Remy didn't believe in hitting women, but he would have gladly smacked the girl over the head for what she had said.

Joker paused deep in thought. Even putting a hand to his chin as he glanced at the Cajun calmly standing their smoking. Gambit's eyes flickered as he gazed at the crazy man. He didn't risk glancing in the direction of the hostages. He needed to get them out of here, but how?

"You know, Harley, you just might be on to something there."

"Really, Mr. J?"

"No, I was kidding. You're an idiot. Gambit, find the Bats for me and we'll talk business!" Joker ordered triumphantly. Remy narrowed his eyes at him. Dropping his cigarette he put it out with a twist of his boot. He had to play his cards right now.

"Sure, cher, but I get a front row seat to see the demise of Batman."

"Of course, of course! After all, what are neighbors for?"


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _A lot of credit for this fic goes to MissMilkMaid. Not only for helping me (A LOT) of insight into the Batman character and helping me to keep him in line, but also for giving me permission to borrow ideas from the original fics she wrote to use in mine if I so chose. So, thank you! :D_

**Chapter 30**

Batman found scratches on the doorknob of a door where Gambit must have slipped in. He took the opportunity, slipping in close behind as he closed the door behind him with a soft click. Reaching up he clicked on his night vision. The hallway lit up with a green glow as he applied a heat signature overlay. Before him he saw the faint red and orange marks in the outline of boots walking away from where he stood. They were beginning to fade into the blue around them but the trail was still clear.

He followed the trail ducking into doorways with a batarang drawn when he heard someone approaching. Down below it was quiet, everyone having headed towards the front entrance of Arkaham Asylum or the cafeteria to raid the pantry. Some of the more excitable inmates had decided to go on the hunt for the Batman. Dreams of glory going through their sick skulls as they imagined their reward from the Joker. A shame none of those people understood they would only receive a face full of laughing gas.

It was around the corner from one of the main control rooms he heard voices. Batman automatically recognized the voice of the Joker. He immediately pressed himself against the wall. Reaching up to turn off his heat overlay and night vision. They would only be a distraction in close quarters. He arrived just in time to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Gambit, find the Bats for me and we'll talk business!"

"Sure, cher, but I get a front row seat to see the demise of Batman."

"Of course, of course! After all, what are neighbors for?"

Batman grit his teeth as he heard both men laugh at the idea of taking him out. So Gambit _had_ something to do with all this! How could he have been so wrong? Yet with all the thief had told him clashed with the all to human reactions. Of course, there was always the chance the he had been wrong. A psychotic maniac would know how to react to certain people. How to appear if they were truly hurting in a some way. Able to manipulate those around him into believing he was truly the victim.

_You've been played for a fool. Yet here I am, actually hoping what I'm hearing is a lie._

Bruce would have smacked himself over the head. Better yet, given himself a good thrashing just for thinking about Gambit. He had shown far to much to the thief already. As the Batman he had shown leeway to a criminal. Checking the mutant's back story proved , it all turned out to be true. Even if he had wanted to take the Cajun to jail there was a high probability the government would indeed run experiments on the mutant. Possibly killing him in the process as the man died hooked up to some god awful machines to analyze his powers. A fate Batman would not wish on any person villain or no.

_It would hardly take a genius not to play both sides of the coin. Do a few good deeds to clarify I can trust him. But then Catwoman trusts him. They have an uncanny relationship I can't even begin to understand. They could possibly be lovers, but with the way she treats him I highly doubt it. He's a good friend to her. Someone she can trust even if she doesn't admit it to herself. _

_Selina has always been a good judge of character. She would never even talk to someone she suspected of being a murderer. What's your play, Gambit? What is it you're not telling me?"_

Batman slid into an empty doorway hiding in the shadows as Gambit walked by. The thief did not appear to be aware he was being watched. His red on black eyes narrowed as smoke curled from a cigarette around his head. When the thief walked by he paused for a minute. His hand shaking as he withdrew the slim white stick to blow out a stream of smoke. Closing his eyes to steady himself before he took another deep drag.

"Fuck me, and fuck me hard." Gambit growled to himself. Pretending to checking his pockets he could feel the Joker's eyes on him. Then he continued walking hating having his back facing the clown. Once around the corner he kept walking at a sedate pace. Any inmates who ran down the hall paused when they say him. The Cajun had only to flash them the Joker card Harley had handed to him so he would not be jumped by any crazies.

Most backed off and left him to it. Others looked as if they wanted to start a fight with him. Yet when they saw the card Gambit could not help but feel as if the card acted almost like a police badge. Clearly having the card had a high status among these people. Continuing to walk he began to look into every room he found. Hoping to find some sign of Logan or Hugo Strange. One room he came too he found the door bolted shut. When he pushed on it he heard a few gasps from within.

"They're trying to come in!" A hysterical woman's voice whispered. Remy felt his heart go out to the poor woman. He heard a few more people talking in low tones worried they were about to be killed.

"Calm down, Cherie, I'm not one of them." Remy said gently. Raising his voice only enough so the woman could hear. He quickly checked the hallway, but saw no one in there. He heard the woman pause and then the hiss as they began to discuss him.

"Do we have a French inmate? I've never heard that accents around her before." A man's voice said.

"Cajun, actually, how many of you are in there?" Gambit asked. He heard a hush come over the people. He figured by the voices there had to be at least five people there. Then the man spoke up again tense but calm.

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that. Is anyone hurt?"

"No, were a bit shaken but we're alright. I think…I think there are a few dead in the front entrance. Security came rushing to help us but they were shot down."

"Do you know what happened?"

"We think someone may have broken into the control room on the second floor." The woman's voice piped up. She sounded calmer now, trusting this stranger on the other side of the door who seemed sane.

"The control room?"

"Yes, from there a person has the highest security clearance. It seems as if someone just released all the inmates at once. One minute we were making our daily checks and then suddenly the doors began to fly open one by one."

_Someone has to know this place very well to accomplish that. I doubt they even changed the security codes regularly like they're supposed too._

"Cherie, now listen to me, I'm going to get you out of here, alright? Keep this door locked. Don't let _anyone_ in. When I come back I'll knock twice, count to ten, and then knock twice again. Okay?"

"Where are you going? Don't leave us here!"

"I'm not going to, Cherie, but there are others who are trapped here. I need to know where they are so I can start getting you out of here. I need to make a distraction so when I come back for you no one comes after us and you won't get hurt. Okay?" Gambit said gently. He thought he heard sobbing on the other side of the door. Then a shaky voice as the woman replied.

"Who are you? Where's Batman?"

"I don't know where Batman is, Cherie. If I find him though I'll send him your way." Remy promised. He felt as if he were abandoning them as he moved away down the hallway.

Gambit didn't truly know how he was going to get those people out of there. The idea of a distraction had occurred to him out of the blue, but what? He could do the cliché thing and set off a bomb somewhere. Create a huge explosion to send all the inmates scrambling towards the sound of the noise. No doubt Joker might assume it was the Batman. Still, he might not leave his post to go look. Probably sending Harley or a lackey to check it out.

_I'm not cut out for this shit. And where the hell is Batman?! This is his town, so why am I doing his work for him?_

Remy dropped his cigarette and stamped it out as he walked. He did a double take when he saw a man with half his face normal and the other half looked as if acid had been splashed on it. Upon seeing him the inmate automatically reached into his suit pocket to draw out a gun. Gambit took the card and showed it to the man. The freak paused, glaring, then wordlessly muttered a curse underneath his breath as he turned around and walked away.

Remy was about to duck around the corner to escape being shot when he heard a grunt. Spinning around he saw the man, known as Two Face as he remembered, be grabbed by a fist clad in black and yanked forward. Then the thud of a fist landing on flesh of the man's jaw made the villain slump. Gambit had to resist the urge to laugh out loud as the body disappeared around the corner. After a second Batman appeared his cape draped around him as he stared at the Cajun. Remy had never been so relieved to the crime fighter.

Batman noted the look of relief come over the Cajun's face. He had almost been in the process of taking out the thief. Only when Gambit had paused to reassure the woman he would be back as he moved along had made him rethink his actions. Until it had finally occurred to him. None of these villains _knew_ who the thief was. To them he was a complete stranger. Remy, with his red eyes, could easily pass as just another freak among them. The thief could use that to his advantage.

"Have you been able to get anyone out?" Gambit asked him. Batman saw the way the thief relaxed as the thief walked up to him. The Cajun slid the Joker card away in his pocket his other hand holding his Bo staff at an angle by his side ready for use. Completely trusting the crime fighter not even once suspecting he might be taken out.

"No. Why didn't you contact me?" Batman demanded. Remy blinked, then reached into his pocket. He took out a piece of paper which he handed to the man.

"I figured you were probably watching me, weren't you? When I got home I found this in my hotel room. I didn't think it could wait." Gambit explained to him. Batman accepted the paper and read the note. He frowned, putting it into his utility belt as he glanced at the Cajun.

"Did you find anything else in your room?"

"Non, but then I didn't hang around to check. Soon as I found that I came here. Any idea who might have written it?"

"Hugo Strange, his handwriting looks like that. Have you found any sign of Wolverine?"

"Not a clue. Have you?"

Before he could answer they heard a shout. Turning around Batman and Gambit both stared in horror at the submachine gone an inmate held. Remy grabbed a fistful of the crime fighter's cape and pulled him around the corner just as the inmate began to shoot. Punching holes in the wall where Batman had only been seconds before. The crime fighter fought him but Gambit didn't care. With a strength he didn't know he had he actually dragged the man several yards before Batman broke free. Glaring daggers at the Cajun as if the masked man were seriously considering just knocking the thief out.

"Do that again-" Batman began to growl but was beaten to the point.

"You're no good if you're punched few of holes, you ass. I swear to God, you throw one punch my way I'm knocking that pointy eared of yours off your shoulders!" Gambit hissed at him bristling. Neither man had much time to reflect on their anger. When the inmate came around the corner to check to see if he had killed them Batman took the man out with a swift punch to the jaw. Smashing the gun to pieces on the floor as the Cajun watched with wide eyed amazement.

"I'd knock you out before you could blink. We need to find the rest of the hostages." Batman said curtly. Remy pursed his lips but nodded, raising an eyebrow at the threat.

"I know there are a few people with the Joker. And I found a couple who barricaded themselves in a room."

Batman needed no more information. Just as he stood up to tell the Cajun to go seek a hiding place they both heard a loud roar. It was raw, bestial as if screaming at the heavens for his dominance. Another roar sounded in challenge as if two great beasts were to fight. Both men glanced at each other then went in the direction of the noise.

They were led to the Cafeteria. From up above they could gaze down towards what looked like a converted fighting arena. Tables had been shoved out of the way or thrown to be crumpled against the brick walls. Most of the normal crazies in Gotham, if there were such a thing, sat on this mess. In the middle of the room Batman recognized Killer Croc roaring. Circling an opponent clad in black.

"Mon glutton!" Remy said in shock. He grabbed the edge of the railing and without thinking jumped over the edge into the arena.


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Sorry the update took so long. Been so busy. I'm going to keep trying to update through NaNoWriMo, but just be aware the updates will be considerably slower during the month of November. I think I manage to, what, at least update each fic once a week? _

_Well, anyway, how does a fic with Loki as the main character sound? You guys seem to like him a lot and I love him myself. It would be in first person and from Loki's point of view. Not counting my drabbles I've only ever written one whole fic from a first person point of view and it would be a nice change from third person. Lemme know what you think. ;p_

_And thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 31**

Batman's fingers closed over open air when the thief vaulted over the railing. His trench coat fluttering only mere inches away from his grasping hand. Gambit landed on his feet, going into a crouch as he gazed at the two combatants. His eyes wide with wonder as Wolverine and Killer Croc circled each other.

"I'm taking you out, little man!" Croc roared. Wolverine made no reply only holding up his fists in front of his face. Batman felt his heart quicken at the sight of his old relative. Gazing back down at the thief he slipped away off into the shadows along the wall. He needed to get the thief out of there before he did anything else foolish.

Remy hung back as he circled around behind Killer Croc. The criminal's long tail lashed from side to side almost hitting the Cajun each time. Wolverine did not appear to be aware of his partner even being in the arena with them. When Croc moved he mirrored it stepping to the side or to the right with the humanoid carnivore.

Staff whirling Gambit flew forward and cracked his staff over the beast's skull. Killer Croc grunted from the attack, spinning around to spot his attacker. Around them the inmates booed howling for blood as the thief began to retreat. Upon seeing who it was the criminal smirked showing off rows upon rows of teeth filed down to sharp points.

"Now what do you want? Can't ya see I'm busy?" Killer Croc snapped at him. Gambit's eyes narrowed holding his staff out as now he and the criminal circled each other. Eyes blazing in challenge as Remy tried to work out how to get Logan out of the Asylum. To his right the man himself frowned at the intrusion as he went to circle behind the Cajun.

"I've wrestled alligators twice your size." Gambit replied in challenge as now he and Croc circled each other.

"Hey bub, pay attention." Wolverine's voice cut in. Killer Croc spun around as the Canadian rushed him suddenly. Croc roared, bearing down on the short man as he bared his fangs. Reaching down to rake his claws across the man's back.

Wolverine didn't appear to feel the cuts. Even as blood began to stream down the crowd around them howled for more. He bashed his adamantium skull into Croc's midsection knocking the wind out of him. Grunting with the effort as he raised a fist and punched the criminal's jaw when Croc began to double over. He heard a yelp from his opponent and just chuckled.

Remy watched in amazement as his partner pummeled Croc in front of him. Killer Croc slashed at Wolverine with his long claws. Even biting down on the Canadian's shoulder and lifting him up off the ground. Tossing him several feet across the arena before Logan caught himself. Going into a roll the man popped to his feet his mouth set in a grim line as he straightened up from the blow. Acting as if he had done nothing more than rolled down a grassy hill.

"What the hell are you made of?!" Croc yelled as he bore down on the Canadian again. Logan didn't even blink as he stepped into the charge. He crouched, his fist cocked as he waited for the animal.

Gambit whipped in from behind. His staff crackling with energy as he whirled it and cracked it against the back of Croc's skull again. Dancing out of the way of the lashing tail as Croc spun around a third time. His foot claws dug into the tiled floor as he began to make a go for the Cajun. Opening his maw hot, putrid breath of rotting meat washed over Remy's face. Taking out a card he dodged a swipe from the oversized lizard. Throwing the card down at Croc's feet.

The explosion sent a shockwave through the ground causing Croc to stagger. Gambit looked for Wolverine, but saw him nowhere in sight. Turning around he brought his staff up just in time as Croc bore down on him. The man's fangs closing down on the staff with a loud clang as he bit and tore at it. His claws ripping up the ground around the Cajun. Eyes blazing as he tried to get at the man.

"I'm going to tear you apart. Piece by piece, and devour each one in front of-ARRRGGGHHHH!" Killer Croc snarled when Batman's boot drove down into the small of his spine. Causing the criminal to release his hold on Gambit who quickly darted away from him out of reach.

"How many people did you bring?!" Croc demanded as he turned on Batman next. Batman pulled away eyes narrowed behind his mask as he glared at the deformed man.

"Stand down, Croc. You're not going to leave Arkaham tonight, or any other night." He stated calmly. Killer Croc smirked chuckling at the demand as his tail lashed the ground in annoyance.

"You think you and your puny new sidekick can defeat me? He said you'd be taken down tonight. No matter what, you ain't leavin here alive." Croc replied licking his chops.

"Guess that means I'm getting a new pair of boots than, doesn't it?" Remy called out from across the room. Croc turned his head just in time to get hit square in the face with a fully charged Bo staff.

Batman had felt the force of the staff before. Gambit's kinetic energy gave his blows an extra edge which could be devastating on impact. Possibly even fatal if the Cajun ever had a mind to kill. Thankfully, Remy LeBeau was merely a thief and not a mercenary. The blow sent Croc reeling dazed from such a hard hit. Bruce had to do nothing else but step forward and punch the criminal underneath the jaw. Around them the inmates were booing and beginning to pick up pieces of wood, chairs, and any other blunt object which could be used as a weapon.

"He…promised I would…would…" Croc groaned as he went down hard. Batman cursed as Gambit approached the fallen monster. Nudging him with the corner of his boot with no success. Killer Croc didn't so much as twitch.

"Bastard, if anything you're my sidekick." Gambit stated calmly to Batman. Seemingly completely oblivious to the fact over twenty insane men were coming towards them.

"He was about to give us vital information."

"Well, then we'll ask him when he wakes up. Besides, we already know who it is." Gambit replied. Turning around he met the first attacker. Blocking the beer bottle aimed at his head as pulled back a fist and punched the man. Tossing him to the side before he picked up his staff again. Whirling it in a blur as he shouted a challenge at the rest of the men.

It didn't take long before the inmates realized the futilely of trying to take down not one, but two seemingly gifted crime fighters. Within a matter of minutes they were either knocked out or fleeing deeper into the Asylum for shelter. Batman handcuffed Croc and tied up the unconscious inmates quickly. When Gambit began to move away he grabbed the thief's arm in an iron grip. Remy turned his smoldering gaze on the man his grip tightening on his staff.

"Let go." Gambit said coldly. Batman returned the look but released him. Stepping in front of the thief to prevent him from leaving.

"If you expect me to help you, then you need to stop and think before you act. You could have gotten killed."

"Says the man dressed in black. I've been doing this as long as you have, cher. Probably longer since I had no choice in the matter."

"Saving people, or needlessly risking your life when you don't need too?"

"Everything you say can and will be used against you, cher."

"Gambit, this is serious."

"I am being serious, cher. We saw Logan, didn't we? We _have _to go after him. How do you expect me to just stand here and-"

"What's more important to you? One man who can handle himself without us or a bunch of innocent people whose lives are in danger?" Batman demanded harshly. Gambit frowned at his words, but they hit home. A look of guilt flashed across the Cajun's face as he looked away to gaze back down at Killer Croc. To see Logan only a few minutes ago, but not able to follow was maddening.

"Whoever wrote you that note wants you to stay here. Wolverine no doubt just went to another part of the Asylum. I promise you, we'll find him. But our main priority right now are the people whose lives are in danger. Now come on."

Batman didn't wait to see if Gambit would follow him or not. He simply turned his back and withdrew his batclaw. Using it to take him back up towards the railing where they had come in before. He heard a few curses in French and then the pounding of boots on the stairs. Bruce allowed himself to slow his stride only partially to allow the Cajun to catch up. Soon the red eyed thief was at his side.

"Why do you need me to help you? Where's Robin?"

"I don't want him involved with this. It's to dangerous."

Gambit muttered a few more expletives under his breath as he followed after the crime fighter. Together they slipped down the hall continuing to search for more people. Remy told him about the hostages the Joker had. Batman nodded, already beginning to formulate a plan. As they walked they found two more groups of orderlies and psychiatric doctors having barricaded themselves in small rooms. The measly number of the people still alive bothered Batman. There should have been many more, and they had found barely a quarter of the people.

Now both men faced a problem. How to get the people out. Or rather, reestablish control over the entire situation for the GCPD to come in and round everyone up. Gambit was quiet and sullen, only talking to Batman when necessary. In truth, the crime fighter could not blame him. He understood the other man's frustration in not going directly after Wolverine. Yet at the moment they had bigger priorities. There were so many major criminals unaccounted for it was hard to figure out where they might be.

_There's the possibility they may have slipped out in all the chaos. I would hardly be surprised if they had. This is a golden opportunity, and you don't have to be a criminal master mind to know that._

Gambit had ventured farther away from Batman. His eyes flickering in the dark as he checked down the halls for anyone coming. They had taken out inmates along the way to be sure they would cause no more harm. Working their way in a circle back towards the Joker to check on the hostages. After a minute the Cajun signaled the coast was clear. His staff down at his side as he stepped out fully into the light.

"No traps?" Batman asked him suspiciously. Gambit shook his head, though he walked forward with caution. Using his staff to tap areas of the floor and scanning the walls to be sure of no hidden surprises.

"Non, seems he booked it out of here. He must have heard about our fight with the alligator guy. Everyone I saw before accounted for here. Just terrified." Remy answered, beginning to breathe easier. He ignored Batman's glare as he approached the bound people. Reaching down and beginning to untie one of the men. A large orderly who, once released, cried out at the sight of the thief and backed away from him. Hands held out in front of him in alarm.

"Please, don't kill me! I got a kid brother to take care of! I just-"

"Calm down, cher. I ain't really working for the Joker. If I was, do you think Batman would just be standing there?" Remy snapped pointing at the crime fighter. Batman had indeed paused in the doorway appearing to check something. He scowled at the Cajun as he moved to untie the rest of the people.

"Do you know where the Joker may have gone?" Batman asked the panicked man. The man blinked, then nodded head though he kept his distance. Gambit had to resist rolling his eyes as the large man edged around Batman putting the crime fighter in between them.

"Said something about finally heading home. Him and that Harley Quinn girl took my security key and left." Batman listened intently, but the information was of little help. Joker had long since fled out of his reach. He and Gambit had taken to long in fighting Killer Croc and being distracted by Wolverine.

"Should we continue searching?" Remy asked the man. After a second, the crime fighter shook his head. Despite the break out he had seen little of the other infamous inmates.

"No, it's safe to alert the cops now. If the others are in here they would have shown themselves by now. At least we got a few of them while we could."

Batman opened the gates for the cops to come into Arkaham Asylum. He stayed long enough to greet them and bring Gordon up to date on his findings. Gambit hung back out of sight smoking a cigarette as he waited. He took the thief with him to search for forensic evidence to find Uncle Patch. In this they had a bit more luck. They found claw marks around a door which led down into the cellar where someone could access the sewers.

Gambit made no complaint about following him into the stinking darkness. Soon they came across the answer as to how Wolverine had broken in. The metal bars which had been placed across the sewers to prevent escaped had been sliced cleanly off. No doubt by the same adamantium claws his uncle had. Batman took a few pictures, and then left a note with the GCPD that the bars had been cut and needed immediate repairs.

It was as they were leaving Gambit discovered his bike was missing. Apparently it had been taken by an inmate seeking to make a speedy getaway. He cursed, but there had been nothing of great importance on the vehicle. Despite his reservations to distant himself from the Cajun he silently got in the Batmobile. Pulling up alongside and letting the top slide open.

"Thanks, cher. I wasn't looking forward to walking back in the rain." Remy said as the top slid shut. Batman bowed his head slightly to show he had heard him. Turning the wheel as the engine roared as the car began to pick up speed.

"Have you considered what your next move is going to be?" Batman asked him. He drove at a slow pace so he could have time to talk to the other man in private. Gambit gazed out the window watching the rain slide across the vehicle. Outside the world nothing more than a series of dark shapes whipping by.

"Get my stuff and move to another motel. Somewhere downtown where it's a bit more seedy. Don't look at me like that, I can handle myself." Remy protested when Batman began to frown. At times it was hard for the thief not to laugh outright at the masked man. He had begun to learn to read the dark, brooding man. He rather liked how annoyed the Dark Knight could become with him. The corners of his mouth turning down as he scowled at him, or the sharp turn of his head when the man glared at him. Eyes narrowed as if he meant to toss him over the edge of a building.

"Did you ever consider just leaving town?" Bruce asked him. From the corner of his eye he saw Gambit's eyes narrow at turned to glare at the masked man.

"Why? We haven't even found Logan yet!"

"We're getting nowhere, and other than tonight our leads have been slow. Tonight you got lucky. If Strange is after you that means your life is in danger."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"He wants you too, Gambit. What's the point of me helping you if you're dead?"

"You planning to crash my side of the car into a tree?"

"Possibly, if you don't comply."

"Cher, the worst thing you've done to me is scowl. And you don't kill, so don't act like you will." Remy snapped at him. Batman grit his teeth as he glared at the road ahead of him. He took a dirt road and began to speed up as he talked.

"You're not safe in Gotham City anymore."

"I'm not safe anywhere, cher. I'm a mutant. Look at me!" Gambit demanded. Reluctantly, Batman took his eyes of the road for a second. The thief glared at him with his smoldering demonic eyes. They glittered in the dark like rubies bright with life.

"When you go home at the end of the night, cher, this life ends for you. You can take a break from being Batman. Remove the mask, and suddenly you're nothing more than a just another normal person like everyone else. Logan and I aren't so lucky." Gambit explained quietly, his voice dropping almost to a whisper as he spoke. His eyes continuing to blaze as he talked.

"We don't get to wear masks, cher. When we go home, if we can even find a place to sleep, we're still the same people. We have to continuously hide, to fight for our lives, and be on the constant look out for those who want to kill us. Or even better lock us up and try to siphon our powers off for some messed up project."

"I'm just human, Gambit. Nothing more."

"So am I, cher. But no one seems to understand that. Everyone who even looks at me and Logan, once they find out about our powers, automatically assume we're killers. They think we're out to get them. No matter how many times we try and prove we don't mean them harm. We could save the world from an alien invasion and they would insist we planned it."

Batman led up on the gas as he drove. Turning a corner as he drove around a winding road trying to find another way back to Gotham. He had meant to scare the other man into leaving, but the Cajun had a point. He had been on the run most of his life. After a moment of consideration Batman relented.

"Are you two the only ones left?" Bruce asked quietly. A look of pain crossed over Remy's face as he looked out the window. Swallowing dryly before he spoke.

"I have no idea. There's Sabretooth, and one other. Other than that…" Gambit didn't have to say anymore. He saw Batman's frown deepen as the man glanced at him again. Remy couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt he had met the Dark Knight before.

"You were wrong about me on one account." Batman stated calmly. Remy quirked a brow, leaning back in his seat.

"How so?"

"This isn't the mask."


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Sorry I haven't updated Carcajou in a while. I know what I want to do with the story, but I just don't find it as interesting as I used too. I'll try and work on it this week. Force myself to squeeze out a chapter and have my beta correct it. Anyway, I had some spare time and thought you guys might like an update. Enjoy. _

**Chapter 32**

Batman watched the screen intently waiting to see if anything should jump out at him. He had gone over the surveillance video at least half a dozen times now. Yet nothing new had appeared that he had not already noticed. His frown deepened when he saw the figures on the screen moving about.

His suspicions had been confirmed about Wolverine being the one who had broken the inmates out. He saw no sign of Strange at the hospital nor on any of the video tapes. When he analyzed the security tape for Gambit's room he found it to be his Uncle Patch as well. Sneaking in through the balcony and setting the bait. Then disappearing back into the night to release the prisoners of Arkaham.

He had gone back into the sewers, twice, searching for his long lost relative. Nothing else came up. Forensic analysis of Gambit's room had only confirmed a fact he already knew. Uncle Path had used the sewers to get around town hiding him from sight. There happened to be an open one just a block down from the hotel the Cajun had been staying at a week ago. Frowning, he sat back in his chair continuing to gaze at the screen.

"Any leads, sir?" Alfred asked as he came down with coffee. His young master said nothing as he continued to brood over the matter.

"There's a piece missing." He finally said. Alfred made no comment as he set down the cup of coffee beside his young master's elbow. Bruce didn't even glance at it as he glanced at his uncle's hat again. As if he expected his uncle to suddenly sprout from it to tell him what to do.

"Strange is toying with us. He keeps tossing bones to Gambit to keep him frantic. Off his guard. Yet this entire time he hasn't made any major moves. Why?" Batman said leaning forward. Again, he saw the Cajun jump over the railing. His face a mask of desperation for the company of the only person in the world he trusted.

"Perhaps it was a message, sir?" Alfred suggested. Batman frowned, but nodded his head. He had thought as much as well.

"I think Strange knows Gambit's fear. He wanted to see how he would react. Study him."

"And what do you believe the results to be, sir?"

"Not what Strange expected. Ironically, I believe Gambit's real fear lays in being locked up. Denied his freedom." The corner of Alfred's mouth twitched as he raised an eyebrow. Watching the security video of the thief fearlessly charging Killer Croc. Dodging nimbly away before he began to deliver his counter attack.

"How so, sir?"

"By law Gambit is a criminal. Yet the ethics of the situation dictate I don't take him in. Due to the fact he'll be experimented on, or even worse, killed for his genetic code alone." Batman's eyes narrowed once again as he studied the fighting style of the thief.

"So, he's broken the law…"

"But he's also a victim. He helps people. He _wants_ to help others. And yet the thing he's scared of most is going to jail." Batman said wryly. Alfred sighed as the rest of the pieces fell into place with him. He gazed at the video of the thief again and shook his head.

"Ironic indeed, Master Bruce. If I may be so bold as to point something out?"

"Go ahead."

"While Mr. LeBeau can be called a victim of circumstance, he also has a connection to Ms. Kyle. You don't find it the least bit suspicious?"

"I was planning on looking into it tonight. Two thieves and a whole city for the taking. I'll be back later." Batman replied.

Within the hour he was out in the night. Gotham City had grown quiet from the breakout. It seemed the crazies had decided to lie low since their lucky break. Making plans to take down the guardian of the city once and for all. Robin had been out on surveillance the past few nights for him. So far, nothing had turned up. As usual Gambit wandered the city up to activities Batman meant to ask him about.

He had begun to notice a disturbing pattern the last few days. Before, the thief had been willing to trust him. Yet ever since Arkaham the Cajun had grown quiet. It was as if their talk from that night had never happened. The Dark Knight had begun to wonder if he would have to take certain measures to make the thief talk. He would give the mutant one last chance to speak up. If not, he would have to resort to his usual tactics.

Bringing up his scanner he traced Gambit's comings and goings. The man had been lingering around heavily in mob territory. Leaving after a few hours to another area which dealt heavily in black market items. Weapons, drugs, and the absolute worst, human trafficking. Batman's mouth went into a thin line when he saw the Cajun had retreated far into the wealthy neighborhoods. Then alarm when he saw it was approaching Wayne manor. What was this?

"Alfred, get into the Batcave and lock yourself in."

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Let's just say it's an unexpected guest. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said crisply.

Wrenching the wheel the batmobile swerved around in a full 180. Batman hit the gas forcing the vehicle to head home. Rather than take his usual route he took an off road to circle his property. Within ten minutes he saw a motorbike propped up against a tree. Stopping the car, he jumped out and scanned the area. Broken branches indicated where the thief had gone. Headed in the direction of the Wayne property.

Batman moved fast scenarios beginning to run through his mind. Already he had drawn two batarangs, switching to his night vision as he moved silently. He came across a bit of white cloth on a snagging branch. Swiftly moving through the foliage like a black panther he soon came out to a hilltop.

It provided a sprawling view of Wayne manor from behind. From on the hill he could see the back his mansion. The crystalline pool where he swam every evening before he went out into the night. The neatly trimmed hedges Alfred tended to once a week.

Gazing down upon it all was Gambit.

The man wasn't dressed in his usual attire. He had taken his trench coat off and tossed to the side along with his shirt. Down to a white undershirt, jeans, and boots Gambit was smoking a cigarette. White smoke streaming from his mouth up into the night sky before it disappeared. His back was to Batman so he had not noticed the crime fighter's approach.

If the thief meant to break in, he was taking his sweet time doing it. Batman paused, having meant to attack the other man. There could be any number of reasons Gambit was up here. Staking out the property to lay out the schedule perhaps. Figure out the best time to break in. Or unless the man knew his true identity…

"You better have a good reason for being here." Batman said crossly. Gambit jumped, turning around to see how it was. When he saw the man the Cajun let out a breath of relief. He put a hand over his heart as he shook his head. Turning back around to gaze back down at the mansion.

"Scared the shit out of me, cher. Keep sneaking up on me I'm hanging a bell around your neck."

"Planning on a late night job?" Batman asked him. The direct approach seemed best at this point. At his question Gambit turned around again to look at him. His red on black eyes glittering in the dark as he spoke.

"Think I'm planning on stealing something? I've seriously been thinking about kidnapping Bruce Wayne and taking him home with me. But then so have probably several million other people."

"Feeling lonely? Or do you plan to ransom him off?"

"Non, I have plenty of money. He's just cute is all." Gambit chuckled, quirking a brow at Batman. When the crime fighter still continued to glare down at him he sighed. Shaking his head as he put out his cigarette in the grass.

"Most of my thieving days are over, cher. I meant to go visit Bruce and say hi but…well, I lost my nerve. Thought I might find it up here. Then I got drunk." As if to prove his point he held up a nearly empty bottle of wine. An expensive one, Batman noticed. Then he realized what the thief was still doing up there.

"Smart move." Batman said approvingly. Though he still had his suspicions, he approached the thief now. Sliding his batarangs back into his utility belt beneath his cape. He could actually smell the alcohol on the Cajun's breath when he came closer. His eyes were also dilated as well showing he had indeed been drinking. Which also explained why the thief had not turned when he had approached in the first place.

"I just wanted to drop in and say hi. Ask him a few questions about Logan."

"Why do you want to ask him?"

"I have something to show you, cher." Remy answered. Reaching for his trench coat he fumbled with it for a second. Then pulled out a well beaten leather wallet. Clearly it had been used by its owner for a while. Worn smooth in quite a few places. Opening it up the Cajun took out a card as well charging it so it lit up. Allowing Batman to see a faded picture in it.

"This is Logan's wallet. I never opened it because it didn't seem right. Then I decided to look through his stuff, see if I couldn't find anything. And I found this." Gambit explained. Taking out the picture he handed it over to Batman.

By the light of the card Batman felt a chill go down his spine. There, unmistakably, were his parents. Dressed in casual clothing they were all standing in front of the mansion. His mother and father standing on either side of his Uncle Patch. They were all smiling at the camera in clear delight. The short, grinning man in between them holding in his arms a baby. A baby with a wisp of fuzzy black hair and big blue eyes as he gazed at the camera in clear surprise. As if he had never seen the device before.

"That's Thomas and Martha Wayne, right? The baby has to be Bruce, I'm sure of it. I think…I think they're related. I mean look at Thomas and Logan, they look so much alike!" Remy explained desperately. When he had first come across the picture he had been confused at first. Then with a shock had realized what it was the Canadian had meant by coming to Gotham City. Yet Batman continued to gaze down at the picture. Completely oblivious, it seemed, to anything the other man had to say.

"Cher, that's not all I found! Look here, Logan wrote something on the back of it." Remy said, reaching out. When he touched the crime fighter's hand Batman's head snapped up so fast to glare at him he felt pierced by it. Even from where he was he could see the entire man's body tense as if he meant to strike him. Remy had forgotten the rule of never laying a hand on the other man. Yet he could not think of what else to do. Instead he gently he laid his fingers on the picture.

"Look on the back. There's something written there." He insisted quietly.

Batman turned the picture over. He recognized the messy scrawl immediately. Had seen it on many occasions when his Uncle Patch had been trying to explain something to him. Helping him work out a math problem or doing homework with him.

_I promised you two I'd keep Bruce safe. Not he's risking his life because I failed you both. _

There was nothing else written. Only those two sentences in his uncle's handwriting. Gambit had stood up gazing at him steadily now. His mouth set in a thin line as he stared at the crime fighter.

"What else are you holding back from me?" Batman demanded coldly. Remy look surprise, then scowled at the Dark Knight.

"I just found that two hours ago, cher. So don't go spewing bullshit at me. I've been straight with you this entire time. Unlike you."

"You're making no sense, Gambit."

"Fine, play coy if you want. But after I found that I finally figured it out. All the gadgets, the car, how you care about Gotham, why you refuse to kill people…" Gambit said his eyes becoming feverish as he spoke. Staring at the crime fighter as if he had never seen him before.

"Get to the point."

"Either you're a hired mercenary with twisted morals…" Remy said. His voice growing stronger as he spoke. He had thought about it the entire time he was up on the hill. Had not figured out until his mind had grown lucid from the alcohol. Freed from the usual grips of sane thinking and allowed to roam.

"Or you're Bruce Wayne. And I'm pretty sure it's the latter, cher."


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I really appreciate your guys patience through all this. Especially when it comes to updates. You guys don't really hound me for them (I don't mind when people ask when I will update that's completely different) so thank you for that. Though I still wish some of my reviewers would make an account. I love it when I receive a very thoughtful review, or criticism for my writing which I find very insightful. But then I can't properly reply. D: _

_Oh well, I suppose I might start answering some reviews at the beginning of each chapter. I always put things in italics so in case you don't want to hear me talk (or is it type?) you can just skip to the story. Anyway, thanks so much! I still haven't forgotten Carcajou, but I'm still working out a few final things for the finale of that fic._

**Chapter 33**

"You've definitely had to much to drink. You should have stayed in your room." Batman said coolly. For a moment the thief had looked triumphant. Then a look of confusion as he stared at the crime fighter. Batman handed the photo back to him carefully. He seriously considered slipping it into his utility belt and claiming he was taking evidence. Seeing as he had failed, multiple times in fact, to bring back the hat he thought it only fair he hand the picture over to the thief.

"But you have to be…"

"I don't have to be anything. You, on the other hand, are wandering around in the middle of the night drunk off your ass!" Batman snapped. Remy blinked, then started laughing when the crime fighter continued to glare at him. When he narrowed his eyes in annoyance the Cajun only laughed harder.

"Damn, I think the first time you've ever swore at me. You must be pissed."

"Obviously you're not going to be of any use. Perhaps I should call the cops to come pick you up." Batman said. He turned his back to the Cajun and took out a batarang. Hiding it from view with his hand he pretended to be dialing a number.

"Non! NON!"

"See."

"Oh you know what, fuck you cher."

"French and Spanish are both based off the Latin language. So is English. ¿Quieres callarte ahora o qué tengo que llamar a la policía?" He said, raising his head to glance at the Cajun. After a moment Gambit muttered a few choice expletives under his breath. Sinking back down onto the grass as he lit another cigarette.

"Okay, maybe I did have to much to drink."

"I know you did."

"Shut up about me being drunk. I'm fucking depressed. What do you think about that, anyway? It's a new lead, isn't it?" Gambit pressed him.

Having averted the crisis of his identity being discovered Batman frowned as he gazed out at the mansion. He has assumed the thief had, indeed, found out his secret identity. He made a note to distance himself from the Cajun as Bruce Wayne. He had meant to do the same as the Batman as well. Unfortunately, that was proving to be a problem since the Cajun seemed to be constantly either getting into trouble or seeking him out.

"It's worth looking into. Still, you shouldn't be out here in your condition."

"Other than you, I haven't seen another living soul out here. Once I sober up I'll leave."

"Actually, I had a few questions for you."

"When my tongues loosened, hm? Catwoman is going to get jealous." Remy teased with a grin. Batman frowned down at him but only shook his head. Walking off a distance before he bent his head talking into what Gambit assumed was a secret mike. He didn't hear a word of the conversation but could care less. Tilting the wine bottle up he meant to take another deep draught but found it was suddenly yanked from him. Blinking at first he could not figure out what had happened. Then shot a glare at Batman who poured the rest of the wine out and tossed the empty bottle down the hill.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"Not anymore."

"Obviously. Fine, cher, we'll play it your way. Let me get my things." Remy said tiredly. Batman watched him stagger over to his things as he grabbed at his trench coat. Slipping it on he checked to make sure he had everything, including Logan's wallet in his pocket. He still thought Batman might be Bruce Wayne, but he didn't say so. For now he would let the matter of Batman's secret identity rest. He was to drunk to even think coherently anyway.

"Where do you want to talk?" Remy asked as he staggered after Batman. The crime fighter led him back to the Batmobile which was parked only a few yards away from his bike. Gambit glanced dubiously at his motorcycle thinking of the one he had lost a week ago. He doubted the other man would allow him to try and drive it later until he had sobered up.

"Not here." Batman replied. He ignored the thief as he approached his car. When the top slid open he got in the front seat and waited for the thief to come. Gambit more or less fell into the passenger seat as he settled himself in.

He drove away from the spot on the hill making a mental note to establish security around that area. Thanks to Gambit he now knew a weak spot near his hideout which he could now make sure no one could sneak up on him again. As he drove he turned the Batmobile along the outskirts of Gotham City. Weaving through the dirt roads to find a secluded spot, but not to far away from the city. Just close enough he could be there within five minutes should a problem arise.

"We going to make out?"

"No."

"Shame, I could have bragged to Catwoman."

"You two seem close."

"We have a…professional relationship you could say."

"Intimate?"

"Me and her? Don't tell me your jealous now."

"Answer the question."

"Non, not that she hasn't offered before. She's a delicious woman but…"

"You prefer men."

"Sort of. I can admire a good looking person. I've slept with my share of both. There was a time Catwoman and I almost did the dirty deed."

"Why didn't you?"

"Why? Even now it's hard to say. I'm not sure to be honest. At the last minute I backed out and told her no. I respected her for who she was. If we had slept together I told her I don't think I would ever look at her the same way again." Remy answered thoughtfully. He saw a frown crease Batman's lips, but the crime fighter said nothing.

"There's a chemistry between you two. She doesn't usually trust people." Batman said curtly. Gambit chuckled, giving the masked man a sly look.

"So I've been told. There could be something between us if we actually bothered to pursue it. I have Logan though. She agreed to respect my boundaries since I respect hers. After that we went our separate ways." Remy explained. Then a thought occurred to him as he glanced worriedly at the crime fighter.

"You're not going to crash the car because I've been talking to your girl, are you?" He asked worriedly. Batman's frown deepened but Gambit had the distinct feeling the man was actually holding back from smirking.

"No. I just needed to know the relationship between you two. But there is a another matter I need to discuss with you we never finished."

"What's that?"

"Victor Creed."

Gambit took a sharp breath as the name. Batman noted how the thief went completely rigid at the sound of the name. He had thought about it long and hard, but he needed to know the rest of the story. There was still something about this entire investigation which was not adding up. A piece missing he was positive Gambit held. His instincts drove him to seek it out even if that did mean forcing the thief to tell him his worst nightmares.

"You should have let me finish the wine." Remy said darkly as he gazed out the window. In the distance he could see Gotham City lit up like a string of pearls. How could the city seem so peaceful this far out? He felt the car begin to slow down as Batman came to stop beneath a shelter of trees hiding them from view.

It occurred to the thief Batman could very easily kill him right now. The man was claimed to be the best detective in the world. What stopped him from slitting his throat and the crime fighter dumping his body? It would be a piece of cake for Batman to hide the evidence since he knew what the police would be looking for. He felt a chill down his spine the thought. It made Remy realize why so many criminals must fear him. The line between vigilante and murder were so close it was almost blurred. At any time the man could snap.

"Are you alright?" The man in question asked. He noted the change in body language in the thief. Gambit turned to gaze at him his mouth set in a grim line. Batman frowned, recognizing fear in the thief.

"You know, cher, even if you don't try too…you scare the living hell out of me sometimes." Gambit said quietly. The Dark Knight said nothing to this. His entire strategy revolved around others being scared of him. To keep the criminals at bay, and to make sure they breathed easier when the sun rose.

"I'm only going to say this once, Gambit." Batman said carefully. He kept his tone firm, but he was careful to keep any note of a threat out of it.

"In no way shape or form am I going to hurt you. That's not my intention."

"Then what is it?"

"To help you. There's only so much I can do unless you trust me. If you don't then there's nothing else I can do. I won't make you talk if you don't want to." Batman said. He meant it as well. After observing the thief he had begun to come to the conclusion the man was still going through emotional trauma. No doubt connected to Sabretooth and the loss of his partner combined. Threatening Gambit would lead him nowhere.

"I'll drop you off at your hotel and you can pick up your bike in the morning if you want." He added as an afterthought. Gambit said nothing, though he seemed surprised at the offer. Anyone else Bruce would have just made them hit the road. Finally, the thief closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're a mystery, cher. I don't know what to think of you."

"Let's keep it that way."

"So, you want to know about Sabretooth?" Remy asked tiredly. He knew at some point the detective would come back to ask him questions. Batman nodded and the Cajun sighed again. Reaching into his pocket he drew out his good luck charm. The crime fighter glanced at the batarang with a frown, but said nothing.

"You're not getting this back. I hope you know that."

"I thought as much."

Remy chuckled at the crime fighter's annoyance, but there was little amusement in it. Flicking the batarang open he began to pick at his nails. Batman's frown deepened even more at the use of his weapons. Remy wondered what the vigilante would say if he knew the Cajun also used it to open cans as well. He probably would not approve. It came in pretty useful though.

"I forgot where I left off…" Remy began as he thought. He closed his eyes trying to recall what it was then sighed.

"That's right, I was locked in a dog crate."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Gambit sighed, explaining the story to Batman. In his mind's eye reliving those memories of his forced captivity with Sabretooth. The feral had claimed Logan was dead. Dumped at the bottom of the ocean. That he had paid to have the thief captured for his own uses. It was not until the fifth day of his confinement with nothing but a little water to make sure he did not perish something else happened.

The dog crate they had locked him in was moved. Remy could feel them moving it, but could see nothing due to a blanket having been thrown over the crate. He felt light headed from lack of food. When the crate shook and jerked he almost felt like throwing up. His lips were dry and chapped behind the gag. It didn't take long before the crate stopped moving altogether. Then suddenly the blanket was ripped off the crate.

One of the first things which made Remy wonder if he had just gone insane was the splendor of the room. He recognized several priceless antiques, and the Persian rugs lining the floor. In an elegant fireplace outline in marble burned a comforting fire. He shivered, imagining bathing in the heat of those flames. His dog crate had been left outside and it had rained the previous night. While Remy had remained relatively dry thanks to the blanket the temperature had dropped drastically. He actually feared of catching hypothermia had they left him out there any longer.

A couch which curved around in front of the fireplace was empty save for one familiar figure. Dressed in nothing but his slacks the man known as Sabretooth drank some type of red wine. In the firelight it looked like blood. His amber eyes locked on the figure in the crate who gazed at him.

"Take him out." Victor ordered in almost a bored tone. When his men began to open the crate and reached in to grab the thief Gambit shrank back. One of men bent his head in to see the thief better. Then let out a howl of pain when the thief delivered a sharp kick to the man. Victor began to laugh as the guard fell back as blood began to stream down from his broken nose. Staining his suit as the others moved to either help him or attempt to grab the still struggling thief.

"You've always been a feisty one, ain't cha? No wonder the runt kept you on if you're anything like that in bed. Get this idiot out of here before I put a bullet through his head. Staining my damn carpet…this is coming out of your paycheck." Victor snapped at the bleeding guard. The man nodded, saying nothing as he hurriedly got out of the room.

One of his men had managed to catch hold of the thief's legs. Even though Gambit had not eaten in five days he still had fight left in him. Struggling as he twisted his body trying to break free of his bonds. Another guard came forward with duct tape but Victor waved him off. Another signal at the guard who had pulled Gambit out dropped his legs. Going on the thief's right side as the other went on his left, and together they pulled the thief to his feet between them.

"Take off his gag." Victor ordered calmly. One of the men reached up and ripped the duct tape off the thief's mouth. Gambit's eyes blazed as he glared at the feral still defiant. Five days growth of stubble made him look like a hobo. Though it only added to his fierce appearance which, no doubt had he been given the chance, the thief would have torn the feral apart.

"_Fucker_." Remy spat at his tormentor. Victor's smirk only grew wider at the reaction as he rose from the couch. Going forward to inspect the thief up close. The Cajun glared at him sullenly wishing for a chance to kill the man.

"Let me make this clear. You're mine now. I paid for you in full. Follow my orders things will go moderately well for you. Defy them and well…you'll soon find yourself in a different occupation in my household. Do I make myself clear?" Victor asked the thief.

Gambit spat in his face. Victor growled, pulling back as one of his bodyguards handed him a handkerchief. Wiping his face he glared at the Cajun who returned the look. He had known the thief would not give in so easily. With a tired sigh he turned to one of his bodyguards. Victor had specifically ordered them not to react should Remy show open hostility towards him.

"Fine, I figured it would come to this. Bring me the boy. And my gun." Victor ordered a servant who had been standing in the shadows. When he noticed the Cajun frowning at him he only smirked in response.

It only took a few minutes for the servant to return. With a great reverence the man bore a small wooden box. Behind him two more guards entered the room dragging another prisoner in between them. Victor noticed the flicker of worry pass over the Cajun's face.

His fellow prisoner was dressed only in faded jeans. A black tattoo swirled across his chest and down his right arm. A stained white pillow case, and it looked like blood stains, had been placed over the victim's head. He had a muscular, sinewy build which spoke of living a life of fighting. Taking out the revolver Victor inspected it.

The revolver had been a gift from a mob boss. Gold gilt decorated the muzzle, and the hilt had been made out of real ivory. Loading the gun Victor gave the signal for them to remove the pillowcase. One of the guards yanked it off roughly. Remy stared at the handsome young man in astonishment. He had high, angular cheekbones and there was a spattering of Japanese features in him. A delicate chin, and aquiline nose only added to the young man's beauty. His hair was jet black and styled into a Mohawk. Altogether he could not have been older then nineteen, or else was in his early twenties.

"Let me get straight to the point. The runt hasn't been completely honest with you. He's left a few whelps of his laying around and I happened to pick one up. Far as I know this is the only one that has the same abilities as he does." Victor stated calmly as he went over to the unconscious boy. At least Remy has assumed so until the boy opened his eyes. They were a sky blue and glazed over. Bags hung under his eyes from lack of sleep as the boy struggled to raise his head to gaze at Victor.

"You don't mean…?" Remy whispered his heart beginning to pound as he gazed at his fellow prisoner. Despite the boy's muscle his features were thin and gaunt. He, too, must have been starved into submission. Checking to make sure his gun was loaded Victor reached out and grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair. Yanking his head back so the glazed eyes were forced to meet his own amber ones.

"Morning, Daken. How'd you sleep? Another rough night? Well, I brought someone to meet you. This is your step mom, Remy LeBeau. Say hi." Victor said laughing as he let the boy's head drop again.

Daken blinked slowly seeming drugged as he turned his head to gaze at the Cajun. He barely seemed to register the other man, but Gambit saw a flicker of awareness pass over the boy's face. He was only a little under six feet tall and could have easily have looked the Cajun in the eye. A soft pink tongue flicked out to lick his dry lips as he glanced back at his captor. Saying nothing to the news of finding out his father had a lover.

"Where is…my…" Daken mouthed slowly. His voice rasped from lack of water. At this Victor shrugged his shoulders as he stroked the hilt of his revolver. Pretending to inspect it as he spoke.

"Bottom of the ocean somewhere. Sorry about your old man, by the way. Had to be done. I've tried to convince your guardian here to take care of you but he refuses. Did you know Daken made himself a company, Remy?" Victor said conversationally as he clicked back the safety. Putting it to the boy's head who didn't even seem aware of the gun. Remy's face turned pale when he saw the movement.

"It's a sort of host service he's created. Called _Novel-Tea, _they're these café's you go to and the waiters flirt with you. They even do small skits with each other to please the customers. In the back they have an entire room filled with nothing but sex toys. Ain't that a shocker?" Victor replied. His finger began to squeeze down on the trigger.

"Seeing as Daken is all that's left of the runt, I thought you might want to say goodbye before I offed him. Told him if he helped me out I'd give you and the runt some peace and quiet. Then I decided I just wanted his company for myself. Well, seeya kiddo. Been nice knowin' ya." Victor said beginning to press down on the trigger.

"WAIT!" Gambit yelled as he strained against the men that held him. All thoughts of his own suffering gone as he tried to get to the slumped figure only a few yards away from him. Victor sighed irritably, turning to glare at the Cajun his gun still pressed against the boy's head.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to put the boy out of his misery?"

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Work for you."

"Oh trust me, I'll put you to work." Victor said with a smirk. At this Daken seemed to slowly become aware of his surroundings. His eyes widened at Gambit's words as he gazed at the Cajun. For the first time seeming to register who the other man was. He began to struggle, but it was weak. His captors did not release him as they began to take him away.

"No! NO! You said you'd leave them alone! I did everything you asked! The company, the money…! PLEASE! VICTOR!" Daken's scream disappeared down the hall becoming fainter and fainter. Remy felt his heart sink at the sound of the boy's voice. He could see a bit of Logan in the young man.

"Damn brat, acting like he's ten. Would you believe me if I said he was actually a little over sixty years old? Meh, well, now that's been settled." Victor said conversationally as he turned his attentions back to the Cajun.

"You do exactly what I say when I say it. Understand?" The feral asked him. Gambit's eyes fell on the revolver. The man didn't have to say out loud what he intended to do should the Cajun not listen to him. He had nothing left. Logan was gone. And in his place the Cajun had been left with nothing else but his son. Remy reasoned the boy could, in fact, just be some poor fool Victor had captured. Yet he got the distinct feeling in his gut such was not the case. Daken was the real deal.

"Yes." Gambit said quietly. He gazed forlornly at the door where the boy had disappeared too.

"I'll do whatever you ask."

In the present Remy had opened his eyes to gaze at Gotham City. He could feel Batman's gaze burning into the back of his neck but he found he could not bring himself to care. When he turned to look at the crime fighter the frustration was apparent on the other's features. His body completely rigid in his seat as he listened to the Cajun.

"You never told me Logan had a son."

"Quite honestly, cher, I thought you already knew. You seem to be good at getting into places people don't want you to go." Gambit said wearily. Batman grit his teeth at his new factor. He had thought it strange Victor Creed owned a company. He did seem competent enough to run a company, but it had seemed strange as well.

_It also explains why Gambit didn't resist when Creed dug his claws into him. _

"You think he's going to come after Bruce Wayne next, don't you?" Batman asked. Remy nodded grief apparent in his features.

"How did you escape Creed?"

"It was a complete fluke, actually. I'd been working for him for about a year and…well, I call it working but it was slavery. He owned me. Owned us both. From time to time if I started to look as if I meant to run he'd put me and Daken in the same room for a few weeks at the time."

"You grew attached, didn't you?"

"How could I not? I was all that lay between him and death. Sabretooth made sure I kept listening too. The better a job I did, the better treatment Daken received. Food, clothes, and when winter hit shelter."

"He didn't keep you two inside the house?"

"Non, when I wasn't doing a job for him he kept me drugged and in the dog crate. I had no less than three guards watching me at all times. Daken he kept in a shed, but when it got colder Sabretooth moved him into a guest bedroom. I'm the one who received the brunt of the punishment." Gambit explained soberly. Batman sensed there was another underlying cause to the thief's distress. He frowned, beginning to wonder what else the Cajun had hid from him.

"Obviously, Logan had not died."

"You're right there. But Logan barely pulled through alive as well. I found out, before Logan came to get me, that Daken had actually been paying Sabretooth to leave us alone. He didn't tell me much about his past but said he didn't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Then Creed got greedy."

"Yes, he wanted more money. More than Daken could pay. So he just stole the company. Lied and told my step son if he handed over the company he'd have more than enough money to satisfy him."

"And yet he still wasn't satisfied."

"The bastard wanted _more_. He decided he didn't want Logan around anymore. So he got rid of him, and kept me as his souvenir. I…never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's irrelevant. I escaped because a few of the guards heard gunshots going off across the courtyard. They had forgot to give me my drugs that night. At least I thought so until I saw the door to the dog crate swing open."

"I managed to untie myself and get out. At the same time Daken came running out of the house telling me we had to run. Seems some contacts of Sabretooth's weren't to happy with him dealing under the table with another mob boss. Somehow Daken found out when they would try and storm the house, and managed to get it arranged so when they did strike we could both get out easily."

"He arranged it?"

"Yes, apparently. We had to go around the wall and through another side of the house. Guards were everywhere and so were servants. When we went into the basement to get out the shots had already stopped. That was when we heard Sabretooth coming after us." Gambit's face turned deathly pale as he recalled that night. How his heart had pounded as he and Daken fled. Scared to death they would both be forced into captivity again.

"There's two ways into the basement. One which leads into the house, and another one which opens out onto the wharf. Daken said in older days it was to make the transfer of trading supplies and smuggling easier. Daken managed to break the lock, but he boxes only let us open the door a quarter of the way."

"Daken told me to go through first since I was bigger. I managed to squeeze through, and once I did I held the door open as far it would go. Daken only managed to get his head and shoulders through when the guards came." Remy said grimly. His voice caught as he recounted the memory unable to hold back his grief.

"I could hear him screaming. I meant to go back in and help him, but I could hear more guards coming from around the corner. Daken told me to get away before they caught me too. So I ran."

"Where did you go?"

"Madripoor, you've heard of that city, haven't you? I knew Logan had a few contacts there who could help me out. When I got there they helped me out. Hid me in the back of the famous Princess Bar in a secret room. Two months later Logan came to get me."

"He found you?"

"More like his contacts found him. I'm not quite sure how it works, but Logan has an entire network of people at his disposal. Believe it or not they're all just people he either helped and they owe him a favor. He's never established anything official with any of them and I guess they feel obligated to help him out when he's trouble."

"Or someone close to him." Batman said quietly.

He felt bile rise in the back of his throat at the telling. While Gambit had left out no doubt the more grisly details of his tale, what he had heard so far Bruce could only imagine what the other must have gone through. It was no wonder the Cajun feared of being locked up. A denial of freedom and being treated in anyway as a human explained the thief's fear. He could even begin to understand how Gambit had managed to overcome these obstacles and still face the world.

_Any lesser man would have fallen._

"I don't think Sabretooth is directly responsible for kidnapping Logan, though." Gambit said breaking into Batman's thoughts. The crime fighter frowned, turning to gaze at the thief steadily. He had been thinking along the same lines. There was still the matter of Hugo Strange.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, why would he give me a hint if he meant to take Logan out? It's not his style. Sabretooth is a sadistic freak, cher. I think there may be more to the picture than meets the eye."

Batman nodded his head to show he was listening, but already he had come to the same conclusions. The thief was on the right track. Though even he too frowned as he considered the idea.

"You know, I wonder if he doesn't have something to do with this."

"Who? Strange?"

"Non, Daken told me some time ago he'd had dealings with a businessman. Said the man had heard about Daken's past and wanted him to come on board in concerns with some military technology." Remy frowned as he recalled the name. Glancing at Batman tiredly as it came back to him after all these years.

"I think…yeah, he's a huge CEO. Lex something….Lex Luthor, I think."


End file.
